


濠鏡春華

by linseng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linseng/pseuds/linseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一回 手足情今非昔比 說書人弄假成真

話說北宋政和年間，東京城桑家瓦子裏頭，提起清風八詠樓那場決鬥，竟是無人不知，無人不曉。這夜勾欄裏頭，一群人圍著個說書的，屏息凝聽。說到精彩處時，眾人一同驚嘆，說到悲傷處時，眾人又一同嘆息。

衹見那說書的說得口沫橫飛，抑揚頓挫，好不入戲：「話說那兩個少年人，生得一般高，一般壯，一般英俊，好一對人中龍鳳！上得場時，那兩人同對方著好防具，一派勢在必得，手腳亦極麻利。準備得當，便各自執劍退開三步，擺開個陣勢來。

「裁判的弟子一聲令下，兩個便劍拔弩張，往對方殺將過去。浮笙的招數靈動，沈魚的卻更沈穩些，可任這浮笙如何變化萬千，卻連沈魚衣服都碰不上。好比鳥兒打王八，這怎打的入手？那浮笙看似束手無策，卻突然面露喜色。再看這沈魚，本來佔上風的，卻突然渾身一顫，手也軟了，直成了一隻待宰羔羊！」

「羊」字剛落，頓時鴉雀無聲，都屏息等著下文。正是眾人聚精會神之際，路過一個黃頭漢子，背著個藥簍子，滿頭大汗，聽那說書人講得繪聲繪色，居然一臉鄙夷。

衹聽那說書的又道：「原來沈魚患了頑疾，若不服藥，便會渾身酥軟。沈魚本要比武前服藥的，卻教這浮笙偷換了小食，如今看他面色，好似行房到一半，就被拖出來比武，那裏還有氣力？衹見他滿臉是汗，防禦錯漏百出，一時無心應戰，衹好兵來將擋，擋得一招是一招。

「這浮笙看準了時機，一招趁火打劫，劍尖刺到沈魚腕上，挑斷了他手筋。那沈魚握不住劍，脫手跌落，頓時洩氣了大半，慾火又教他雙腿發軟，便跪倒在地。那浮笙更是得寸進尺，把劍架在他頸上，喝道：『師兄真是不知羞恥！難不成床笫之事，還比性命重要？』那沈魚望望傷處，跪著默然不語。

「說時遲那時快，那浮笙突然丟了劍，當著師門中人的面，抓進沈魚襠中，摸到那話兒已是硬的，掏將出來一頓狂擦，害得那沈魚當眾求饒！那些個女弟子見此，都羞得滿臉緋紅，扭過頭去不看。」

說到此處，那說書的演起口技來，一時間呻吟聲，喘息聲，當是酥麻入骨，教人欲罷不能。那說書的意猶未盡，又道：「若我是浮笙，同如此尤物演活春宮，當是三生有幸，那會肯停？於是眾目睽睽之下，那沈魚咬牙要忍，卻終究忍不住失態，洩了一地。 

「那沈魚洩了，渾身無力，手腕這才覺痛，半臥在浮笙面前，也知道羞恥了，低頭不看浮笙。浮笙玩弄罷了，把手上精兒往沈魚衣上一抹，又拾起劍指著他咽喉，喝道：『師父在世之時這般愛惜你，你為何不知自愛？當真愧對他在天之靈！』沈魚一咬牙，便要撞上劍尖，浮笙卻猛地收劍⋯⋯」

那黃頭漢子聽到這裏，衹覺甚不合理，便沒再聽下去，逕自回家了。這人叫凱爾，是沈魚的同門，沈魚同浮笙的性子，他比說書的清楚多了，見那說書人吹得天花亂墜，也不去點破他，衹是報以一笑。這兩個打完不過一夜，便成了茶餘飯後談資，當中又教那說書的添油加醋了不少，真教他哭笑不得：「兩個打架而已，有甚趣味？打得贏了還好，輸了還要我醫。」

凱爾回到家中，熬好草藥，便去與沈魚外敷。遠遠見他坐在窗前，喚他也不應，衹道他心灰意冷，進得屋來，衹見那沈魚不過傷了手腕，也未如說書人所講一般傷到經脈，從背後看來，卻整個都萎頓了，簡直似斷了命根子。凱爾便上前安慰道：「師兄，勝敗乃兵家常事，何必傷心？」

沈魚左手動彈不得，右手拿了個茶杯，彎下身子啜飲，望著窗前的五弦阮，想起浮笙所作所為，恨得他心中波瀾，久久未能平伏，好久才淡淡應道：「放心罷，我想得通，衹是有些累了。」凱爾覺他淡定得不妥，又問：「師兄，聽說你患了頑疾，方才診脈咱家又診不出來，卻是那裏不適？」沈魚微笑道：「師弟莫要擔心，那是訛傳而已。」

凱爾見此，也放下心來，暗自又罵了一句那說書的，拿了燭臺到身旁，便低頭同他敷藥。塗到他斷筋處，那沈魚一聲不響，忍著痛楚，盡量放鬆了手腕，當作若無其事 。凱爾看他滿臉是汗，生怕他堅持不住，問道：「師兄，要綁起手麼？」

那沈魚一臉沈靜，望著藥液滲進傷處，似乎毫不覺痛，輕描淡寫道：「不必。」塗到一半，凱爾衹聽他呼吸漸速，又看他面上發紅，額角冒汗，咬唇一臉痛苦。凱爾衹道弄痛了他，忙鬆開手，卻看他褲襠裏撐得硬邦邦的，頂起一片衣衫來，頂端濕了一塊，還生怕凱爾發現，忙用上衣遮醜，卻是欲蓋彌彰，衣料碰到那頂端上去，害得他一顫，不覺的輕吟了一聲。

凱爾見狀，驚道：「師兄你怎突然間⋯⋯」衹見沈魚皺眉閉眼，面頰微紅，口裏喘道：「莫問，我難受得緊。」凱爾又望望沈魚腿間，褲子貼在他那話兒上，已經濕了一片。雖然緣由不明，但見他已興起了，凱爾便說了一句：「師兄若忍不住了，便先用手弄著罷。」沈魚忍住慾火，咬牙說道：「這樣成何體統？」凱爾無言以對，衹得說是，又低頭同他上藥。

凱爾同他包紮穩當，卻見那沈魚教慾火燒得難受，褲子撐起那處都濕了，臉上漲得通紅，還在閉眼咬牙死撐。凱爾一放開他手，他便下意識的探到腿間，卻剛抬起手便痛得放下。又怕凱爾笑話，右手卻不敢弄，死死握住扶手，似要掰斷椅子。

凱爾見他痛苦不已，又愛莫能助，無奈道：「師兄，你這樣怎瀉得了火？」沈魚咬唇不語，良久才擠出一句：「那⋯⋯那你助我。」  
凱爾猶豫不決，又不敢冒犯他，便要起身先把藥放好。那沈魚氣喘吁吁，見凱爾一站起，便跪在他身前，發狂似的扯開他褲子，不等凱爾反應，一把抓起那物事，舔那頂端，又呢喃道：「師弟這物事夠壯！弄起來必是極舒爽。」若換了他人，見了個俊逸少年如此熱情，早就招架不住，可這凱爾卻不享受，而是驚愕，忙推開他問：「師兄你怎變成了這樣？」

原來凱爾同沈魚分別多年，衹記得幼時於濠鏡時，父親去佛郎機經商，託付他與清風八詠樓照料，便識了沈魚浮笙等人。

初識沈魚，發覺這人認真嚴謹，做事一絲不苟，是個循規蹈矩的傢伙。幼時用餐，凱爾同浮笙食飽便走，唯是那沈魚總把飯粒夾了個精光，若飯粒跌到地上，那沈魚也撿來食，若是髒得實在入不了口，總要難過好一陣子。

半年後，一行人離了濠鏡，回到端州，凱爾也隨了去。輪流打掃庭院時候，那沈魚總要把落葉掃個一乾二淨，一片也不留。深秋時分，他剛掃淨，晚風吹過，又瑟瑟的落葉，沈魚卻不厭其煩，又把落葉掃了一圈。

又過了些時日，沈魚開始習阮，一絲不苟的性情，更是變本加厲，獨個兒練習時候，衹要有一個音兒不對，他寧願整首曲子重彈，也不願續著錯下去。日復一日，年復一年，練得十個指頭都破了，那沈魚從不叫苦，正是憑著這股勁兒，很快便出類拔萃，勝過浮笙，做了首席弟子。  
凱爾那時雖立志日後行醫，可他畢竟年幼，言行吊兒郎當，挨了沈魚不少責罵。之後受沈魚教訓多了，自己也曉得守規矩。在那沈魚家中住了三年，直至十二歲父親歸來，送他去醫家葉氏門下，他才和沈魚分別；但他對沈魚敬重依然，仍以「師兄」相稱。

長久以來，沈魚於凱爾心中，就如淨水浮蓮，可遠觀不可褻玩焉；如今他這般出格，教凱爾不知所措。躊躇間，那沈魚又站起來，一手撕了凱爾的直裰，令道：「你廢話少講！快同我行房！」  
凱爾見此，也不知如何應對，如今衣服都破了，他便多了個藉口告辭，便想婉言拒絕；剛說要去換衣，那沈魚又跪了下去，右手抱住他腿，左手用力不得，衹得用口隔著衣服輕咬他那話，等凱爾興起了，才用手去捫弄，又用口舔。

沈魚一邊舔，一邊滿口淫話，害得凱爾本來衹是疑惑，如今也教他弄起了火。凱爾看他似乎還嫌不夠，便按住他頭，頂進他咽喉裏。沈魚一路嗚咽，把那物事迎進咽喉，夾住那人陽物。

品簫了一陣，沈魚再也按捺不住，鬆開口，背對著凱爾趴下，對著他翹高了屁股。凱爾又不知所措，正要問他意欲何為，那沈魚用兩根指頭撐開穴口，顫聲又令道：「看你拖拖拉拉！快來弄我後庭！」  
凱爾一咬牙，見沈魚似乎真犯病了，咬牙道：「師兄，冒犯了。」沈魚急令道：「快！」凱爾不立即進入，卻在穴口來回摩擦。沈魚教他弄得渾身顫抖，口中流涎，抓住他那物便往穴裏塞。凱爾也豁出去了，按住他腰便一陣抽送。

那沈魚爽了一陣，很快便覺不夠，喘道：「師弟⋯⋯再快些⋯⋯用力些⋯⋯」凱爾道：「我怕你受傷⋯⋯」沈魚不理他，把那凱爾推到地上，騎著他腰間，夾著他那話，按住他胸口便是一頓搖，晃得頭髮都亂了，卻嫌不夠火候，空虛難受得幾乎哭將出來。

凱爾也教他撩得興起，見他一臉渴求，平日的嚴肅一掃而光，居然別是一番景色，征服之意陡生，便又把他按到地上，扳開他雙腿，整個伏了上去，來來回回好幾個回合，弄得啪啪作響。沈魚爽得整個仰起身來，鬈髮都散在地上，由得凱爾蹂躪，任他在深處橫衝直撞。待凱爾緩了下來，才喘息道：「師弟的肉棒兒好⋯⋯好夠勁兒！」凱爾進出得越發帶勁，彎下身去親他唇，親他臉蛋兒，挑逗道：「師兄這可舒坦？」沈魚爽得神志不清，斷斷續續應道：「舒坦⋯⋯舒坦⋯⋯快弄死我⋯⋯」凱爾見光是抽插滿足不了他，便掐著他脖頸，同時深深撞入，沈魚舒爽得喘不過氣，渾身繃緊，腰間一挺，噴了兩人一身精兒，竟然昏了過去。凱爾見沈魚洩了，才抽將出來，射在他小腹上。

凱爾這日上山採藥回來，本想同他敷好藥便去休息，教他突如其來的一番折騰，也是筋疲力盡，坐到一旁休息了許久，總算喘順了氣；又見沈魚昏倒在地，渾身發紅，身上滿是精兒，便同他收拾乾淨，又把他抱到床上，蓋好被子，放了帳子，這才嘆了口氣，衹怕這傷易治，病難治了。

轉瞬三年過去。沈魚手傷倒是漸漸好了，那奇疾卻毫無起色。凱爾衹覺沈魚的病事有蹊蹺，四處同他尋醫問藥，都不得其法；凱爾還不信邪，又翻遍了醫書，見到類似症狀的，都伴著腰酸背痛口乾舌燥，那沈魚不發病時，卻無絲毫不妥，探他脈息也無大礙。便更是摸不著頭腦，衹好有求必應，勞累得緊。

這沈魚在凱爾家裏，足不出戶，銷聲匿跡了三年有餘，衹盼桑家瓦子時移勢易，不再是清風八詠樓的天下，便趁手傷初愈，阮也沒帶在身邊，故意穿了件破衫，戴著個滿是補丁的頭巾，待夜色降臨，便去瓦子試探形勢。結果逛了一圈，雖然不見浮笙，卻全是熟面孔，害他躲躲閃閃，若教人認出來，後果實在是不堪設想。  
其實清風八詠樓裏，那弟子表面上服浮笙管，背地裏嫌他陰險毒辣，都想法子排擠他；那日見到沈魚，看他衣著潦倒，表面假裝不認得，心中卻暗暗可憐他，也無一人告訴浮笙他的去向。

這沈魚走遍了瓦子，還不信邪，又裏裏外外走了一圈，無論是樂坊戲班，還是雜劇說書，到處是當年同窗，滿目是如今陌路人。無可奈何，見東京最大的瓦子都教浮笙的人馬佔了，衹好另尋他處，白手起家。  
正要離開，不覺撞到個人，那沈魚連聲道歉，卻見是個二八少女，濃妝豔抹，高髻步搖，著件藕荷色的長褙子，背著張琵琶，便是那清風八詠樓之人。不等沈魚反應，那女子卻掩口笑道：「官人當真大意，走路小心些哩！」便翩然而去。

那沈魚見對方明明認得自己，卻若無其事的走了，感謝之餘，又恐是計，怕浮笙在暗處監視，殺他個措手不及，便不久留，急急離開瓦子。  
回家寬衣上床，衣襟裏掉出張字條來，正是方才的女弟子塞進他懷裏的。那沈魚一看字條，方知自己才是人心所向，頓時茅塞頓開，想出條財路來，還可順便挫挫浮笙的銳氣，正是一舉兩得！這便借燭燒了那紙條，撫了撫床邊那阮，整個人頓時有了朝氣，三更半夜的，反倒睡不著了。這沈魚因何如此興奮，比房事還心馳神往？下回自有分曉。


	2. 第二回 西子宮中獻藝 東堂巷裏行兇

若問東京那家相公堂子，全是百裏挑一的美人，必是那東堂無誤。莫看此地名兒普通，其實是禾稈蓋珍珠，裏頭的相公個個二八年華，直如晨露滋潤的花兒，嬌豔欲滴，我見猶憐。可摘花兒的價錢，自不是普通人能消受。出入東堂的，全是非富則貴，更有流連溫柔鄉者，衣冠楚楚的進去，赤條條的出來。連不好男色的，怕自己未去過東堂教人笑話，也是三三兩兩，去同相公飲酒食肉，玩得熟絡，才開始撫琴吹簫，不亦樂乎。

這日東堂來個怪客，衹見他身著粗布衫，背著把五弦阮，正是那沈魚。那龜公見他是個洋人，衣著又寒酸，倒是那阮似乎值點兒錢，看著也不像玩得起的，便有意怠慢他，見他進門，也不問好。

那沈魚也不介懷，逕自去那名牌兒前，衹見總共五排牌子，頂上一個行首，獨佔一排，僅次行首四人，又佔一排，以下三排各七人，排次越往下，便越是些過了嬌嫩年紀，但是風韻猶存的。但見往上的三行，牌子都反過來了，衹是最下面兩排的相公，還大多未去接客。

這沈魚倒是慶幸，倒不是因為省了銀子，而是那十四五歲的，腰桿子軟，那物事還是根嫩芽兒，經不起折磨；倒是年長些的，有了喉結鬍鬚，那話兒也有了衝動，在這地兒，衹有客人弄他，他卻總不得發洩，長年累月的，那物事必定渴求得很。

這般定下了，便問那龜公：「你這兒年歲最大的是那個？」那龜公一指最後一排道：「是靈玉，快十九了。」沈魚頷首道：「那勞煩準備一間上房。」見那龜公有些猶豫，沈魚掏出張十兩的交子，與那龜公。

那龜公一見錢，頓時笑逐顏開，慶幸沒趕他出去，急喚來兩個相公，將沈魚迎上樓。其中一人要同沈魚背阮，沈魚卻婉拒了，說離了這阮，比赤條條的逛街還失禮，於是三人皆笑。

來到房裏，那兩個見他一人在等，怕怠慢了，便要留下陪他。那沈魚又拒絕了，各賞了些錢，打發走了，獨個兒坐到榻上， 開了那酒，聞得醇香撲鼻，卻無心品嘗。原來方才進東堂之時，那物事又發硬發脹，害得他整個都熱起來。沈魚又有要事，一整天未能服藥，眼睜睜的看著那話越撐越高，頂起那衣服前擺，衹好一邊等，一邊隔著衣物撫那物事。這可是何因由？沈魚又有何事，居然忍得了一整日？

正所謂：十年寒窗無人問，一夜成名天下知。今日是四月二十三日，正是袞王趙檉十二歲生日。這趙檉雖年少，宮裏的聲色犬馬見識多了，也隨著涉獵起來。他最喜聽曲，卻衹愛聽獨奏，浮笙便選了三十個最好的樂師，入宮同他做生日，自己卻藉故不去。

那一行進了宮，趙檉卻偏偏叫他們逐個奏曲。這班樂師平日合作慣了，突然來這麼一著，都覺不夠火候，就似炒菜，必是把食材炒成一碟才美味，如今蔥歸蔥，薑歸薑的，那裏好吃？於是那趙檉悶悶不樂的，不等逐個聽完，便要遣他們走。

正是此時，上次遞紙條與沈魚那女樂師，便對趙檉說，殿下有所不知，最好的還不在他們中間，要說八詠樓裏的佼佼者，必是那沈魚無誤，可惜他已被逐出師門，如今衣食都成問題。那趙檉二話不說，立即命人召沈魚入宮，又賞了那一行樂師，送其出宮。那邊廂沈魚早有準備，弄了套像樣的行頭，又把那阮細細調了一番，臨行覺得胯間熱了，怕進了宮教人發現，便又弄了一番。

話又說來，自打他同浮笙一戰被逐出師門後，藥物遺在那屋子裏，連處方都在浮笙手上。換言之，這三年來，那沈魚沒了救命草，衹仗著凱爾同他瀉火。凱爾每助他一回，他便更自責一分。久而久之，那沈魚越發羞恥，卻又難以自控，衹道病情藥石無靈，此生都要沈淪下去，連常人都做不得，還怎去鋤強扶弱？可一聽到要入宮，直是把患病之事拋到九霄雲外，不然若教趙檉發現他身患此等奇疾，教他如何抬起頭做人？一接到宮裏傳召，沈魚便整裝出發，一路意氣風發不提。

趙檉本就對沈魚寄予厚望，聽他到了，居然親自在宴廳前等候，見是個洋人，背著張五弦阮，甚是驚奇。

那沈魚下了車，見那二皇子已在等了，衹道自己來遲，急急下跪請罪：「小民遲到，勞煩殿下等候，請殿下恕罪！」趙檉應道：「你抬頭看我罷，不必拘泥。」沈魚才敢看他容貌，衹覺不愧是養尊處優的皇子，真是個粉雕玉琢的小美人兒。那沈魚想盯著他看甚是無禮，衹好又低下頭去。

兩個一前一後進了廳中，賓客已來齊了。衹見靠墻處一個舞臺，前面便是四張大桌，擺得竟有幾分似勾欄。衹是桌上的山珍海味，卻是勾欄裏不曾有的。沈魚倒不是第一回進宮獻藝了，但獨自前來，還是第一次，那三千寵愛在一身的感覺，實是無可比擬，一時竟有些飄飄然。

沈魚逐桌行禮問安，趙檉便喚他坐到臺上，獨奏一曲。沈魚果然不負眾望，一曲行雲流水，一氣呵成，時而慷慨激昂，時而梨花帶雨，教那趙檉如癡如醉。曲止，那沈魚技驚四座，頓時博得滿堂喝彩。趙檉一臉敬佩，想再與他賞錢，又覺玷污了他才華，便要留他晚飯，又請沈魚同他一桌。沈魚衹覺胯間都火熱呼之欲出，也忍了好一陣了，便託病告辭。

趙檉見他面色潮紅，氣息急促，便要喚醫官來同他看，沈魚衹道是舊病，有些頭痛心悸，回家休息便可。趙檉見他模樣，真是西子捧心，頓起憐惜之情，便親自送他出宮，又賞了他三千兩，幾匹絲綢絹帛，一一命人搬上車去。那沈魚卻說，自己是來同趙檉做生日的，如今卻要趙檉贈物，當是消受不起。

那趙檉聽這一席話，更難掩心中喜愛，軟綿綿的小手握住他手，踮腳親了他臉，喚他安心養病，目送他出宮去。

這沈魚一上車，長舒了一口氣，連忙摸進襠中弄了一通，爽了一陣，卻覺不夠，路過那東堂，忽然便計由心生，正要喚車夫停車，卻想這車夫是趙檉的人，馬也是趙檉的馬，若他曉得自己半路去了相公堂子玩樂，還如何教他敬重？便叫車夫送他回家，先休息一會兒，晚上換了衣服再出門，便到了這兒來。

那沈魚半臥在榻上，想起那二皇子，悄悄的意淫一會兒，突然如夢初醒般，扇了自己耳光，飲盡了杯中酒。又等了一陣，已禁不住慾火，掏出那話兒已是硬的，便握著來回弄。過了一陣，慾火更旺，想弄後庭，又覺狀甚不雅，衹好等靈玉來。

這時那龜公敲門，說靈玉來了，那沈魚立即裝作正襟危坐，清了清嗓子，斟了杯酒小酌。衹見那相公一襲秋香色羅裙，披著件櫻色小衫，梳著婦人的高髻，綁了根紅髮帶兒，一身的脂粉氣，相貌倒還算清秀可人。

沈魚見那相公，一副陽剛不足，陰柔有餘的模樣，雖然已料到了，但仍難掩失望。卻又想古語有云：既來之，則安之。錢都付了，何不盡興？

衹見那相公見沈魚心不在焉，衹道是自己遲到害他不高興，便學著婦人樣兒，道了萬福，又道：「有勞官人久等，當是招呼不週。」沈魚卻悠悠道：「無事，值得。」二人皆展顏微笑。

那沈魚腿間難受得緊，卻不想這麼快就水到渠成，便請靈玉坐到他身旁，同他拉起家常。方才又聽得他官話裏夾著廣東腔，乾脆用廣東話問：「靈玉也是廣東人麼？」靈玉聽到鄉音，又驚又喜，用白話答：「奴家是廣州人。」話間又羞羞答答的抬頭望，但見那沈魚高鼻深目，黑髮綠瞳，卻說得一口地道的廣東話，莫名覺得親切，便好奇問道：「官人可是濠鏡的西洋客商？白話說得真是地道。」

沈魚笑道：「我那是甚麼西洋客商，一個樂人而已。我在廣東長大，當然講白話。」見那靈玉似懂非懂，沈魚又道：「二十幾年前，我父母到濠鏡經商，不幸遭了船難，衹有我一個生還，幸好被我師父救起，帶回端州。」

話間，沈魚便攬他入懷，有意無意的摸他腿根，卻不去碰他那話。靈玉端起杯子，與沈魚啜了點酒，又問：「原來如此。還未請教官人大名。」沈魚道：「叫我沈魚便是。」又問道：「靈玉今年多大歲數？」靈玉道：「下個月十九。」沈魚笑道：「那該長成了罷？」靈玉頓了頓，才道：「官人此話何解？」

那沈魚又飲了一口酒，才幽幽道：「風塵之地，身不由己。可憐你們這些情竇初開的人兒，那話兒正是萌芽時候，卻不得發洩。」靈玉不知是計，順著他話兒點點頭，便是一聲輕嘆。沈魚會心一笑，便順水推舟道：「靈玉想不想弄一回男人？」靈玉但覺有異，急道：「官人你想做甚？」

說時遲那時快，趁靈玉未反應過來，沈魚一把摸進他衣裏，以迅雷不及掩耳之勢扒了他褲子，一手攬緊他腰，一手握住他那物事，便往口裏送去。那靈玉也不是第一次行房了，本該是暢快的，此時卻嚇得不輕，正要掙扎，卻教那人死死按住，口中吞吐得更快，弄得他投降為止。

吮了一陣，那沈魚口裏滿是少年人的味兒，見他都硬得差不多了，才鬆開口，抱他坐起，自己躺在榻上，分開腿兒：「來罷，快來弄我。」

那靈玉明明已興起了，卻衹怯生生的望著沈魚，久久不敢動彈。沈魚便道：「怎的，你害怕了？」

靈玉委屈得滿眼是淚，突然跪倒哭道：「官人⋯⋯奴家實在不敢冒犯⋯⋯」那沈魚著實難受得緊，看他梨花帶雨，脾氣也發不起來，衹好故伎重施，把那靈玉抱到榻上，同他拭淚，柔聲道：「美人兒莫怕，你看這東堂客似雲來，無非是圖個滿足。咱家如今想被你幹，那你可否滿足我？」

靈玉還是不敢靠近，坐得遠遠的，猶猶豫豫的道：「這樣⋯⋯不合情理罷⋯⋯」沈魚道：「你弄得我爽快，我便多賞你錢，你還顧忌甚麼？」靈玉見沈魚聲色俱厲，便又哭道：「官人！求你放過奴家！」

那沈魚見他死活不肯就範，也漸生了火氣，把那靈玉按在身下，死死掐住他脖子，怒道：「你怎如此犯賤？咱家曉得你平日教人欺負多了，慣了任人宰割，如今有個翻身的機會，你為何不珍惜？」

靈玉臂力遠不及沈魚，教他掐得喘不過氣，滿臉都漲紅了，衹好連連點頭應允。沈魚這才肯放手，抱住靈玉，用力親了他唇，又彎下身子去親他那話，然後伏在榻上，翹起屁股，兩個指頭撐開那後庭，令他快些進入。

靈玉見他執意如此，也不知他安的什麼心，又怕他發起火來傷了自己，便咬咬牙，把那話又弄得硬了些，按住他腰便猛插進去。那沈魚頓時渾身舒暢，夾緊了那話兒，又喚他動得快些。靈玉又依言使足了勁兒，報仇一般狠狠撞去；但見他越是用勁，身下那人叫喚得越是享受，也就更顧不得禮數，積壓了許久的怨氣和慾望，都發洩在沈魚身上。

那沈魚爽得渾身發顫，似被他弄得懵了，不自覺的抓緊了被單，叫喚得抑揚頓挫，衹嘆少年人的爆發力果然與眾不同，頓時少了幾分陰柔，多了幾分獸性，雖然遠遠不及浮笙當年，卻真教他好生意外。

沈魚任由靈玉在他體內衝撞，自己又抓住那話來弄，這般雙管齊下，很快便洩了，精兒都濺在被單上。靈玉還不罷休，抓住他腰往自己腰間按去，過了好一會兒，才抽將出來，方才心滿意足。

那兩個累得倒在榻上，休息了一會兒，靈玉便起身同沈魚收拾乾淨。沈魚躺了一陣子，衹想總算雲雨了一回，解了燃眉之急，便起身穿衣。靈玉見之，便要伺候他穿衣，無意中瞥見倚在床邊那阮，驚喜道：「官人你習阮？」沈魚頷首之。靈玉便道：「奴家也在習阮，衹是技藝不精，不知可請官人指教？」便要回房取阮。沈魚允了，說在這兒等他。

那靈玉一出門，沈魚便見窗外一道黑影飛過，掠過靈玉身邊去。沈魚衹覺不妙，急急跑出門口，靈玉卻已伏在走廊，頸上一道口子，流了一地的血。沈魚又驚又怒，顧不得週圍的人嚇得三魂不見七魄，立馬便往前探他脈息，卻見他已氣絕。

此時那龜公聞聲趕來，見得眼前景象，衹道沈魚殺了人，便要去報官抓他。那沈魚理直氣壯道：「你衹管報！咱家光明磊落，不是我殺的人。」又低頭望望方才同房的人兒，如今已成了一具死屍，衹好一聲長嘆，低頭親了他臉頰，又脫了衫子，蓋在他身上，與那龜公十兩，便背著那阮，拂袖而去。究竟後事如何？且聽下回分曉。


	3. 第三回 愁緒卻由心上起 快意當是險中尋

這邊廂東堂裏鬧得雞飛狗跳，那邊廂皇宮裏，趙檉卻死氣沈沈的。自那日聽沈魚一曲，不過半炷香時間，那調兒卻一直縈繞在他心頭，久久不散。衹恨當時聽得太入神了，連曲名也不記得問。  
這般朝思暮想，漸漸的茶飯不思，衹求那沈魚來解他心結，又暗地裏派人去東京各大瓦子找他，卻一無所獲。趙檉還不信邪，屢屢派人尋找，卻毫無音訊，日漸的失望了，居然害出病來。  
那這沈魚到底那裏去了？原來東堂裏出了靈玉的事兒後，那龜公衹道是沈魚殺的人，又見沈魚不辯解，便報官把他抓回了衙門。公堂之上，沈魚卻一概不認，證人又指不出旁人來，那官老爺衹道沈魚賴帳，便命差人當堂杖責，打到他招為止。  
沈魚也不反抗，任得兩個差人把他按在地上，另外兩個掄起棍子，便往他身上一頓招呼。沈魚好歹練過武，性子又倔強，衹想今天便是要教人打死了，也一概不就範。那官見打到沈魚不省人事，都問不出話來，便先收他入監，容後再談。  
沈魚一覺醒來，見身在牢獄，衹嘆命運不公。認也入獄，不認也入獄，那良民和罪犯還有何區別？若是早知如此，還不如順著衙門口風，早些認了算了，還可以博個從輕發落。這下好了，殺人償命，什麼治病，什麼行俠仗義，都將化為烏有。  
沈魚趴得渾身發麻，正要動動身子，衹覺腰背處比初夜還痛，衹得又趴下身。環顧四週，衹見些雜草老鼠，卻不見那五弦阮，頓時焦躁起來。可轉念又想，那樂器也是有傲骨的，這兒骯臟潮濕，終日不見天日，寧可被一把火燒了，也絕不屈尊於牢獄。  
沈魚尋不著阮，卻見牢裏還有另一人。衹見他端坐在個角落，腳腕上戴著腳鐐，衣衫頭髮都髒兮兮的，似被關了好些時日。沈魚見他似乎合著眼，才敢細細打量他，看他劍眉入鬢，鼻若懸膽，生得一表人材，卻是個階下囚，若不是含冤入獄，便是殺人越貨之徒，若人品性不好，要皮相有何用？不過衹論皮相的話，對面牢裏也有幾個相貌頗佳的，但衹可遠觀，不可褻玩，有等於無，好生沒趣。  
雖有「乾柴烈火」一說，可沈魚安靜了一會兒，面對滿目濕柴，居然也生出火來。他暗罵自己身子不爭氣，又慶幸自己手腳無枷鎖，見身旁那人依舊閉目，又環顧四週的牢房，見都有人，加上身子又痛，便不敢弄了。可禮義廉恥終究是人定的，心裏的慾念一起，那些規矩便也土崩瓦解。  
起初他衹敢側臥對著牆，偷偷摸摸的弄，弄得火盛時候，巴不得那漢子也來蹂躪他，那人卻始終閉眼打坐，不聞不問，教他好生難受，顧不得四週目光，伏在那草席上，手臂一陣猛顫，仰起頭陣陣喘息。他手上動作漸速，喘得越來越急，一陣抽搐之後，便突然的長長舒氣，累倒在地。  
這沈魚悄悄的弄了幾日，倒也還洩得了火，週圍似乎無人發覺，便安心了。休息了幾日，傷也好多了，見衙門似無處死他的意思，又無放他出去的打算，便想著在這兒也是度日的，總不能同那些階下囚同流合污，倒不如找些事情來做。於是便盤腿打坐，意圖驅趕心魔。起初還稍奏效，可過了一陣子，又開始空虛了，比先前幾日加起來還難受。之前都不敢弄後庭的，可他慾火正盛，顧不上羞恥了，趴在那草堆上，指頭兒插進後庭去弄，掌心擊到尾椎處，弄得啪啪作響，直如同人交媾一般。  
弄了一陣，沈魚便不滿了，衹想即使把五個指頭全塞進去，也不及陽物抽插來得舒爽，便滿牢房尋棍兒棒兒，打算磨滑了用，卻瞥到身旁那漢子也在望著他。沈魚本來還羞於啓齒，這會兒慾望驅使，便喘息著問道：「官人，咱家寂寞得緊，不如⋯⋯」那人打斷他，笑說：「我看你都自瀆了好幾日了，怎地？五指終究不及肉棒兒好麼？」  
沈魚湊上前去，撥開他亂髮，見他笑起來更是英俊，眉宇間帶著一絲邪氣，教人更是神往，若他好好整理一番儀容，光是相貌也殺人無數了。於是又摸進他褲子裏，掏出他那話來，衹覺握在手裏甚是粗壯，便笑道：「那當然不及官人的肉棒兒。」  
那人衹報以一笑。沈魚又問道：「官人尊姓大名？」那人道：「喚我追月便是。」沈魚親了他臉，喚了聲「追月」，心想這副面容，倒配的上這風雅名兒。  
追月聽得他喚，又不禁一笑。沈魚奇道：「官人你笑甚麼？」那追月道：「咱家明日就身首異處，不想今日還有豔福。」  
沈魚倒是頓了頓，見追月依舊淡然，也不知該如何說話了，捧起他臉兒便吮他唇，那追月也順勢回吻之。沈魚一邊親，一邊弄追月那話。追月也似乎禁慾了好段時日，那物事很快便硬了，口裏狂親之餘，一陣一陣的挺腰，在他手裏摩擦。  
那兩個親得唇瓣兒都腫了，才各自鬆開。沈魚再望望追月，衹見他的神情，已同自己一般渴求，正要彎下身去同他品簫，那追月突然發起狂來，跳將起身，把沈魚按倒在地，邪笑道：「你可知我為何獨自在這牢房麼？」  
不等沈魚回答，他又說：「死在我身下的人，比死在我手下的多得是。你居然自己送上門，你便不怕死麼？」  
那沈魚聽他說書人般的措辭，不禁失笑，便順著他口氣道：「我看是你死，還是我亡？」  
追月二話不說，撕掉了沈魚褲子，托起他屁股猛地進入，便是一頓攪動抽送。沈魚教他一陣狂弄，便渾身顫起來，不自覺的挺腰，哀求道：「再來！再來！」這般一叫喚，引得附近牢房的人一陣騷動，似看比武一般凝神屏息。  
那追月聽得，頂入得更用力，兩手麻利的扒開他上衣，掐著他雙乳，隨著腰間動得越快，掐得也越狠。沈魚教他弄得三處都痛，隨後快意才爆發在體內，爽得他話都說不完整，求饒的話一出口，都成了喘息呻吟。衹見他倒在亂草上，雙目失神，嘴角流涎，口中淫聲在牢房裏此起彼伏。  
自浮笙之後，追月是第二個可以弄得他如此暢快淋漓，渾然忘我的。凱爾畢竟是個正人君子，雖然好玩樂，可畢竟出於尊重，自打那次掐過他脖頸，凱爾好似自覺過火一般，在床上也變得恭恭敬敬，凡事點到即止，教他好生不爽。靈玉伺候人也許還了得，可到了翻身之日，居然便不知所措了，虧他生了副男人的器物。  
沈魚想到這處，又想靈玉為他而死，自己還暗地裏這般奚落他，實在是有違道德。不過還多虧這冤假錯案，此時棋逢敵手，當要好好較量一番。  
本來沈魚想他同追月，定是旗鼓相當，教他這般一折騰，果真是招架不住。此時獄卒聞聲趕至，赫見他兩個顛鸞倒鳳，衹想追月明日都上斷頭臺了，不如借他之力，好好教訓沈魚，便不制止，衹站著看。牢裏那兩個卻旁若無人，直如發情的野獸，那獄卒衹覺不堪入目，便走開了。  
追月終於放開沈魚雙乳，又把他腿扳得更開，整個人伏上去，好似舂藥一般律動，直要碾碎沈魚。沈魚幾近極樂，已聽不到自己叫喚，衹盼他插得再深些，再用力些，好把他身子搗個稀巴爛。  
正是沈魚渴求時候，那追月反倒不弄了，抽將出來站起，一把抓起沈魚，叫他跪在自己跟前，握起那話兒敲到他唇上，見沈魚一開口，便用力塞了進去。沈魚空虛得渾身酥癢，口裏卻被充滿了，滿心的不甘，那人卻在他口裏抽送起來，弄得他也火了，猛地松開口，一把將追月摔到地上，一屁股跨坐在他腰間，把他那話塞到穴裏去，用力的夾緊了，再上上下下的吞吐。  
那追月頭一次被如斯反抗，甚是驚愕。沈魚衹顧著爽，上下動著身子，衣衫敞著，滑到手肘處去，害得追月又忍不住伸手去摸，道：「你比我想象的要放蕩得多哩！」  
沈魚挺起身子，任他那雙手渾身亂摸，動作卻絲毫不減緩，害得連聲音也顫起來：「那⋯⋯那官人你⋯⋯歡喜麼⋯⋯」追月長長喘道：「死而無憾。」沈魚動了一陣，衹覺快到極致，突然抱住追月，一邊胡亂的親他吮他，一邊喘息道：「官人⋯⋯官人快些幹我⋯⋯咱家好歡喜你的肉棒兒⋯⋯」追月卻一動不動，等沈魚攻勢稍息，才冷不防往上一頂，弄得沈魚一陣顫慄，不禁叫喚出來。追月便打鐵趁熱，又按他在地，瘋了一般衝刺，見沈魚渾身抽搐，更是奮力，不出一會兒，沈魚便挺起身子，那精兒噴薄而出，隨即累得癱倒在地，險些昏了過去。追月見也是時候了，故意射在他胸前，粘住他胸前的絨毛。那沈魚意猶未盡的望著他，懶洋洋的用指頭沾了胸前的精華，放到口裏吮了吮，才軟軟的說了聲：「多謝官人。」

次日晨，沈魚還未醒，獄卒便把追月押了出去。開鎖聲驚醒了沈魚，衹見那人被戴上木枷，臨行還望了他一眼，似笑非笑的，既似嘲弄，又似不捨。沈魚目送他離開牢房，心裏倒暗自慶幸，昨夜的事兒，羞恥也好，快樂也罷，都將隨那人到地府去了。  
聽得那人腳鐐聲漸行漸遠，沈魚終是有些良心不安，這般心裏鬱悶，又生出慾望來。正要打個手銃便就寢，兩個獄卒把他抓了出去，說二皇子要保他，先前的事便一筆勾銷。那沈魚卻不欣喜，問道：「真兇還未繩之於法，這便不了了之了麼？」那兩個獄卒便道：「你不用理會。」那沈魚頓時又憤又恨，好歹也是一條性命，怎說不追究就不追究了？真恨不得自己被處決，以慰靈玉亡魂。  
兩個獄卒把他押到牢外，交與來接他的官差。那官差請他上車，帶他到一處客棧，好生梳洗了一番，又換了身行頭，吃了好些酒菜，才動身上路。  
沈魚便問：「咱家們這是要去那裏？」一個官差答道：「進宮。」沈魚又問：「我的阮在那裏？」那官差又答：「已經在宮裏頭了。」沈魚這才放下心來，上車去了，然後一行進宮不提。  
那兩個官差送沈魚到宮門，便有兩個宮人來接他，同去趙檉的寢宮。方才還身陷牢獄，如今搖身一變，又成了宮中的樂人，這般一來一回，真是個啼笑皆非的夢。  
那皇子本來還病懨懨的，一見他來，馬上病好了大半，正要下床迎接，卻突然一眩暈，差點兒跌倒在地。沈魚一個箭步，上前去接住他道：「殿下抱病在身，莫要操勞。」趙檉便順勢伏在他懷裏，喜極而泣道：「我看見你，病就好了。」沈魚便安撫道：「勞煩殿下久等，在下實是罪大惡極。」趙檉把淚都蹭他衣上，抱得他更緊，又道：「我既救你出來，你還何罪之有？」  
沈魚見趙檉還未復元，乾脆一把抱起他，便要放回床上去，卻覺他身子又暖又輕，抱在手裏軟軟的，忽地便臉紅了，卻怕失態，便輕輕放他在被子上，卻見他枕邊放著那五弦阮，頓時哭笑不得。  
那皇子眨著眸兒，滿臉淚痕，可憐兮兮道：「咱家見不著你，衹好每晚同他睡了。」又抱起那阮，遞與沈魚道：「上次聽君一曲，還未聽得真切你就走了。你可否再奏一次？」沈魚欣然答應，便到一旁坐下。  
趙檉便半臥著，托著腮幫子等他調音，又道：「你還未告訴我這曲兒叫什麼名堂。」沈魚道：「這曲兒本來是配李易安的『如夢令』的，可惜等我譜好曲，樂坊已把我除名了。」趙檉道：「是那『清風八詠樓』麼？當真忘恩負義！」沈魚淡然道：「算罷，都過去了，如今獨個兒也挺安樂。」便坐直身子，擺好架勢。趙檉倚在床上，看著他奏阮。隨他那竹撥兒輕掃慢挑，曲兒清泉一般湧進心頭，不自覺的合眼。  
仿佛中，他似乎離了皇宮，到了片青翠的樹林，病也似完全好了，便一路順著石徑兒玩耍，林間觀蝶舞，溪畔聽泉鳴，又無人打擾，好不快意。又似月下泛舟，晃晃悠悠的，伸手去弄那水波，卻把那月牙兒弄碎了。  
趙檉正沈醉其中，曲聲卻戛然而止。趙檉好不願意的睜眼，卻見沈魚雙手發抖，滿面緋紅，張口急急喘氣。沈魚也覺體內慾火又捲土重來，絕不能教趙檉發覺，於是明明腿間難受，卻裝模作樣的捂胸。  
那趙檉嚇得不輕，想扶他又不敢，急問：「你怎麼了，舊病又犯了麼？」沈魚衹低聲道：「殿下抱歉，在下恐怕要先告辭。」趙檉也忘了自己病痛，急道：「本王這就喚醫官來！」  
人一旦急起來，不是不知所措，便是妙計橫生，那沈魚正是後者。衹見他抓著胸前衣衫，手上青筋暴現，喘著粗氣道：「不必了，這是生來的心疾，無藥可醫。」趙檉見狀，信以為真，眼眶兒都紅了，想去抱他又怕他疼，衹好急命部下驅車送他回家。  
一上車，沈魚馬上原形畢露，掏出那物事來，暢快淋漓弄了一番。爽快之餘，卻不忘愛惜趙檉與他的行頭，精兒噴出來時，都用手帕兒接了。  
那車夫一路驅車到沈魚家門，便要扶他下車。那沈魚便做戲做全套，捂胸由他扶著。待沈魚站穩，那車夫見他面色似乎好些了，又去把阮取下車與他，交待他好好休息。沈魚便作揖道謝，慢慢的走進屋去。  
回到房裏，那沈魚放下阮，想起方才趙檉緊張的模樣，心中真是又羞又恨，扇了自己幾個耳光。趙檉待自己如此真誠，為何要欺騙他？可若是說了實話，他也許就不會如此珍視自己了。沈魚思前想後，心裏更不是滋味兒，想起靈玉同追月，不禁的泣起來。  
沈魚泣得累了，便寬衣躺到榻上休息。正要入睡，門外突然雷鳴般的敲門聲，那沈魚懶懶的便去開了，一見竟是凱爾。衹見那凱爾眉飛色舞道：「師兄！我告訴你件好事！」沈魚無精打采的道：「甚麼好事？」凱爾道：「我明天帶你去見個人，他有法子同你醫病！」  
那沈魚一聽醫病，立即來了精神，急問：「當真？是誰？」凱爾道：「當真！他姓葉，當年師父就是送我去他娘親處學醫！我還聽說師父當年同你治病的藥方子，就是從那葉兄弟處求來的！」  
沈魚一聽「求」字，想那傲然正氣的師父，為了他這羞恥的病，低聲下氣求人的情景，心裏不由一酸。可他心中卻更是堅定，無論那人提些甚麼要求，衹要能治好這病，衹要能做回個正人君子，都必赴湯蹈火，在所不辭。這姓葉的又是何方神聖？且聽下回分解。


	4. 第四回  落魄伶人逢伯樂  癡心皇子會情郎（上）

回說那浮笙當日沒有進宮演出，卻是另有因由。他本來打算趁此機會，同沈魚算舊帳的，結果趙檉不喜歡教坊的演奏，硬是全趕了出來，待浮笙部署妥當，沈魚已上了進宮的牛車。

浮笙見一計不成，又生一計，便若無其事的買了酒肉回家，等夜幕降臨才出門，卻恰好見沈魚也出門了，便一路尾隨之，直到見他進了東堂。浮笙倒是好奇，沈魚何時喜歡嫖相公了？便到窗外窺視。卻見那沈魚威逼利誘，非要那相公幹他，浮笙妒火中燒，氣不打一處來。當年沈魚教他百般玩弄，他還覺得理所當然，如今看見別人褻瀆他的師兄，竟然有被冒犯之感；於是忍著怒氣，看他兩個巫山雲雨罷，才殺了靈玉解恨。

那浮笙見了血，怒氣漸消，自知犯了大錯，雖然沈魚同他頂了罪名，可總會東窗事發，便連夜離開東京，一時也想不出去那裏，衹想著越遠越好。

一路奔走了三四個月，縱使浮笙為了省錢，兩日食一個炊餅兒，盤纏總會用盡的。他也無別的財物可變賣，除了他師父贈他的洞簫。他想以後也用不著了，加上又餓得夠嗆，便橫下一條心，典當了那洞簫，隨身衹剩那把被靈玉的血開過光的匕首，換了好些飯錢，便繼續上路。

浮笙徒步西行，渴了飲些河水溪水，餓了便吃帶了幾日的炊餅兒，便想這般入不敷出，終究不是長久之計；又想自己孔武有力，耕田收割的活兒自然不在話下，便想找些活兒來做。  
偏偏他路過的都是小鎮，鎮裏人見他是外地人，又不似善類，也心存隔閡，浮笙問了好幾家鋪子，都不肯請他做工。那浮笙也是心高氣傲之人，如今虎落平陽，甚是不忿，不做就罷了，又流浪了好些日子，輾轉到了恭州。

終於進了個像樣的大城，那浮笙興奮之餘，也餓得渾身無力，人生地不熟的，衹好隨著進城的人走。一路走到內城，已是頭昏眼花，搖搖欲墜，衹想就是昏過去，也得找個大戶人家的門口，總不能倒在賣肉買菜攤前罷？又蹣跚的走了幾條街，頭都無力抬起來了，衹見路旁一處梯級，延伸到門前的一對石獅之間，似是顯赫人家，抬頭一望匾額，上書「昊天標行」，腿兒一軟，眼前一黑，昏倒過去。

東京城裏，這日風和日麗，天朗氣清，不算太熱，也不算太冷，十分舒服。沈魚也不是未見過天氣好的東京，可今日同凱爾走在街上，卻格外的神清氣爽。兩個特意早早出門，在路旁茶肆用過小食，便徒步走向城東的醉仙樓。

這醉仙樓是出了名的貴價，若不是葉大少買單，凱爾才不會選那地兒。兩人優哉游哉的，走了一個多時辰，到了醉仙樓門前。環視不見葉決，卻迎面走來個白淨的少年，道：「少爺已在廂房等候。」

沈魚未見過葉決，衹聽說他是個富家子弟，究竟富到何種程度，看他的下人便可見一斑。衹見那小廝著件水紅的蠶絲衫子，外罩一件青色羅褙子，裏頭的紅衣若隱若現；下身穿了條素緞褲子，腳蹬一雙紅綢鞋，隨著腳步，便似花瓣兒印在地上。沈魚看他進酒樓的背影，衣衫在他身上，好似若即若離，害得沈魚生了扒光他的念頭，那葉少爺的心思便不難理解了。

兩個隨那小廝上二樓廂房，又有兩個小廝站在房前，見他們來了，便一左一右的開門。衹見那廂房比凱爾家的正廳還大，座向東南，兩面通風，當真是賓至如歸，若不是要花血本，來了還真不捨得走。但見圓桌上擺了四五個蓋著蓋兒的碗碟，還有兩個酒壺，桌前坐著個二十出頭的漢子，身形瘦削，卻穿得雍容華貴，似要被布淹沒了一般，正是那葉家大少葉決。

葉決是家中獨子，從小爭強好勝，鄰里的小孩子幾乎同他打了個遍。後來他年長了些，接手家業，卻不行醫，倒是做起賣藥的行當。雖然年紀輕輕便富甲一方，可他畢竟是血氣方剛的年歲，又好鬥毆，仗著家中富有，朝中又有靠山，江湖上得罪的人不在少數，家門被尋仇的砍得傷痕累累，妻兒都不敢同他住。  
葉決獨個兒寂寞了，便到處尋花問柳，男女不拘，這會兒來東京，正是要去東堂遊玩的，結果聽說那兒出了人命，已歇業近半月，更覺沒趣，若不是凱爾約他出來，他早就回杭州了。

葉決見他兩個進來，便站起來作揖，又同沈魚道：「在下葉決，字景岷，久仰沈魚兄大名。」沈魚見他站起身來，既高且瘦，雙眸目光如炬，似要把人盯出火來，一看便知絕非善類，今次請自己來，肯定求的不是好事兒，便作揖道：「不敢當。」葉決笑道：「沈魚兄就莫謙虛了。」便請兩人就座，又喚方才帶路的小廝，把桌上菜餚的蓋兒逐個揭了。

凱爾自小食齋，還怕葉決點了一桌的肉，卻見近半是齋菜，色香味全，比起葷菜當仁不讓。葉決同他們斟酒，又先敬一杯，那兩個也各自敬了。葉決便請他兩個起筷，又同他們夾菜。那凱爾照吃不誤，老實不客氣。沈魚見此，謝過葉決，便起筷之。

沈魚同凱爾平日做夢都沒想過來醉仙樓，此時難得嚐到珍饈，都不大想談話，各自不做聲的享用。倒是那葉決耐不住沈默，先開口道：「聽說沈魚兄武功了得，卻一直懷才不遇，當真可惜。」沈魚忙掩口，把美食吞下肚，才笑道：「葉兄過獎，咱家練武衹是喜好，平日多是去瓦子賣藝為生。」

沈魚話音剛落，才想起桑家瓦子裏，早無他的立足之地了，頓覺失言，又收不回話兒，尷尬得緊。一時房裏沈默，衹聽見凱爾在嚼菜根。那凱爾見靜得可怕，也連忙吞了下去，同他兩個添酒。

那葉決拿起酒杯，啜了一口，不緊不慢道：「可你被教坊除名了，瓦子也混不下去，不是麼？」不等沈魚應他，又道：「其實咱家已注意了你三年有餘。」沈魚停了筷，奇道：「哦？」

葉決悠悠道：「三年前你同浮笙決戰，明明是你佔上風的，偏是那浮笙陰險，害你受傷落敗，這事兒早就傳遍江湖，好多人都替你惋惜哩。」沈魚頓了頓，才道：「承蒙葉兄錯愛。」那葉決話鋒一轉，忽又道：「你和凱爾兩人兒時是師兄弟罷？分別了將近十年，可有敘舊？」

葉決見凱爾忙著風捲殘雲，便對沈魚道：「凱爾之前一直隨家母學醫，後來家母病逝，他便出師去行醫了，豈料第一個醫的便是你。幸好那浮笙沒下重手，不然咱家的藥材，還不一定救得回哩。」

沈魚聽之，想雖然這葉決看似來者不善，可若不是他出手相助，恐怕便再不能奏阮，更無緣結識趙檉。他一想起趙檉，心中一陣漣漪，站起身抱拳道：「多謝葉兄知遇之恩。」

葉決請他坐下，又道：「咱家聽說你還有別的隱疾？」沈魚望望凱爾，見他默許的神情，也想這葉決是來救他的，不如和盤托出，於是便頷首道：「實不相瞞，在下教這怪病纏身多年，深以為恥。」葉決似等著他這句一般，聽之淡然一笑：「沈魚兄言重。你助我生意，我同你醫病，一家便宜兩家著。如何？放心，我葉家是正經人家，不做傷天害理之事。」

沈魚又驚又喜，驚的是葉決輕描淡寫的神態，喜的是他居然這般輕易就答應了。這般你情我愿，便一拍即合，沈魚也沒問他是什麼生意，要幫些什麼忙，便道：「在所不辭。」

葉決聞之大喜：「好！」又端起酒杯道：「咱家先敬沈魚兄一杯。」沈魚也回敬葉決，兩個一飲而盡。凱爾見他兩個皆大歡喜，怕自己被遺忘了，也放下碗筷，敬了葉決和沈魚。那沈魚難掩喜色，又一連飲了好幾杯，葉決也連連同他夾菜。

那三人風捲殘雲，相當於沈魚幾個月工錢的酒菜，便在一個時辰內教他三人一掃而空。沈魚不知是興奮還是醉了，一臉意猶未盡，又舉杯道：「葉兄大恩，在下無以為報！」便仰頭飲盡。葉決衹淺淺笑道：「不必言謝，咱們各取所需而已。」

三人酒足飯飽，葉決命手下先送凱爾回去，便要帶沈魚回葉府取藥。那兩個上了車，並排而坐。平日這車衹載一人，如今又多一人，看著頗為擁擠。那車行了一陣，過了擾攘的集市，到了稍靜些的內街裏。

那葉決飽暖思淫慾，想藉著酒勁兒逗沈魚，卻見他方才還春風滿面，忽然就不說話了。葉決便轉頭望，見他面上似有難色，低頭咬唇，眉頭緊皺，便問：「沈魚兄，怎麼了？」沈魚沈默了一陣，深吸一口氣，才道：「無事。」他不開口猶自可，一開口說話，聲線軟綿綿的，既無助，又誘人。

葉決猜他是發病了，也聽凱爾說過他發病的情形，雖說自己有家傳藥方，卻想百聞不如一見，便不作聲的假裝不知，裝模作樣的掰指甲。

過了一陣，衹聽得耳畔喘聲漸重，葉決偷偷瞄了瞄沈魚腿間，卻見他不安分的在襠間揉來揉去。這葉決總不是柳下惠，見沈魚泥足深陷，怎可見死不救？便試探著問道：「沈魚兄犯病了麼？」

沈魚不作聲，咬著唇點了點頭。葉決又問：「這是多久的事情了？怎麼弄的？」沈魚本不想答的，可若不和盤托出，他怎麼同自己治？便沈吟了一下，才道：「四年前，我練武的時候不慎跌倒，傷了骶骨，從此⋯⋯」葉決打斷他道：「每日要多少回？」沈魚喘息道：「少則一兩回，難受起來時候，五回也試過。」

葉決聽了忽地失笑：「居然也有人可以滿足你。」沈魚臉一紅，想起那浮笙，卻又狠狠的握緊拳頭；可身子不聽使喚，一想起少時雲雨情景，渾身更是熱將起來。

葉決見此，也把持不住了，一把抱住他便親他唇，又伸手抓他襠間去。沈魚又羞又怒，身子渴求，卻不想教他碰，急得用力掙扎道：「葉兄請你自重！」葉決雖然看著瘦削，氣力卻不小，死死攬住沈魚腰間，一手抓住他那話便弄將起來，鬆了口笑道：「喚我自重？硬了的貌似是你罷。這般一碰就興起了，想來病得不輕哩。」

那沈魚還想掙開，卻教他弄得身子酥軟，漸漸的無力了，羞恥的哭出來，嘴唇也咬出了血。葉決見他身子軟了，那話兒卻更硬了，一邊扒他衣服，一邊在他耳邊道：「若不知道症狀，我怎拿捏用藥的份量？」  
那沈魚爽得渾身發顫，一次次要推開葉決，卻使不出勁兒，帶著哭腔哀求道：「葉兄⋯⋯求你⋯⋯我真不想獸性大發了⋯⋯」葉決不理他，便去咬他頸側，弄得一塊塊紅斑，藉著喘氣的當兒道：「食色，性也。人性使然，怎變了獸性了？」

人性失控，便成獸性。沈魚衹這樣想，口裏卻說不出來，教那葉決又抓又揉，衹好求他放手。可他越是求饒，葉決便越是猖狂，又解開他褲子，把個指頭塞進他後庭去弄，害得他羞恥之餘，便是絲絲快感，根本無從反抗。葉決見他不掙扎了，便扳開他腿搭在座位兩側，跪在他身前，望著他受辱的模樣，胯間也燃將起來，便也寬衣解帶，順手把沈魚褲子除了。

衹見那沈魚上身衣衫不整，下身一覽無遺。那葉決雙手遊走，把他渾身愛撫了個遍，掠過私處時還不忘挑逗，摸得那沈魚既想求他進入，又礙於面子，一時教他折磨得好生痛苦，便抓著袖口咬住，忍住口中嗚咽。

葉決甩開他袖子，用自己雙唇塞住他口，一手抱著他背，一手在他後庭裏按壓抽送，弄得沈魚漸漸的沈醉了，所謂道德顏面，都忘得一乾二淨。

親得一陣，葉決便鬆了口，見他總不肯叫喚，便邊弄邊問道：「你這樣很舒爽麼？」衹見那沈魚挺起身子，嬌喘著應道：「是⋯⋯是⋯⋯」葉決還不滿意，抽出指頭又問：「你說，要還是不要？」沈魚終究忍不住了，衹求葉決快快滿足他，便抓起他那話，在自己穴口徘徊，邊弄邊求道：「我要⋯⋯葉兄⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」

葉決不答他話，扳開他手，便伏身其上，把他雙腿架在肩頭。沈魚衹感到有個滾燙粗硬的物事，擠進他後庭裏去，深入得差不多了，便開始進進出出，動作不溫不火，輕重有道，實在教人暢快淋漓。

這葉決如此瘦削，那話兒卻甚粗，沈魚見車裏狹窄，也動彈不得，便夾緊了他那物事，仿佛全身就是個穴洞，教那人不斷的抽空了又充滿，肉棒兒磨著洞壁的快意，教他實在欲罷不能，甚至都不想治好病了，直生了一輩子供人玩弄的念頭。

也不知是地面不平，還是他兩人交合的節律，車子顛簸得越發利害，葉決也動得越來越快。沈魚已快爽到極點，那怕天崩地裂，也要先滿足了再說，便不顧一切的抱緊葉決，斷斷續續的喚道：「快些⋯⋯快些⋯⋯用力⋯⋯」那葉決不應他話，氣息卻更粗重，淺淺的在穴口快速抽送，便是猛地深入。

如此循環往復，那沈魚漸入佳境，整個被慾望淹沒，眼見快洩了，又握著自己那話來弄，不久渾身一抽搐，濺了一身黏稠。

葉決見他酣暢淋漓，也隨之抽出來洩了，望著他意猶未盡的樣兒，卻不捨得起身，又抱住他來親。隨著他兩個停下，車子也不顛簸了，過了不久，便停在葉決落腳的客棧前，葉決這才起身整理衣衫。

沈魚累得癱倒在車裏，喘息未平，睡意又至，又覺自己好生失態，便勉強打起精神，起身清理收拾。葉決揭開簾子望了望外頭，便道：「你在這兒休息等我，咱家這便配藥去。」

過了約半個時辰，葉決才提著個大包，慢悠悠的出來。沈魚衹道他會喚個小廝拿來，不想他竟親自送藥，想這葉決也算待人以誠，便下車去迎接。葉決把那大包塞進他手裏道：「這兒是十日的藥，早晚用溫水送服，咱們十日後再會。」

沈魚接過藥道：「多謝葉兄！」葉決擺手道：「不必言謝。」便命車夫送沈魚回家。沈魚剛轉過身，又想還是問他拿藥方為妙，不然以後病犯了如何是好？便折回去，正要說些什麼，那葉決卻頭也不回，入屋去了。

沈魚望著那一大包藥，抱在手裏也夠重了，感覺也價值不菲，但如此不費吹灰之力便成了囊中物，總有些難以置信。究竟這葉決打的甚麼如意算盤？且聽下回分解。


	5. 第五回 落魄伶人逢伯樂 癡心皇子會情郎（下）

上回沈魚為了治病，可說是賣身與葉決，連後庭重地也拱手奉上。這葉決還算守信，當即便與他十日的藥，可奏效與否，卻是不得而知。

沈魚取了藥，回到家來，已近黃昏。凱爾已備了飯菜，見沈魚進屋，便招呼他來食。沈魚衹覺屋裏昏暗，便又點了盞燈在飯桌上。衹見桌上兩碟素菜，兩小碗飯，桌子比先前空了不少，燈光搖曳下更顯淒涼，便問：「師弟今日買不到菜麼？」

那凱爾懶洋洋的應道：「咱家中午才饕餮了一頓，還不太餓。師兄若餓了，就多吃點兒。」雖然沈魚也不餓，可他就不愛剩飯，便把那包藥放在一旁的凳上，硬著頭皮開吃。

好不容易挑乾淨最後一粒飯，見凱爾的碗裏還有些剩飯，便瞪了他一眼，拿過他碗，也夾了個一乾二淨。凱爾也習慣了，便不理他，漫不經心的左顧右盼，衹等沈魚吃完，他好去洗碗，忽然瞥到沈魚身旁凳上那包藥，頓時來了精神，便問：「這是景岷與你的藥麼？」

沈魚頷首道：「是，這兒是十日的藥，他說十日後再來會我。」又放下筷子，提起藥來放到桌上道：「可我問不到藥方，萬一十日期限過了，他還不來，那豈不是⋯⋯」凱爾笑道：「咱家好歹是個郎中，開來看看聞聞，不就曉得了麼？」便又拿了個碟兒來，拆開一小包藥倒在碟裏。

那葉決卻好似早知他有此一著，特意把藥全磨成了粉狀，又加了好些香料，掩蓋了本來氣味。凱爾頓時被潑了冷水，悻悻道：「你當我方才沒說話罷。」沈魚望著那藥粉，卻喜形於色，端起碟子聞了聞，又沾了一點放入口裏。

凱爾又問：「以前師父與你的藥也是這樣的麼？」沈魚細細品嘗，才頷首道：「一模一樣。」便連指頭上的粉也舔淨了。凱爾大喜過望，替沈魚開心之餘，更替自己身子高興。雖然他比漢人高大健壯得多，可也是肉做的，教沈魚每日兩三回的折騰，實在是苦不堪言，便立即道：「趁未發病，快快服了。」

沈魚本想睡前再服藥，又怕控制不住，便斟了些溫水服了。當晚相安無事，直到睡前沈魚也不見發病，凱爾便放心了，兩人各自回房休息不提。

沈魚服了兩三日藥，病情果然好轉，先前是一日三次的，如今三日一次，還不用人助他瀉火了，此時心中陰霾盡散，面上頓時有了少時的朝氣，先前同凱爾顛鸞倒鳳的事兒，亦絕口不提。

凱爾見此，甚感欣慰。雖然沈魚又待他如少時一般，總說他吊兒郎當，丟三落四，可他覺得這般性子的才是他師兄，也便不計較沈魚之前失態，兩個同從前一般，相安無事。

過了十日，葉決依言來到沈魚家門前，喚個小廝去敲他家門，聽見有人應了，才慢悠悠的下車。沈魚出門迎接，見天氣也不太冷，可這葉決還是穿得層層疊疊，好似隆冬一般，顯得他四肢更是單薄，當即想笑也不敢笑。

不等沈魚問好，葉決搶先道：「沈魚兄，別來無恙？」沈魚深深作揖道：「甚好，託葉兄鴻福。」那葉決應了一聲，單刀直入道：「病好了麼？」沈魚應道：「已無大礙，不過⋯⋯」

他自知病情好轉，全靠藥物維持，正不知如何開口問他取藥，葉決卻打斷他道：「甚好！可你曉得，這藥不是白送你的，隨我回杭州，有事要你相助。」沈魚道：「甚麼事？」葉決也不看他，衹低頭看他那雙白骨般的手，懶洋洋的掰指甲，說：「到了再談。」

沈魚想既然受人恩澤，便非去不可；可他治病本來就是為了入宮見趙檉，這般兜兜轉轉，反倒離他越發遠了，便沈默了一陣又問：「立即起程麼？」葉決還是不抬頭，淡淡道：「當然，快去收拾。」

沈魚見他一臉理所當然，不禁生疑。從東京去杭州，路途遙遠，怎可同出門踏青一般兒戲？便又道：「衹但⋯⋯」葉決這才抬頭，打斷他道：「你不想要藥了麼？」沈魚正要說「想」，又覺自己為了區區一包藥，居然任人玩弄，實在好生不爭氣。可若不要那藥，不治好病，如何有臉面去見趙檉？

他望著葉決似笑非笑的模樣，心裏有些怒了，卻強壓了下去，又道：「那凱爾⋯⋯」葉決搶先道：「我已知會他了。反正你除了凱爾，在東京已眾叛親離，倒不如隨了我。」

最後三字聽得沈魚好不自在，可他別無他法，為了治病，衹好先聽那葉決使喚，當即便道：「勞煩葉兄稍候。」正要走回屋裏，那葉決突然拉住他，把他轉過身來，挑起他下巴，親他臉頰邪笑道：「我在車上等你。」

又說宮裏那頭，趙檉才高興了幾個時辰，隨著那沈魚匆匆而去，心情再次一落千丈。他那裏曉得沈魚病情的來龍去脈？他還衹道沈魚每日被病痛折磨，該如何尋他回來？即使召他進宮，他也留不下來，還省得他奔波，說不定舟車勞頓，害他病得更重，豈不是得不償失。

其實這趙檉擔心沈魚病情是假，怕空虛寂寥是真。爹爹寵愛大哥，娘親照顧年幼的五哥六哥，那有人顧他感受？三哥趙楷雖然年齡相仿，可他比起聽曲，更喜悶在屋裏作畫，半天都不說一句話。趙檉想他才十二歲不到，性子就如此沈悶，日後如何交朋結友，如何談情說愛？自此便對他敬而遠之。

這下倒好，同齡的兄弟各忙各的，衹剩那趙檉遊手好閒，害他更不想留在宮中，與其坐擁榮華富貴，倒不如到江湖去闖蕩，反正又不得寵，不如出宮尋那沈魚玩樂。

說讀書習武，這趙檉總是左推右搪；說離家出走，卻是坐言起行。他決定了去尋沈魚，當即便收拾了行裝，藏在床下，又花了幾日時間，藉著賞花追蝶，四處尋覓機會。

莫看他裝瘋賣傻，皇天還真不負有心人，一日朝中進貢遼朝，趙檉見是時機，取了行裝，說是去看熱鬧，趁無人注意，便躲到運貢品的車裏，居然也教他瞞天過海，一路還怕被人發現，漸漸聽到鬧市嘈雜，才發覺已出了宮外。

顛簸了不知多久，趙檉有些餓了，悔意在心頭一閃而過。外頭的天地比他想的要大得多，萬一沈魚已不在東京，那該如何去尋？他本打算出了宮便下車的，卻見城裏人多不好躲藏，又多等了一會兒。去了人少的地方，他掀開蓋箱子的布探出個頭來，見是時機了，便要跳車出去。可他一低頭望地，忽地便害怕了，又縮了回去。這般來來回回，猶猶豫豫，那一行已出了南門，進了荒郊野嶺。

此時天色漸暗，趙檉望了望外頭，見更是陰森可怖，衹恨自己沒早些跳車，如今卻真不敢跳了，一時不知所措，急得要哭出來。

葉決同沈魚上車，正要出城，卻見天色尚早，便先去就近酒肆吃喝。本來沈魚怕葉決酒後亂性，便婉言謝絕。葉決不允，說他餓了，即使沈魚不吃也要陪他，沈魚便同他去了酒肆。起初還把持得住，不做聲的坐了一陣，見那葉決大魚大肉，還毫無分享的意思，心中不禁浮起「獨食難肥」四字，也教他引誘得餓了。

葉決見此，也不點破，便同沈魚斟酒，又喚店家取些熟牛肉來，夾到沈魚碗裏，柔聲道：「沈魚兄，何必難為自己？咱家可真捨不得看你挨餓。」便乾脆夾起塊肉，送到他口裏。

沈魚好不情願，勉勉強強的開口接住，那肉差點跌在桌上。他下意識抬手去接，咬是咬住了，就是沾了一手的肉汁，不自覺的便去吮手，邊舔邊望了望葉決，眼神裏既是尷尬，又是嬌羞。葉決見此，忍不住親他臉，親得他一臉的酒味夾著油膩，又同他夾滿了一碗肉，道：「歡喜就多吃點兒。」

兩個吃酒吃到傍晚，出得酒肆來，都各有些醉了，正好回車上休息。放下簾子，車中更是昏暗，沈魚昏昏欲睡，不自覺的倒在葉決肩上。葉決也漸漸寂寞難當，見沈魚入睡了，便趁火打劫，悄悄解了他衣扣，摸進他衣襟裏，往他身上亂摸。

不同漢人少年的胸膛，乾乾淨淨，光光滑滑，這沈魚才二十有二，胸腹卻密佈細細的絨毛，從脖頸下端，直蔓延到胯間去。上次看著來摸，倒不覺得稀奇，如今一片漆黑，五指穿行其間，倒是別有一番趣味。

那葉決從肩頭摸到褲頭，抓了左乳又抓右乳，沈魚還似乎渾然不覺。葉決便變本加厲，有意無意的用指頭兒弄他乳頭，弄得在指間挺立起來。葉決起初聽得沈魚氣息漸重，弄了他一陣，便聽得他在夢中細碎嬌吟，一時忘了分寸，禁不住下手去抓，一用力就弄醒了沈魚。

沈魚先發覺的卻是自己枕在葉決肩上，連忙坐起，卻發覺胸前衣衫都敞開了，不禁又驚又怒：「葉兄你⋯⋯」葉決卻裝著聽不到，不緊不慢的把手攏到袖裏，自言自語嘆道：「果真是個尤物，我有些想反悔了。」

沈魚正要叫他自重，又想說來無謂，便不做聲了，坐直了身子整理衣衫。剛扣好外衣的扣子，外頭遠遠聽得一陣廝殺。葉決打開簾子，見一片迷霧，遠遠似乎見的一堆人，圍著輛車子打鬥，便喚車夫停車。沈魚搶先道：「我去看看。」葉決哼了一聲，算是允了。

沈魚從行囊裏摸了把短刀，便落車往混戰那頭去，見那頭打得激烈，不敢貿貿然的接近，便先躲到灌木後頭。衹見幾十個人，半兵半賊，圍著輛車，都打作一團去。這沈魚受過冤獄，本就對官兵無甚好感，看他們挨打甚是解恨。

正想袖手旁觀，冷不防一把匕首迎面飛來，沈魚稍一歪頭，那匕首便嵌在他身旁樹上。沈魚見是時機，拔了匕首，站起來厲聲喝道：「那個扔的？咱家好端端在草叢裏出恭，怎生得罪人了？」

正所謂盜亦有道，無關緊要的人，他們那裏懶得費力去打？於是連望也不望沈魚一眼。沈魚見一計不成，乾脆衝將過去，見個賊寇迎面撲來，便拔出短刀，又想無怨無仇，傷人不妥，就改用刀柄擊他虎口，可那賊一縮手，便教個官兵砍傷，痛得滿地打滾。

沈魚見此，心中無名火起，乾脆快刀砍亂麻，搶在官兵身前，左手短刀，右手匕首，在他們被砍之前，用刀柄先制虎口，再擊雙肩，一面喝道：「快走！」那些山賊倒也識趣，知道沈魚有心相救，便不去以卵擊石了，連滾帶爬，忍著劇痛，扶著那被砍傷的賊，隱進叢林裏。

那些官兵見賊寇走了，也個個收了朴刀。沈魚似乎忘了手裏還有刀，轉身便向他們作揖，心想他們肯定會說些「多謝大俠仗義」的話，不由得沾沾自喜。那些官兵卻望了望他，見他是個夷人，衹道他幫忙退敵是另有所圖，也不道謝，上車匆匆離去。沈魚正要說些什麼，那些個官兵生怕他追上一般，急急的走了。

沈魚尷尬之餘，不由想起年幼時師父教他讀書，讀到一句「非我族類，其心必異，戎狄志態，不與華同」，雖然師父沒有明說，但他也猜到了八九。方才滿腔英雄氣概，都教那些個官兵潑了冷水，心想早知如此，便由他們打個夠了。

沈魚望望手中匕首，見雖然不是上品，可丟了也可惜，留著削果子倒是可以，便用手帕包著，同短刀一併收起。正要離開，忽地聽得有人喚他名字。  
這荒郊野嶺怎麼還有旁人？沈魚衹道自己聽錯，正要邁步，又聽得一聲「沈魚」。沈魚剛轉過身，便見個小小人兒，從灌木那頭飛奔出來，定神一看，竟是那趙檉。

衹見那趙檉一撲到沈魚懷裏，淚水便飛流而下，都蹭到沈魚衣上去了，驚得沈魚不知所措，急道：「殿下，你怎地在這兒？」那趙檉不答他，衹管低泣。沈魚見此，便要彎腰撫慰之；才動了動身子，那趙檉卻抱得更緊。沈魚便由得他抱，一手輕輕的撫他頭髮。

趙檉泣了一陣，也漸漸收了聲。沈魚這才問道：「你專程來尋我的？」那趙檉連連點頭，那淚珠兒一滴接一滴的滑落：「我怕你出事兒，便⋯⋯」沈魚彎下身子，借著月光，捧起他小臉兒同他拭淚，柔聲道：「害殿下多費心了。」

趙檉總算破涕為笑，隨手抹了把淚，湊到沈魚耳際悄聲道：「我偷偷出來的，莫喚我殿下。」沈魚又道：「那在下⋯⋯咱家怎麼喚你？」趙檉乾脆攬住沈魚脖頸，親了他臉頰，小聲道：「你叫沈魚，我便叫落雁好了，正好湊一對兒。」

沈魚聽了，不禁失笑。本來浮笙是喚作「落雁」的，後來一個雲遊的和尚來拜訪師父，見了浮笙雖然年少，卻飛揚跋扈，一身戾氣，便說落雁這名兒，鋒芒太露，謙遜不足，便同他改名浮笙。

沈魚這才想起，落雁同浮笙居然是同月同日生，不可不說是個巧合。沈思之際，落雁又道：「沈魚哥哥！咱家以後便隨你了，可不準撇下我！」沈魚柔聲應道：「這個當然。」便一把抱起他，往葉決車那頭去。

葉決從車裏探出頭來，見那沈魚一人去，兩人回，不禁奇道：「這是誰？」沈魚望了望落雁，同葉決道：「我師弟，落雁。」葉決知沈魚同門的衹有凱爾和浮笙，何來這麼一個小孩？心裏覺得出奇，沈魚又道：「凱爾走後他才入門，葉兄應未聽過。」葉決應了一聲，瞄了那落雁一眼，驚得他即刻抓住沈魚，埋頭在他懷裏。

沈魚趁機對葉決道：「落雁同家人失散，方才又險些遇劫，可否帶他同行？安頓下來，再想辦法尋他家人。」葉決應道：「都上車罷。」那落雁聽了，馬上假戲真做，抱拳道：「多謝大哥！」便抱住沈魚肩頭，由他抱上車。

本來車裏就窄，此時又多了一人，更是擁擠，沈魚便叫落雁坐他腿上。週圍漆黑一片，落雁見葉決坐到一角，一言不發，便問道：「這位大哥，請問尊姓大名？」葉決道：「免貴姓葉。」沈魚接過話道：「他是郎中，同我醫心疾的。」話間悄悄抓了葉決大腿一把。那葉決也馬上會意，點頭哼了一聲。

落雁剛想喚他「哥哥」，突然想起方才沈魚喚他作師弟，便改口道：「師兄上次不是說無藥可治的麼？」葉決悠悠道：「確是無法根治，但治標也未嘗不可。」落雁聞之，喜出望外道：「多謝葉大哥！」葉決淡淡道：「不必言謝。」便倚在窗旁，閉眼不作聲了。

落雁這日可算是又驚又喜，驚的是路途險惡，喜的是再遇沈魚。雖然路上險象環生，可總算是不枉此行，連這般個荒野也能重逢，難道他兩個緣分是天注定的？無論如何，他終於得償所願，也覺得累了，枕在沈魚肩頭，漸漸入睡。

沈魚見那落雁在懷裏睡得安穩，一手攬緊他背，一手撫他秀髮，心中萬千愛意，卻不知如何訴說。想他為自己區區一個伶人，就此拋棄榮華富貴，來伴自己左右，真好似夢境一般。

千般陶醉之際，有隻瘦骨嶙峋的手掀開他衣擺，往他胯間摸索，見他不敢動，便放肆起來，滑到他腿間去，摸進他褲襠裏，握住他那話又捏又擦，又玩弄那球兒。那葉決玩得不亦樂乎，聽到黑暗中沈魚喘聲漸重，那物事教他握得又硬又燙，便弄得更是起勁，連揉帶捏，教那沈魚頂端都滲出水來。

沈魚怕驚動落雁，任得葉決握住他命根子，下唇都咬腫了，就是不做聲。那葉決還嫌不夠，另一手又摸他胸膛，不覺摸到落雁的頭髮，才急急縮手，抓住他那話的手越發用勁，似要逼得沈魚叫出聲，才肯善罷甘休。

沈魚那受得住他這般折騰？教他弄了不久，便覺快要洩了，不自主的挺了挺身，下意識的喚了一聲，濺得衣服濕了一片之餘，還驚醒了落雁。落雁半夢半醒的，聽沈魚氣息粗重，衹道他又犯了心疾，急道：「師兄又犯病了？」沈魚忍不住長長喘了幾聲，慢慢順了氣息，才柔聲道：「無事，你衹管睡罷。」

落雁也沒多問，聽沈魚氣息漸漸平復，又伏下去睡了。於是他們幾個，一路南行不提。這沈魚落雁二人，兜兜轉轉，幾經波折，終於重逢。後事又將如何？他兩個何去何從？且聽下回。


	6. 第六回 觀浪歡娛未遂 聽雨情衷難言

話說這日，昊天標行的標頭柳若霜當是好生煩躁。一早起來，便有個標師同他請辭，說家裏添丁，作為父親，總想看著孩兒長大成人，於是便不幹了。若霜本來睡意未退，一肚子氣，聽他這般一說，更是火上澆油；正要發火，另一個又同他說，家中老母病重，既然賺錢都不能同他續命，倒不如回家陪他最後一程。

這若霜聽他這般說，那還有不允的理？本來離任是提前半月通知的，若霜居然說七日後便同他倆結工錢。那兩個標師感激涕零，連聲道謝，卻不知若霜心中憤怒可謂是萬馬奔騰，卻奔不出他口中來，見那標師們喜形於色，衹好到練功的木樁處生悶氣。

其實他心裏也明白，標行是刀口舔血的活計，又累又險，若這標行不是家傳的生意，想必連他自己也金盆洗手。可本來也便人手不足，這般又走了兩個標師，怎生維持生計？想得煩了，便去賭坊試試手氣。可他這日居然手氣忒好，連贏了好幾盤，頓時煩躁煙消雲散，趁著贏了些小錢，正要去置些新衣，打把新刀，一想標行手頭拮据得很，咬咬牙便作罷了，逕自回標行去也。

回到門口，見到個漢子伏在石階上，若霜衹道是個死人，頓覺好生晦氣，一腳踢到他肚皮上，把他翻轉身來，才見是個生得可俊的少年，雖然雙目緊閉，眉宇間隱隱一股傲氣，竟同亡兄柳天朔有幾分相似，不由生了惻隱之心，彎下身子探他鼻息，見居然還有氣，心下大喜，便要扛回屋裏，豈料這少年看著瘦削，身子可結實得緊。若霜見扛不動，心想這人忒壯，留著走標必是個材料，便一頓連拖帶扯，把浮笙弄進屋裏。

那邊廂葉決三人，帶著幾個小廝一路南行，說是趕路，實是遊玩。過了十幾日，才回到杭州葉宅。落雁久居深宮，故事聽得多了，那裏親眼見過大千世界？這一路玩樂下來，既無父母管束，又無宮中規矩，當真是樂不思蜀。

這葉宅遠離鬧市，坐落在個小巷盡頭。兩旁樹木繁盛，鬱鬱蔥蔥，遠處隱約可見葉家年久失修，傷痕累累的大門。那一行人下了車，葉決的幾個小廝也從隨後的車下來，葉決便打發他們，從偏門進屋了。

那幾個小廝說說笑笑的，剛拐過彎去，大門便從裏頭開了。衹見又是兩個貌美小廝，邊道「恭迎少爺」邊迎他入屋。那葉決微微一笑，左手攬住較年長那個，親了他唇，順便彎了彎身子，右手抓了一把年幼那個的屁股，一氣呵成，毫不避忌，才想起身後沈魚落雁二人，轉頭望了望沈魚，喚他二人入屋。那兩個小廝也識趣的鬆開葉決，關上大門，同他們拿行囊。

莫看葉宅門外破落，內頭其實別有洞天。入門便是個小花園，鳥語花香，小橋流水，一樣不缺。橋不過三尺寬，剛好容得葉決一手攬一個的行過去，從花園右側蜿蜿蜒蜒的，延伸到屋簷下的長廊。橋下是個魚池，幾尾錦鯉卻懶洋洋的，有人來餵食才張一張口，吃飽喝足後，又躲到池底去，無聲無息，直如一泓死水。偌大一間屋子，雖然有小廝同他打理，卻依舊難掩冷清。沈魚忽然曉得葉決為何喜歡四處尋歡了，即便滿屋奇珍異寶，還不如野花兒香。

落雁見他屋裏擺設，民宅來說，算是富麗堂皇，可他著實是不驚奇。可轉念又想，如今他是平民家的小孩，見到如此大宅，理應兩眼發光，難掩興奮才是，便裝得一副吃驚豔羨樣兒，教那葉決心花怒放，乾脆叫他們放下行裝，喚小廝同他們打點房間，帶他們滿屋子參觀了一圈。

這沈魚看他擺設是假，數他有幾多個孌童是真。一路走過五六個房間，房門緊閉，裏頭都似乎有不止一個人。其中一間房門無關，那三個走過時，剛好看著裏頭的兩個小廝，一個紅衫一個藍衫，都光著下半身。

那紅衫的年紀不過十五六歲，坐在案檯後頭的圈椅上，雙腿搭上扶手，那藍衫的和他年紀相仿，一邊同他吹簫，一手探進他後庭去，一手弄自己那話。那兩個見葉決走過，絲毫不以為意，見到他身後沈魚落雁二人，才稍有些驚愕。

沈魚忙掩住落雁雙眼，匆匆走過，心裏頭默默計數，又加了兩個人。到如今為止，隨葉決去東京的有四個，開門的兩個大概是打掃庭院的，廚房還未見過，估計也不止兩三個。那五六個房間，當他一共十人，這般算來，也近二十人了。

逛了屋子一圈，葉決同他講家中收藏，他都左耳入，右耳出，倒是數得他家裏的小廝，總共差不多三十人。沈魚不禁沈思，難道這姓葉的也患了奇疾？不然以他如此弱柳扶風的身板兒，興頭上來，怎地招架得住？

葉決帶他們遊完花園，還滔滔不絕道：「方才那個琉璃盞，是當年遼國舊人，與我的定情信物。可惜時移勢易，本來好端端的，繼承鑄劍師之位後，忽然就不認人了。」沈魚還在思索，隨口應了聲「甚好」。葉決也不關心沈魚有無聽他說話，衹幽幽嘆道：「真個是冰清玉潔，傲雪凌霜。世間有此奇女子，教我還怎對旁人動心？」

這時落雁走得有些累了，拽了拽沈魚衣角。那沈魚馬上明白，一把抱起落雁，便跟上葉決腳步。葉決見他兩人都略帶倦容，加上也炫耀夠了，便親自帶他們去客房就住。本來備了兩間，那落雁卻非要同沈魚同房，說是獨個兒睡好生孤寂。

沈魚本來怕落雁撞見他發病，還悄悄的交代過葉決，叫他把落雁的房間安排得離他遠些；又見落雁渴望的神情，也不想開了教他失望的先例，也便勉強允了，便安頓下，一同整理行裝不提。直到日落西山，有個小廝敲門，說葉決備了西湖晚宴，才各自換了衣服，去正廳同葉決會合。

葉決見落雁著了件水色短衫，下搭胭脂色褲子，同大紅髮帶遙相呼應，襯得好不巧妙。看似簡單的一身，衣料卻十分上乘，又漿得筆挺，一看便知非富則貴，絕不是尋常人家的小孩兒。

反觀他身旁的沈魚，衣著換湯不換藥，還是一件褐色直裰，實在寒酸，便特意命人取來新造的桃紅絹絲貼裏，月白杭羅道袍；見沈魚的頭巾也舊了，又喚人取來一頂漆紗黑方巾，通通叫他換上，又叫小廝先帶落雁上車等候。

待個小廝拿來衣帽，沈魚便要回房換，突然教葉決一把拉住。衹見那葉決遣走了小廝，順手關了廳門，一邊解沈魚衣帶，一邊柔聲道：「來，我同你換。」見沈魚似乎不願，又道：「咱家都將你看遍了，你還怕羞做甚？何況又不用脫光。」話間便同他寬衣。

話雖如此，可葉決同他著上貼裏，他已經熱得一身是汗，忙道：「葉兄，咱家還是脫了自家裏衣罷，裹三四層的好熱哩。」語畢便轉身脫衣。葉決又把他一把轉過來，笑道：「原來你也會羞恥麼？」便順手把他裏衣扒了，麻利的同他穿戴。葉決方才一言，窒得沈魚如鯁在喉，他正想著如何辯駁，對方已同他著好衣衫。

果真是佛靠金裝，人靠衣裝，衹見那沈魚換了新衣，儼然是個玉樹臨風的男兒；加上洋人生得老相，雖然他才二十出頭，打扮一番之後，居然煞是老成持重，頗有些學究的味道。葉決把沈魚上下打量一番，這才滿意，便同他整好衣領，順便親了親他唇，又隔著羅衣愛撫他胸膛，見沈魚無意反抗，一路摸到腰間，又附到他耳際柔聲道：「你看你，被那身舊衣埋沒了，多可惜。」

雖然古語有云「衣莫若新，人莫若故」，著得這般翩翩君子，卻教沈魚渾身不自在。見葉決終於放手，沈魚便道：「等等，我回房去取阮。」葉決見他閃閃縮縮，故意一把挽住他道：「莫去了，咱們是去聽曲食飯的，又不勞煩你奏。」沈魚拗不過他，衹好一同出門。

這酒樓名叫觀浪亭，聽起來風雅清高，其實又是家相公堂子。若東堂的相公賣座的是床上功夫，此地則是以琴棋書畫馳名。若果硬要買春，衹要花得起錢，也未嘗不可，但比起東堂毫不遮掩的風塵味，更多一分衹可遠觀的仙氣。

葉決一早遣人訂了湖景雅座，這時一進門，迎客的小廝便滿面堆笑，一聲聲「官人」喚得柔情似水，把他簇擁了進去。沈魚拉著落雁，緊跟在葉決身後，眼看著葉決左擁右抱，想叫他在小孩子面前檢點些，又想這是煙花之地，也不便諸多抱怨。

一行穿過大廳，進了個昏暗的長廊。衹見長廊兩旁鑲著假窗，窗紙上盡是些春畫，姿勢無奇不有。屋梁上每隔三尺便有一盞宮燈，本身已不夠光了，透過掛在樑上垂落的白色薄紗，層層疊疊，飄飄忽忽，蓬萊仙境一般的地兒，兩旁淫靡不堪的畫卻若隱若現。

沈魚見此，不禁腹誹：明知有小孩子，怎帶來這等地方？又轉眼看看落雁，見他左顧右盼，衹怕污了他眼，又不好去說甚麼，心中總有些不快。

好不容易行到盡頭，迎面走來個公子哥兒，似乎醉了，有兩個小廝左右攙扶，還行得搖搖晃晃。葉決見是個不速之客，衹想假裝不見他，見他迎面走來，便轉而同沈魚談天。那人卻眼尖得很，遠遠便認出葉決，故意擋住他去路道：「景岷，數月不見，如今居然好洋人了？」葉決見他胡言亂語，也不想搭理他。

那人見葉決一臉冷傲，碰了一鼻子灰，便轉而對沈魚道：「你是番僧麼？」沈魚教他噴得一臉酒氣，心裏厭惡，也不動聲色道：「我是東京教坊的伶人。」那人又將沈魚重新打量了一番，恍然大悟道：「喔？我識得你！你便是上次入宮獨奏的沈魚？」沈魚也不想理他，又不想過於冷傲，哼了一聲便當是應了。

那人見沈魚正正經經的，一臉待人欺凌的模樣，便拿把折扇挑起他下巴，嬉笑道：「聽問你入宮後不久，那小王爺便病了哩！莫非是你害的？」

不等沈魚應答，那人又湊近他臉，神秘兮兮道：「其實他臥病在床是假，下落不明是真，你可曉得？」沈魚最恨不自重的傢伙，見他如此輕佻無禮，差點便按不住脾氣。不等沈魚開口，葉決見那人得寸進尺，忙打發他道：「你個醉貓，快去休息，莫失禮人！」

那公子哥兒無心之言，葉決絲毫不以為意，帶著他兩人便上樓去了，倒教那落雁大吃一驚，不禁抓了抓沈魚手臂。沈魚也自知不妙，這可是偷拐王爺的重罪，若是東窗事發，項上人頭那保得住？當下便警覺起來，先是安撫落雁，隨即瞄了瞄方才那人背影，見他跌跌撞撞，還同身旁的小廝調笑，笑得當真失禮，醉得好生徹底，才稍稍安心，若無其事的跟葉決走。那落雁也算有些小聰明，曉得怕了，便繼續裝他的小師弟，挽住那沈魚手臂，歡天喜地的跟上樓。

這湖景雅座果然名不虛傳，外頭西湖遊船，燈火璀璨，天上朗月，湖面繁星，好一幅江山如畫，一覽無餘。落雁見湖面五光十色，熱鬧非凡，忙拉著沈魚去看。那兩個對著畫舫指指點點，有些駛得近的，見到裏頭笙歌燕舞，又是一頓品評，兩個小聲講，大聲笑，好不快樂。

葉決不覺湖景新奇，倒是關心那行首何時來到，喚小廝催了幾次未果，便命人先上著酒菜。食到半飽，那行首才姍姍來遲。

衹見他不過十六七歲，一身青布長衫，兩緺童子垂髻，俏臉兒不施粉黛，五弦阮背在身後，本以為是個陰柔的風塵中人，見得廬山真面，才發覺是個清冷的美人兒。見多了庸脂俗粉，突然眼前一亮，等得再久也值得。葉決似乎看出了沈魚驚喜，不禁一臉得意。

沈魚細細端詳了他一陣，衹覺好生眼熟，想不起在那裏見過。未猜得出來，那少年把阮放到飯桌旁榻上，便開口道：「奴家澤玉，見過諸位官人。」葉決喚他同坐，又請他飲酒。澤玉卻婉拒了酒，又怕葉決介懷，便柔聲問：「官人今日想聽甚麼？」葉決笑道：「我隨意，你問這兩位。」

落雁遲疑了一下，轉頭望望沈魚。沈魚便道：「咱家不熟音律，便彈你最拿手的罷。」那澤玉應了，坐到榻上，抱起那阮，輕撥阮弦，正是沈魚譜的《醉花陰》。

沈魚寫這曲時，正是剛被逐出師門，滿心不忿無處可訴，加上手又負傷，衹好寫曲發洩，調子裏自然有些虎落平陽的怨氣。可由澤玉彈出，卻是滿腔哀怨，不知受了何等冤屈，才奏得出慟哭般的音色。沈魚看他面容，一如方才冷豔，悲憤卻從五弦間傾瀉而出，不禁為之動容。

一曲奏罷，澤玉微微頷首，便放下阮，不等眾人叫好，忽地啜泣起來：「多謝諸位官人賞面，過了今晚，咱家便不再奏阮了。」葉決問：「此話怎解？」澤玉邊說，邊簌簌的落淚：「咱家上有一兄，名叫靈玉。本來大哥要來探我，順便同我一同奏阮，可惜卻為人所害，那兇手正是個奏阮的樂師⋯⋯」

一聽「靈玉」，那沈魚頓時心裏頭涼了半截。若落雁不在場，他定會同澤玉道明原委，即便是澤玉要他以命抵命，以那沈魚性子，恐怕也在所不辭，可如今多了個落雁，自然是先保顏面，免得在他面前毀了清譽。

葉決見沈魚按兵不動，趁機擁那澤玉入懷，安撫道：「生死有命，請節哀罷。你看人生苦短，該及時行樂才是。」他這一番輕描淡寫，似乎並不奏效，衹見那澤玉掙開他懷抱，以袖掩面，抱起阮急急的跑將出門。外頭的小廝要追，葉決也說罷了，還留了一大筆賞錢，說與他同靈玉辦後事。

這邊落雁險些穿幫，那邊澤玉有苦難言，教沈魚頓時沒了興致。葉決望了望沈魚，又望了望不知所措的落雁，同沈魚打趣道：「早知便由你帶阮來助興。」沈魚衹笑了笑，也不說話。

澤玉一事，教三人心中都不是滋味，也沒了通宵玩樂的心情，便衹在湖邊散步了一陣，匆匆打道回府，而後葉決衹說同沈魚談些正事，打發了落雁回房。落雁離了沈魚，頓覺無所事事，加上夜已深了，便梳洗上床，躺在個白玉的枕頭上，卻對奇珍毫不在意，眼見枕邊空空，隨之也空虛寂寞起來。

這落雁還是個稚子，那曉得情愛之事？每次聽沈魚奏曲，莫名歡喜，卻道不出所以然來。平時長輩的情愛之事見得多了，便道他對沈魚也是那般的情意。眼見那阮倚在床頭，想起沈魚奏阮的神情，心頭不禁泛起一陣漣漪。

此時，窗外淅淅的開始下雨，雖然漆黑一片，卻更是教人馳思遐想。那落雁等了許久，還不見沈魚回來，見著夜雨濛濛，竟似個詩人一般，眼見雨漲秋池，心盼剪燭西窗，沈默了一陣子，竟幽幽的輕嘆了一聲。正要起身去窗旁張望，不覺碰到了沈魚那阮，激起一串圓潤溫柔的聲音。

落雁先是一驚，卻覺琴聲伴著雨聲，居然格外好聽，若是如今沈魚在旁，一同倚樓聽雨，該是何等美妙，不禁又撥了一下。正當那落雁浮想聯翩，聽到沈魚開門，卻來不及縮手，教他抓了個正著。

沈魚平日最忌諱旁人碰他的阮，可見是落雁，既不敢生他氣，也著實氣不起來。落雁見沈魚過來，急急縮了手，怕沈魚生他氣，便搶先問道：「師兄怎去了這般久？」見他臉龐紅暈未散，氣息還有些淺促，又問：「你怎麼了？可有不適？」

沈魚怕他看出端倪，勉強喘順了氣，上前便親他前額，柔聲道：「無事。」鬆開口時，又覺得冒犯了，正要開口道歉，那落雁環住他脖頸，輕道：「師兄，你奏阮我聽可好？」怕沈魚不應承，又撒嬌道：「衹一曲《如夢令》！」

本來沈魚睡意已濃，教他這般一求，又似乎忘了疲累，便同他放下羅帳，抱起阮坐到桌旁同他奏曲。好在沈魚做夢都記得那曲兒，雖然疲累不堪，但好歹還出不了差錯；奏完一曲，見落雁不做聲，想必已入睡了，便收好那阮，躡手躡腳的去床邊看，卻見他被子踢了，手放在褲襠裏。

沈魚想起自己幼時也愛抓著命根子睡，師父發現了說會傷身，便小心翼翼抽出他手，卻不小心弄散了褲帶，露出根粉嫰嫰的玉莖兒。沈魚這般身經百戰，初時見了，居然也臉上發熱，衹因他除了幼時看自己的，便不曾如此接近孩童的私處，越看越是歡喜，禁不住碰了碰，便已渾身火熱起來；正要低頭去親，又想落雁年紀尚小，來日方長，不宜操之過急，便作罷了，同他著好褲子，起身服藥，熄燈與之同眠。

漫漫長夜，沈魚躺在床上，心頭全是方才情景。聽著耳邊落雁的氣息，想去抱他，稍一猶豫，又默默躺回去，自是輾轉難眠。

沈魚自知奇疾難醫，可難得落雁尚不知情，又不嫌棄他身份，自然把落雁當是歸宿，決心日後便守著他一人，再不同旁人有染。至於病情，衹要準時服藥，瞞得一時是一時，等落雁成人了再作打算。這沈魚如意算盤打得響當，又是否能如願？下回便見分曉。


	7. 第七回 闖錦城八方受敵 赴巫山四面楚歌

又說恭州昊天標局。那浮笙不知昏睡了多久，微微睜眼，迎面陽光普照，刺得他趕緊合眼，過了許久才適應些，緩緩坐起身來。衹見身旁圍了六七個人，有男有女，有老有少，或蹲或坐，一個個目光如炬，直要將他燒成灰。那浮笙剛教太陽傷了眼，又教這麼一群人盯著，似又要昏將過去，卻覺太丟人了，便勉強撐起了身。

當中一個綠衫少年見他醒了，往後頭大聲喚道：「當家！那廝兒醒了！」急急來了一個女子，約莫二十五六，穿了件牙白襖兒，下著藕色裙子，十分素靜，奔過來時，酡紅內裙若隱若現，似富人家的小姐多過標師。

浮笙又揉了揉眼，再睜眼時，那女子已來到面前，衹見週圍眾人還是看熱鬧的，連忙打發了去：「去去去，沒甚好看，莫要嚇著人家！」又扶浮笙起身，坐到樹蔭裏去，見他神情還有些迷糊，喚人取來糕點茶水，與他食了，又問他身世，見他年紀輕輕，無家可歸，標行又缺人，便有意挽留。

當晚的晚飯多了個人，就是衹有七張椅，要搬別處的椅子來，又放不下。正為難時，若霜問：「若曉那裏去了？」綠衫少年道：「你那寶貝弟弟身體不適，不出來食飯了。」若霜便對浮笙道：「那你先坐若曉這兒。」便拉出那椅子，招呼浮笙來坐：「等他兩個一走，便有位置與你。」話間狠瞪了身旁的兩個標師一眼，那兩人衹好陪笑。

浮笙剛坐定，大家互通姓名，在座的人便開始打聽他身世，你一言我一語，浮笙顧著答話，筷子就未碰過口。

一人道：「你是誰？從那裏來？」浮笙答：「我是廣東端州人，從東京來。」另一人道：「你多大年歲？」浮笙答：「十九。」又一人道：「你怎流浪到此處？你家人那裏去了？」浮笙嘆道：「說來話長。」便把師承清風八詠樓，同沈魚青梅竹馬，最後不知何故反目成仇，鬧得比武收場，他有心道歉，對方卻不聞不問，於是便決意離家出走一事，粗略說了一遍，說到沈魚同他形同陌路時，居然險些落淚。

若霜也曾聽聞清風八詠樓的比武，衹想這浮笙外表煞氣是重了些，可本性不壞，決定留他做標師。這一著正中下懷，浮笙立即應承，拜謝了若霜，於是皆大歡喜，一同飲酒食肉不提。

浮笙休息了幾日，便開始隨眾標師習武。晨練晚修，切磋比試，雖然比以前同沈魚二人練習時候辛苦得多，可他卻樂在其中。過了半個月，終於盼到若霜帶他去走標，樂得他摩拳擦掌，一夜未眠。

往東行的，大都是長途，若霜衹想帶浮笙去見識下，便同他去押往成都府的短途標。由恭州往成都，說近不近，說遠也不太遠。雖說成都城裏尚算安定，可週圍都是賊寇，個個知成都城裏有錢人多，隨便搶一個都夠過冬了，自然日日守株待兔，樂此不疲。

這浮笙年少氣盛，一身武功無處發洩，頭一次走標，衹想若見了賊寇，便殺他個七零八落，想著便覺得暢快淋漓，聽著若霜喊標，衹覺窩囊得很，聽著聽著悶了，便抱胸坐到一旁，夢他的刀光劍影去。不知過了多久，若霜低聲道：「你睡著了？」浮笙衹道有事可做，頓時打起精神應道：「沒。」若霜便道：「這林子不太平，你當心些。」

朗月當空，和風拂面，還未有機會一展身手，教浮笙多少有些失望。更教他失望的，是如此美景，身旁的居然不是沈魚。若沈魚在此，兩個在林間把酒賞月，談天說地，該是何等美妙？可那沈魚真是鐵了心腸，先前還如膠似漆，說離了就離了。

突然週圍殺出幾個山賊，個個綁著紅頭巾，生怕人認不出是搶錢的，人手一把大砍刀，雖然四週黑暗，月下刀光閃閃，甚是懾人。那浮笙還在思念沈魚，卻教這群不速之客打斷，藉著怒氣未散，不等若霜出聲，提刀便跳下車，瞬間擊倒了幾人；想必那幾個山賊也想標師不會輕易出手，便擺著架勢嚇人，不想那浮笙真動了手，加上他身法又快，一時無人還擊，衹見一條鬼影掠過，竟都教他傷了。浮笙還覺不夠本，抓住那山賊頭子，正要一刀刺去，聽得身後一聲喝令：「你在做甚？快快放手！」見浮笙停了手，卻還不肯放，又厲聲道：「上車！」

那浮笙好生不願，又捏了那強盜衣襟一陣，才狠狠把他摔回地上，一邊往標車走去，一邊不時回頭望那幾個強盜，見他們真的傷得無力再追，才攀上車，忿忿不平，抱著雙臂不語。若霜見此，忙上前抱拳打圓場道：「諸位，小孩子不懂規矩，咱家教導無方，請多包涵。」又賠了些湯藥費，這才打發了那群山賊。

若霜見剛闖了禍，便不教浮笙喊標了，兩個靜悄悄的穿過叢林。若霜等走遠了些，便開始說教：「你性情怎同我大哥一樣？又衝動又暴戾，如今是走標還是行刺了？」浮笙依舊坐在一旁，不理他。若霜又道：「你便不做聲罷！連這點都同他一樣！日後你若遭了不測，也是自食其果！」

浮笙咬了咬唇，好久才擠出一句：「謹遵教誨。」那兩個默不作聲，又匆匆趕了好幾里路。若霜氣也消了些，見浮笙還是環抱雙臂，一動不動，也想方才語氣重了，便道：「阿浮，凡事留一線，日後好相見。強盜也要過活，何必趕盡殺絕？教訓過便罷了。」

浮笙一聽「阿浮」，頓時心頭一震。從前衹有沈魚才這般喚他，恩恩怨怨又湧上心頭。他又忽然想起件事情，急問：「師姐，未知你大哥是那位？」若霜道：「柳天朔，字追月。」浮笙略加思索，才道：「⋯⋯不認得。」

衹聽得黑暗中，若霜長嘆一聲：「你初到恭州，當然不識得他。他也算是個有名的標頭，人脈甚廣，武功又好，就是愛嫖相公。咱們行裏規矩，走標時絕不去拈花惹草，免得人下毒手。早年算他幸運，無出大事。後來做了標頭，便變得肆無忌憚，四處尋花問柳，開始還叫我保密，後來不知怎的，人人都曉得了，他還不知避嫌，還說若走標去東京，必去東堂好好玩樂一番。」

一聽「東堂」二字，浮笙不禁握緊了拳頭。自打殺了靈玉，一想沈魚被別人弄得爽的模樣，便不自禁怒從心起。久而久之，一聽到好南風的漢子，便想沈魚也許已教他玷污過了，不由得也起了殺意。

若霜卻不察覺，邊驅車邊悠悠道：「上得山多終遇虎，有一次他走標去杭州，路途遙遠，中途又忍不住去了相公堂子，玩得樂不思蜀，標車教山賊偷了也不曉得。為了搶回標車，跑到人家山寨去，殺了個七零八落；幾十口人，成年的同女人都教他當場殺了，留下些年少的男子，綁起來玩弄了個遍，玩弄罷了，便棄在原處，一把火燒了山寨，都活活燒死了。結果遭人報了官，送上了斷頭臺。所以阿浮，切莫重蹈覆轍！」

浮笙一聽追月已死，暗自長舒了口氣。此等採花大盜，若撞見了沈魚，那還得了？如此便放下心來，火氣也漸消了。

正所謂說者無意，聽者有心。西湖宴後次日，沈魚便特意去買了些婦人衣飾胭脂，與落雁穿戴塗抹起來，扮得同個豆蔻少女毫無二致。葉決衹道是沈魚怪癖，也不過問，看他的神情卻多了些鄙夷。

沈魚見葉決說是有事相求，可這段時日，對此居然隻字不提，每日帶他二人遊山玩水，酒池肉林，好不快活，教他十分焦躁。見藥粉一日比一日少，眼見便見底了，這日早晨同落雁用過小食，便去葉決房裏問他拿藥。葉決親自開門，笑道：「早晨，沈魚兄有何貴幹？」見沈魚不做聲，也猜到了大概，又道：「要藥麼？在我房裏，先請進罷。」

沈魚不想竟然如此順利，當下也不多想，隨他穿過屏風，一心想服了藥後，便可在落雁面前扮多一陣君子。這葉決家中四處富麗堂皇，臥房卻少有的簡潔，擺佈卻十分奇怪。床在東北角落，椅子案檯在南，中間一大片空地，衹放了塊波斯地毯。房梁上垂下幾條紅繩，三三兩兩掛在一處，也不知有何用意。

沈魚見葉決一入房便擺弄那幾條紅繩，對取藥一事好似失憶了一般，又問道：「葉兄，請問藥粉在⋯⋯」葉決停了手，轉頭打斷他道：「這藥好生矜貴，你道是平常可服的麼？」沈魚心下不妙，道：「葉兄此話何解？」葉決也不看他，答道：「我本來請你來就是來助我的，當然是要用到你了，才與你藥。」

沈魚見他出爾反爾，忍住怒氣道：「你究竟要我助你甚麼？」葉決不答，嘴角卻露出一抹淫笑，挑起沈魚下巴，舔了舔他唇，悠悠道：「你今早未服藥。」他一邊說，一邊撫沈魚胸膛，又似笑非笑道：「算算時辰，你快病發了，是麼？」

沈魚衹望了望他，低頭咬唇不語。方才進門時候，也覺得胯間隱隱發熱，經葉決這麼一說，他越是羞恥，胯間那物便越是硬挺起來。正要轉身奪門而出，便想若他這副模樣教落雁見了，該如何解釋？出去是出不成的了，便衹好背水一戰。那沈魚越發難受，理智又開始土崩瓦解，望了望葉決臍下，便想葉決也同他雲雨過，雖然是瘦了些，可床技還算上乘，若這葉決真衹想以他洩慾，若不教落雁發現，亦不失為互惠互利。

正要豁出去上前獻身，葉決搶先一步，將沈魚攬入懷，一手同他寬衣，撫他身軀道：「咱家自從第一次弄你，便教你迷得神魂顛倒。世間竟有這般無瑕又渴求的肉體，害得我實在不捨得治好你。若你好了，便離了我，教我怎生捨得？」

那沈魚當是慾火焚身，依稀記得投靠這人，是要治病，要同落雁雙宿雙棲的，可此時興起了，又難以自拔，就似人餓了，必然飢不擇食，於是竟脫口而出道：「葉兄⋯⋯那⋯⋯那便莫治了⋯⋯快與我⋯⋯」葉決聽了，卻停了手，捧起沈魚臉龐，一臉寵愛的神情：「怎還這般見外？喚我景岷便可。」沈魚衹應了聲「景岷」，便急急的上前親他唇。

葉決卻忽然手上一用勁，將沈魚推倒在地，一把抓住他腰，又是一陣舔吮啃咬。那沈魚吃痛，卻教他摔得頭昏腦脹，起不了身，渾身又酥軟得難受，待葉決舔咬夠了，才望了望葉決，把他拉到身前，衹盼他撲上來。葉決明知沈魚渴求，卻不如他的意，冷笑一聲，甩開他手站起身，從腰帶裏抽出條小皮鞭兒，往他身上一頓招呼。

沈魚教他殺了個措手不及，冷不防教他一鞭抽到龜頭上，痛得他整個蜷縮起來，捂住腿間，輕哼了一聲，卻引誘得葉決更來了興致，舉起皮鞭，又是一頓狂風驟雨，把他衣衫都抽得支離破碎；但見他縮在地上，髮髻都散亂了，衹顧得喘息，抬頭望了望葉決，便又羞又怒的低下頭去。見沈魚一臉痛苦神情，就是不肯求饒，葉決也漸覺沒趣，便停了手，挑起他下巴道：「你還想要麼？」

沈魚這病情，不停藥猶自可，一旦中斷服藥，發病時更比過去難熬百倍，非要求人洩慾不可。葉決這般欲擒故縱，真教他難堪至極；明知如此屈辱，心中不忿，卻不住哀求道：「要⋯⋯要⋯⋯」葉決又從懷中摸出根黑帶子，蒙住他雙眼，笑道：「要麼？你要甚麼？」

不等沈魚答話，葉決便把兩個指頭兒，探進沈魚口裏，撩撥他舌頭，牽出一條口涎來，又解了自己褲子，把他口涎抹在自己那話兒上，上下弄得硬了，便把那物塞進沈魚口裏，見沈魚不願吮，便趁他張口喘氣，猛地插到他喉頭去，不顧他掙扎嗚咽，用力進出了十幾個來回。

沈魚滿面漲得通紅，眼看就要教他噎死了，突然一陣敲門聲，救了他一命。葉決正要喚小廝去開，聽得外頭在喚「師兄」，呢呢喃喃暗罵了一句，便丟下沈魚，起身整好衣衫，親自去開門。

衹見那落雁站在門口，氣喘吁吁，一見葉決出來，急問：「葉兄！請問我師兄在你處麼？」葉決頷首道：「咱家在同他針灸，煩請回房等候。」落雁這才舒一口氣，道：「好罷！我看他今晨面色不佳，想必是犯病了，勞煩葉兄照料！」那葉決淡淡道：「一定。」落雁探了探頭，聽不到沈魚聲音，衹好悻悻離開。葉決怕他折返，喚了幾個衹長他一兩歲的小廝，同他去院裏蹴鞠。

這邊廂葉決支走落雁，順手鎖了房門；那邊廂沈魚伏在地上，方才對話聽得一清二楚，見葉決若無其事的回來，一邊嗆咳，一邊怒罵：「你這禽獸！」

葉決卻不動怒，冷笑一聲，一巴掌把他扇倒在地，道：「你連禽獸都不如！那落雁頂多十二三歲，你居然下得了手！」不等沈魚辯解，又道：「我知他不是你師弟，你隨身帶個小孩兒，難道不是用來洩慾的麼？你還告他你有心疾，果真是個偽君子！」

那沈魚教他扇得頭昏眼花，癱倒在地，迷糊間衹聽那葉決道：「那你願做幾個時辰的常人，還是做一世的淫蟲？」那沈魚眼前一片漆黑，體內慾火熊熊，痛苦萬分，衹好反反復復哀求道：「快來弄我⋯⋯快⋯⋯」

葉決笑道：「好罷。」趁沈魚神志不清，喚來兩個高大男子，將沈魚雙手綁到樑上那兩條紅繩處，叫他跪在地上，又道：「我本想請你過來玩樂的，不想你竟自己送上門。」便喚那兩個男子好好招呼他，自己坐到旁邊椅上，解開褲帶，一邊自瀆一邊觀賞。

衹見那兩個男子年紀不大，生得卻孔武有力，一聽葉決命令，便將那沈魚一頓蹂躪。一個跪到沈魚身後，把那話兒塞到他股間摩擦，又咬他後頸耳垂，一手摸到前面掐他乳頭；另一人側臥在他跟前，掐住他那話，忽輕忽重的又吮又咬。那兩人動作粗暴，痛得他不住掙扎，卻又爽得求饒不斷。

身後那人磨利了劍，扇了一把沈魚翹臀，掰開就用力深入。沈魚空虛了許久，突然被他狠狠充滿，舒爽得呻吟出聲；那人聽他聲音，更是得寸進尺，撞得他屁股響聲不斷。前面那人也不遑多讓，把那簫吹得十分熟練，時而輕攏慢撚，時而雨急風驟，沈魚根本無力招架，既看不見，又動不得，衹好任其擺佈，口中淫聲斷斷續續，看得人也慾火燒身，真有弄死他的衝動。

葉決見差不多火候，過去抓起沈魚頭髮，將那硬物直塞進他口裏，又弄得沈魚一陣嗚咽。葉決這次毫不手軟，掐住他下顎，深深送入，直到他肯乖乖含住為止。

沈魚教他三個弄得頭昏腦脹，將要窒息時候，一陣莫名快意洶湧而至，從腿間直衝天靈蓋，將他整個淹沒，仰著頭卻叫不出聲，幾乎昏死過去。見那沈魚洩了，那兩個男子才站起來，同葉決三人對著他勒了一通罐兒，精兒濺了他一臉，方才罷休。

葉決遣走那兩個男子，見沈魚還未緩過來，軟軟的掛在紅繩上，便同他鬆綁，解了他眼帶，親自同他擦臉擦身；又扶他坐到床上，見他衣衫破爛，便取來一套自己的，親自同他穿戴，柔聲道：「等等就把藥送你房裏，回去好好休息罷。」

沈魚漸漸喘順了氣，見葉決面上難掩滿足，衹想教他百般玩弄，不過是為了他這一句，衹覺羞恥至極，低頭咬了咬唇，才道：「多謝景岷。」

回房不見落雁，沈魚暗自舒了口氣，見剛好有個小廝走過，便使他去燒熱水，收拾了乾淨衣服，洗浴去也。

漱口了幾十遍，身上搓得渾身發紅，衹覺越洗越髒，乾脆連頭髮也一併洗了，渾身皂角混了茯苓的味兒，仍依稀聞到腥臭，教那沈魚越想越恨，甚至對葉決起了殺心。

雖然他曉得葉決身手不差，不過以自己武功修為，殺葉決簡直是易如反掌。可病情如何是好？落雁又如何是好？左思右想，皆是死路一條，教他幾乎哭將出來。

突然屏風後有個聲音，沈魚一躍起身，隨手往腰間裹了件衫，到門口一看，空無一人，地上落了個荷包，卻是落雁隨身之物。沈魚心下稍一沈吟，拾起荷包，穿戴妥當，若無其事的回房去也。眼見紙包不住火，沈魚到底作何打算？且聽下回。


	8. 第八回 悲歡離合猶他顧 冷暖浮沈皆自知

自打浮笙去了趟成都，似乎學乖了些，去時還是匹脫韁野馬，回時倒似乎想通了甚麼，乖乖跟在若霜身後，該趕車時趕車，該喊標時喊標。若霜也著實驚奇，怎麼這就馴服了？於是回標行後，對其傷人一事，若霜隻字不提，倒說浮笙機敏過人，是個好標師的材料，為了慶賀標行有此良材，便要帶一眾標師出去食飯慶功。

浮笙見個個歡呼雀躍，心想說是同他慶功，不過是找藉口喝酒。果不其然，到了酒肆，三杯女兒紅，二兩熟牛肉，幾巡過後，個個都東倒西歪，胡言亂語。一行樂不思蜀，一路飲到半夜，及至酒肆打烊，又去勾欄尋歡，浮笙卻覺無趣，早早回標行去了。

那浮笙躺在榻上，衹覺清風拂面，好不愜意，卻下意識摸了摸枕邊，摸不著那物，突然便悵然若失。縱使窮困潦倒，盤纏散盡，始終有一物，教那浮笙格外珍惜，就算餓死街頭，也要帶著陪葬。究竟是何等寶物，教浮笙這般愛不釋手？衹見浮笙打開衣櫃，取出個小包袱，小心翼翼的層層打開，卻是條從沈魚處偷來的褻褲，褲襠還隱隱有些黃漬，歷經歲月洗禮，體味沈澱下來，越發濃郁醇香，真個是攝人心魄。  
他本想同沈魚的情分，也好似釀酒般越久越濃。想他少時好逸惡勞，空有天賦，武藝卻不如資質平平的沈魚，師父見此，便派沈魚同他私下練功。

他總覺得師父從小就偏愛沈魚，從不打罵，頂多說教幾句；對他卻雙管齊下，一根藤條，三十六種打法，有時他自知理虧，卻敢怒不敢言。雖然他有些妒忌沈魚，衹因那沈魚三千寵愛在一身，忒地意氣風發；可他每次受罰，都是沈魚同他求情，過後也主動安慰他，同他擦淚擦血，教他對沈魚著實愛恨交加。

雖然浮笙天資聰穎，可是野性難馴，教師父打罵得多，更是同他背道而馳，不好好打功夫底子，倒是先練投機取巧的旁門左道。如今這倒好，眼前這廝兒，笨鳥先飛，連武功都比他這所謂奇才更勝一籌，不禁妒火中燒，見沈魚示範完突刺，正要過來對練，便觀其不備，冷不防的往他面門虛晃一劍。

那沈魚顧著閃避，不慎往後坐倒；那浮笙正要問他是否無恙，沈魚卻不聲不響，若無其事的站起身，一把抓住他手腕，說他速度有餘，力度不足，不等浮笙開口，又示範了一回。浮笙見他似無大礙，稍放了心，見他聲色俱厲，衹好跟著照做。

之後幾日，浮笙都獨自練武，早課晚課也不見沈魚，想他似乎真摔傷了，這日便去探望。行到沈魚臥房，衹見紗窗半掩，隱約聽得裏頭淫聲，浮笙躡手躡腳的湊過去，探頭一看，衹見那沈魚伏在几上，頭髮散亂，衣衫不整，褲子除到小腿，握著個角先生在後庭進進出出，卻似乎還嫌不夠，難受得要叫出聲，卻似乎怕人聽到，咬牙強忍，臉兒漲得通紅，好幾次按捺不住，淫聲洩將出來，直如發情一樣。

那浮笙素知沈魚不苟言笑，何曾見過他如此模樣？當下看得臉紅耳赤，雙腿也不聽使喚，不知不覺去了他房門口，問也不問便闖將進去。沈魚停了動作，轉頭同浮笙對視，臉頰兒泛起潮紅，眼神裏水波流轉，教那浮笙更是血脈賁張，胯間炙熱難耐，真想撲將上去。

眼見這不速之客似乎不肯走，沈魚拔出了那角先生，懶懶的拉起褲子，隨手綁在腰間，露著半片臀瓣兒，望著浮笙，重重喘息道：「阿浮，你為何不敲門？」

那浮笙更是不知所措，走也不是，留也不是，冒了一句：「師兄，請原諒我唐突⋯⋯」沈魚勉強喘順了氣，又道：「入都入了，為何還不鎖門。」

那浮笙呆呆的應了一聲，反鎖了房門，又立在原地不動；那物事高高的頂起衣料，龜頭那處濕了一片，想過去一親芳澤，雙腿卻動彈不得。倒是沈魚放下了角先生，主動走去浮笙那頭。

浮笙見他褲子居然沒綁緊，全靠那話兒硬起來撐著，隨他腳步，在他褲帶下一顫一顫；上衣也散開了，片片紅暈之下，絨毛遍佈胸腹，越往下越發濃密，綿延到那褲帶裏頭。

浮笙教這淫靡情景驚得呆若木雞，還未反應過來，沈魚已撲進他懷裏，一手撫他臉龐，指頭兒在他唇上打轉，另一手攬住他腰，貼到他身前道：「阿浮，我好熱，你可否⋯⋯幫我⋯⋯」「瀉火」二字未出，那浮笙按捺不住，抱住沈魚便吮他唇，趁他被親得頭昏眼花，順勢把他按到床上，又是一番纏綿。

雖然平日沈魚武功在他之上，可如今卻全無抵抗之力，任由浮笙蹂躪。那浮笙素來粗暴，床上亦無二致，親罷他唇，又去咬他脖頸，手上也不空閒，摸進他衣衫裏，渾身上下撫了個遍，就是不弄他那話，難受得他上下擺腰，把那物事蹭到浮笙身上。

浮笙玩弄了他一陣，正要換個花樣逗他，沈魚卻似乎耐不住了，坐起身來，摸進他褲子裏，抓住他那物事把玩，勒得又腫又硬，便掏出來，連舔帶吮，而後又解開他衣帶，一路從他下腹往上親，舌尖兒帶過胸膛，掠過頸側，又親到他唇上，雙臂環抱他背，又鬆口顫聲道：「阿浮⋯⋯快弄我⋯⋯」

浮笙衹道自己聽錯，又問：「你說甚麼？」沈魚難受得幾乎哭將出來，捧起浮笙臉兒又道：「阿浮，快⋯⋯我快受不住了⋯⋯」浮笙這日著實吃驚不小，這沈魚平日木訥嚴肅，如今真當說出此等淫話，便又問：「師兄你怎的了？可是中了春藥？」

沈魚不語，騎到浮笙身上，又把褲子除到腿根，那物跳將出來，昂首而立；一手握住浮笙那話，頂住穴口，來回擺腰，爽得他淫聲陣陣。浮笙見他步步進逼，心想平日教他佔盡風頭，難道連這檔子事，都要讓他爭先？便趁其不備，抓住他雙腿用力挺身，那物頓時整根沒入他體內。

那沈魚痛得喚了一聲，渾身一顫，將他夾得更緊。浮笙更是興起，直要撕碎沈魚一般，掐著他腰便是一頓橫衝直撞，弄得那沈魚連喚夾喘，似要斷氣一般；衹見那沈魚雙腿夾著他腰，雙手按著他胸膛，一頭鬈髮散在肩頭，都教汗浸濕了，滴滴甩到浮笙身上，滿面迷離的望那浮笙，口中連連喚之，引得那浮笙越弄越起勁兒，這頭觀音坐蓮，那頭老漢推車，戰了近半時辰，兩個都洩了，雙雙累倒在床，方才罷休。

之後好長一段日子，那兩個日日顛鸞倒鳳，好不快活。那沈魚似變了個人，一日不行房，便心神不寧，渾身蟻咬般難受，每日空閒時分，甚至早課休息，都要同浮笙大戰幾個回合；更有甚時，一日弄個四五回，那沈魚腿兒都軟了，好幾次扶著墻出門，過了幾個時辰，又回頭求浮笙弄他。

浮笙本是出於妒忌，難得有機會凌駕其上，自然就報仇般肏個痛快；可同沈魚行房多了，居然漸漸起了情意。每次同他交歡，肆意愛撫索吻，覺他肌肉緊實不乏彈性，聲線低沈帶些沙啞，平日嚴肅面容，如今滿是情慾，反差大得出奇，卻也意外誘人。

尤是每當雲雨過後，那沈魚意猶未盡的倒在床上，在枕邊喚他「阿浮」，那神情實在教他如痴如狂。後來見沈魚越發渴求，浮笙亦變本加厲，乾脆去沈魚房裏過夜，房裏幾碟果子，一壺清茶，衹聞帳裏雲雨，不顧窗外春秋。

可惜好景不長。一日，沈魚突然打回原形，百般柔情的人兒，又變回原先那根木頭，無論浮笙如何示好，都視而不見，聽而不聞，浮笙忍不住想抱他，卻教他一個反手擰了回去。那浮笙既不解，又不忿。明明沈魚引誘他在先，如今卻成了他自討沒趣，難得他一往情深，豈不是付之東流？於是他看準時機，一日早晨小食，趁他去洗手，在他小食裏放了春藥，看他食得一粒不剩。

當時適逢徽宗南巡，指名要來端州聽清風八詠樓，師父便與沈魚排了段獨奏，於是這幾個月早課，他都坐到前排去。浮笙坐他身後，聽他呼吸漸重，心中暗喜。

果不其然，一個時辰之後，那沈魚忽地起身，說身體抱恙，想去休息一陣。見師父允了，浮笙也起身，說去照顧沈魚，也跟著出了門。見那沈魚手捂腿間，跌跌撞撞的，拐進一處涼亭，便尾隨過去，裝模作樣的問：「師兄可有不適？」

那沈魚難受得說不出話，當即便撲將過去，扒了浮笙褲子，把他按倒在地，把他那話吮得硬了，手忙腳亂的除了褲子，一屁股坐上去，騎著他上下一頓搖擺，雙手按住他胸膛，一路喘息，一路喚著「阿浮」。

浮笙眼見沈魚獸性大發，毫不知恥，簡直是久旱逢甘露，也忘了兩人身處涼亭，同師父不過隔了一座假山而已；為了聽沈魚叫喚，用力往上挺腰，撞得啪啪作響，弄得那沈魚簡直欲仙欲死，上氣不接下氣，幾乎要昏將過去。 

正纏綿得火熱，冷不防一個人影擋了陽光，浮笙驚得停了動作，轉頭一看，居然是師父，正對他怒目而視；衹見沈魚還撐在自己身上喘氣，師父也轉而望去，見他還未緩過神來，一副自甘墮落的模樣，眼神裏難掩失望。

師父令他兩個著好衣服，跪到院子裏去。浮笙還想求情，沈魚卻一聲不響，站起身理好衣服，逕自走去院裏跪下。浮笙無奈，衹好跪到沈魚身旁。

本來那浮笙想，跪就跪了，也不算很難受，可過了正午，烏雲密佈，然後傾盆大雨，那浮笙又濕又凍，真想趁師父不注意，去簷篷下避雨；又望了望沈魚，見他紋絲不動，眼裏紅紅的，滿面不知是雨是淚，心裏頭也不是滋味，衹好打消了避雨念頭。於是那兩個頂著風雨，在院裏跪了一日一夜；自打那日之後，沈魚再未同浮笙說過話。

後來清風八詠樓被徽宗召入教坊，一行便遷去東京。結果那徽宗不知是食言，還是忘得一乾二淨，遲遲不批入宮；一行十幾個人，始終要果腹，於是便混跡桑家瓦子，仗著沈魚琴藝，很快打響了名堂，日子也算過得尚可。

可過了一段時日，那沈魚在臺上，有時心不在焉，好幾次險些彈錯，浮笙坐他後側，見他手抖得利害，衹道他身體不適，又不敢當面去問。師父似乎也發現沈魚狀態不佳，一日大清早就帶了他出門，說是同他看病。豈料師父被馬車撞倒，不久傷重去世，入宮一事，也不了了之。

當日師父臨終，將藥方交託浮笙，告知他沈魚病情，叫他好好照料沈魚。那沈魚卻不領情，對他避之則吉，寧願日日自瀆，都不肯讓浮笙近身。於是浮笙惱羞成怒，同沈魚決裂，將之逐出師門，便有了開篇一幕。

可那浮笙這頭剛趕走沈魚，那頭馬上就後悔了，心裏思念得寢食難安，卻拉不下臉尋他回來，還害得他身陷牢獄。如今沈魚不知身在何方，身上又無解藥，恐怕不知教幾多人玩弄過了。

浮笙想到這兒，又不禁怒從心起，險些撕了那褻褲，卻又怕下重手，毀了惟一寄託情衷之物，衹好長嘆一聲，又把臉埋進那褲襠裏去，又吮又親，渾然忘我，另一手使勁兒勒了一陣，洩了滿手精兒，隨手抹到手帕上，丟到地上去了。

不過正所謂塞翁失馬，焉知非福，若不是當時犯事，輾轉做了標師，說不定那沈魚就此飛出他手掌心，天大地大，那裏尋得回來？好在標行行走江湖，靠的就是人脈，若他聽聽話話，不得罪人，結識些江湖同道，說不定還能尋回沈魚。這般幾番思量，心中才安定了些，又親了沈魚褻褲，倒頭沈沈睡去。

皇天不負有心人，這浮笙一番賣乖，籠絡人心果然奏效。本來大家同他不熟，多少總有些避忌；後來覺得他做事兢兢業業，性情是粗暴了些，可待人十分誠懇，從不安壞心眼兒，最緊要是，他似乎也沒打算跳槽，於是漸漸都當他家人，打成一片不提。

臘月十二，浮笙一早起來，見院子裏空無一人，他衹道自己起晚，錯過晨練，又怕若霜責怪，四處尋找，才發覺人全都在廚房裏，看得那浮笙一頭霧水。若霜招呼他入去道：「你不記得了？昨日晚飯說了，今早不晨練，還不快來幫手切菜？」

那浮笙應了一聲，接過若霜丟來的白菜，便抄起刀，往砧板上招呼，一邊隨口問道：「今日做甚麼大餐，是那個生日麼？」眾人一齊指著旁邊不幹活那綠衫少年，不約而同道：「他。」

那綠衫名叫段笑天，長浮笙一歲，生得短小精悍，眼神兒水靈靈的，浮笙倒總覺得他才是小孩兒。那段笑天坐在一旁，蹺個二郎腿兒，捏個茶杯優哉游哉的呷茶，見那浮笙平時刀法迅捷犀利，切菜卻似乎不甚在行，小心翼翼，切切停停，便笑道：「你怎麼了，怕切到手指麼？」

浮笙嘆道：「今日也是我師兄生日，咱家往年都同他做生日的，不過⋯⋯自從我們反目⋯⋯」話間頭也不抬，還似帶了哭腔。

按理浮笙是該稱段笑天作師兄的，可他入標行半年，除了恩人柳若霜，都以名號呼之，從不叫他們作師兄師姐，每當他提起師兄，大家都曉得說的是沈魚，好在一眾標師直來直往慣了，倒也不甚在意。

段笑天還是頭一次見浮笙欲哭無淚的神情，忙安撫道：「好了好了，莫要難過。」正要去同浮笙斟茶，突然想起件事兒，折返道：「阿浮！我應該聽講過你師兄，他是不是佛郎機人，生得一頭鬈髮，總是板著臉的？」

浮笙一聽，整個人都精神了起來；宋地洋人本就不多，種種特徵如此貼切，必是那沈魚無誤，於是便追問道：「你在那裏聽說他的？」段笑天道：「杭州觀浪亭。」浮笙還未反應過來，身後一個聲音叫道：「你居然去了觀浪亭！看當家不打斷你狗腿兒！」

段笑天忙辯道：「不是我去！」又對浮笙道：「是我一個親戚，剛好識得那葉家大少葉決。上次他幾個老表去杭州玩樂，見到葉決帶著個傳教士模樣的傢伙進了觀浪亭，說他換了口味，他還不高興似的！」浮笙急問：「這葉決是何許人士？」段笑天道：「不清楚，聽講是個賣藥的。」

那浮笙稍作沈吟，衹聽他們提起「觀浪亭」三字，反應如此激烈，這名堂十有八九是煙花之地；加上沈魚頑疾未愈，又無法服藥，還跟了這廝兒，在這下三濫的地兒出雙入對，豈不是教人玩弄了個遍？想那葉決定是藉賣藥之便，行淫邪之事，浮笙不禁怒火重燃，當下計上心頭，決定尋那葉決，奪回沈魚，無論那葉決是何方神聖，衹要他敢碰沈魚分毫，必定送他去見閻王。

這般思索當兒，不自覺的一刀砍到那砧板上，手勁之大，那白菜砍成兩截不說，連砧板都幾乎教他破開來。究竟浮笙有何計策？且聽下回分解。


	9. 第九回 故人終歸成水火 狡兔安能辨雄雌（上）

這頭浮笙思憶成狂，那頭沈魚卻自有打算。自打那日洗浴教落雁見了，衹道教他看出端倪，這幾日寧願多服些藥，都不肯近葉決半步。

那葉決也陪他做戲，隔三差五去沈魚房裏同他診脈，故作深沈的問他病情；趁落雁不注意，悄悄摸他腿兒，見那沈魚不敢反抗，更是變本加厲，弄得他神情慌亂，險些穿幫，才滿意的收手。有時沈魚在涼亭裏奏阮，那落雁一路品茶，一路聽曲，好不愜意。葉決便藏身不遠處，悄悄望正兒八經的沈魚，笑得一臉淫賤。

過了些日子，沈魚見落雁並無異樣，日頭滿街遊玩，夜裏聽曲入睡，才覺自己多慮。不過要想擺脫葉決，還有好些時日，如此裝模作樣，終究是不長久。若要全身而退，且要不被落雁看出端倪，還得另尋他法才是。

沈魚步步為營，那落雁也不遑多讓。落雁年紀雖小，卻十分精明，對於自己處境心水清得緊。逃出宮已好幾個月，雖然東京表面毫無風聲，其實定是父王故意隱瞞，暗中派人大舉搜尋，不然作為一國之君，連個年少王爺都保不住，還如何保住半壁江山？

話雖如此，但若要他立馬回宮，他當然是一萬個不願。雖然他看似是父母掌上明珠，日日山珍海味，瓊漿玉液，幾乎是要風得風，要雨得雨，其實有苦自己知。大哥趙桓不過長他十日，加上他又是當今皇后長子，個個都怕他太得官家歡心，就算他做不成儲君，若果大哥有個三長兩短，皇位必然落到他手上，朝廷定是一陣軒然大波；於是宮中各人對他處處提防，連生母鄭皇后，因為怕人閒話，都寵愛大哥多於寵他，對他這個閒散王爺來講，簡直是接二連三的災難。

其實他那裏有這般野心，不就是想流連山水，縱情享樂而已。可是身在帝王家，半點不由人，若他同人解釋，豈不是欲蓋彌彰？老實來講，就算是把他推上龍椅，他還不想坐哩！幸好沈魚把他解救出來，雖然離鄉背井，再無眾星拱月，但江湖雖然險惡，卻別有一番天地，箇中奧妙，短短幾個月，又如何能參透？

雖然來日方長，可落雁也曉得，是時候收斂下了。皆因最近風聲稍緊，朝廷到處派人搜查，雖然沒挑明了是尋他，但他一見路上有官兵，甚至茶樓裏雙眼到處瞄的人，就覺得草木皆兵。

尤其一次同沈魚去看蹴鞠，路過個算命攤子，衹聽那算命的道：「好個俊俏的小娘子，若是個小官人，必是個人中之龍！」驚得他趕緊提著裙子，急步走開，還險些絆倒在地。進去看臺，看到一半，還撞見禁軍搜查，好在落雁精警，趁未被發現，借勢昏倒，讓沈魚抱他出去，逃過一劫，方才後怕不已。

本來他就身子羸弱，不時頭痛，甚至昏厥，如今怕被官府發現，日日如驚弓之鳥，不免總犯頭風，痛起上來，更加無心玩樂。見外面風頭火勢，也覺得該忍耐下，熬過了這一陣子，大千世界，還怕不夠他闖？

可在葉決心中，自有另一個如意算盤。一日府上來了訪客，送客之後，便召沈魚去書房，與他一個空心竹筒：「你同我去江寧府，送這書去蕭家莊，與那莊主蕭瀾。」沈魚一聽葉決要派他出征，登時整個人來了精神。見那葉決笑得不懷好意，便問：「所以你千里迢迢請我來，圈養了幾個月，衹是為了送書而已？」

葉決摸了沈魚後腰一把，調笑道：「沈魚兄，你莫小看這差事哩！」便端起書檯上的茶杯，呷了一口又道：「他家那兩個守衛，性情暴躁得緊，門外還有機關，若是換了旁人，書未送到就一命嗚呼了。」沈魚又問：「那我說是葉景岷送來的，他們也不留情面麼？」

葉決放下茶杯，望見沈魚一臉認真，險些失笑道：「那也許會。」又伸手去撫他臉龐，悠然道：「衹不過機關無眼，沈魚兄務必倍加小心。」葉決越講越煽情，那白骨般的指頭來回摩挲沈魚面上新生出來的鬍鬚，弄得沈魚好不舒服，便一巴掌拍掉他手，淡淡道：「曉得了。你幾時與我藥？」

葉決見此，似乎習慣了一般，又見那沈魚面無表情，可提到服藥取藥，還是碰到了著緊處，不由得狡黠一笑：「沈魚兄放心，途中所需，咱家自會準備。」然後又攬住他腰，往他唇上蜻蜓點水了一下，才道：「至於剩下的，事成之後你回來取就是。」

不等沈魚答應，葉決便擁著他一頓深吻，糾纏了一陣子，又順勢雲雨了去，斷斷續續弄了幾乎半個時辰，才見那沈魚扶著腰，跌跌撞撞的出門，行了好幾十步才直得起腰，往落雁住處走去。

雖然處處受制，但對逃離葉決魔爪，沈魚仍心存一絲希望。他衹想完成任務，收了藥，便帶著落雁捲鋪蓋走人，再不同葉決糾纏；可最近外頭風聲緊，亦不便帶著落雁同行，於是琢磨了好一陣子，才敢同落雁提起，豈料落雁一聽說沈魚要出遠門，便主動說要留在葉府等他回來。沈魚想這也罷了，正好趁此出門機會，順便探路，好等以後離開葉府也有地方落腳，於是便找了個天朗氣清的日子，動身北上。

聽聞這姓蕭的是遼國貴族之後，傍水而居，隱於楓楊之中；於是蕭家上下，皆以水木為名。

蕭家人平日深居簡出，大都躲在家裏鑄劍，好些年才鑄出一把，賣個好價錢，又夠隱居好幾年。雖然蕭家兵器吹毛斷髮，享譽武林，可蕭家人氣焰乖張，也得罪了不少同道。沈魚一路聽來，越發覺得這蕭瀾陰陽怪氣，同葉決一個套路，難怪要在家門口佈機關，果然生怕人來尋仇。

這蕭家莊地處偏僻，沈魚問了好幾趟路，才尋到楓楊樹外的入口。正好那處有個酒肆，見天色不早，便坐下喫酒吃肉，一曰果腹，二曰壯膽，等到日落西山，才入去樹林，剛行了幾步，踩到根斷樹枝，驚得他往後跳開，才想起件事來。

那葉決衹說有機關，卻不說有多少，在何處，那要如何迴避？害得那沈魚步步為營，生怕行錯一步。行了約莫半個時辰，衹見天已漸漸黑了，更顯得那樹林密密叢叢，陰陰森森，卻既不見機關，也不見葉決所講那兩個守衛。

沈魚正心中納悶，前頭卻現出一間大宅，門口掛了兩個蓮花燈籠，紅光映綠葉，燈彩照門當，登時大喜過望，冷不防前頭樹上跳下個黑衣人，擋了他去路。沈魚衹道他就是守衛之一，剛要慶幸自己有備而來，可樹林裏陸陸續續發出跳下樹的聲音，似乎遠不止兩個人，不由得心下一凜，一摸腰間匕首還在，這才淡定了些，不等對方開口，便搶先道：「諸位，咱家是奉杭州葉家大少葉景岷之命，送書與蕭⋯⋯」

豈料他話未講完，那群黑衣人不由分說，個個亮出把寒光閃閃的傢伙，縱橫交錯，瞬間將他淹沒。那沈魚暗罵一聲，深知不妙，衹好兵來將擋，水來土掩，真是有苦也說不出。

這沈魚甚少同人交手，更是頭一次應對這麼一大群人。過得幾招，發覺他們人數雖多，卻忙而不亂，繁而不雜，看似訓練有素，不似他習武全憑興趣。前頭一波被擊退，不是立即再戰，而是由後排補上，循環交替，那沈魚衹得一人之力，雖然守得滴水不漏，長久下去，實在是招架不住。

果然不消一陣，那沈魚便節節敗退，不能主動出擊不止，還衹能左閃右避，想必是先前房事頻繁，又疏於練武，漸漸發覺力不從心；對方更是連消帶打，將他圍了個水洩不通。擋得前頭，頭上又殺下一個；擋得上頭，背後又被砍了一刀。

他自覺背後一麻，然後鑽心的痛，頓時濕了一片，害他本不想傷人，這般一來，頓時怒從心起。本來衹是來送書的，莫名其妙被打不說，屋裏那蕭家莊主也是過分，手下就在門口打人，怎麽也不管下？

那群黑衣人見光是動刀逼不走沈魚，又使了新法子。衹聽外頭又似乎圍了一撥人，卻不靠近，疏疏落落的坐在樹林裏，衹聽一聲銀鈴，四方八面，琴蕭和鳴。這曲子沈魚少時也奏過，曲調平和，無甚特別，但放在這陰森密林裏，卻頗令人心煩意亂，起初還頂得住，不一會兒卻頭痛欲裂，胸悶作嘔，衹怕撐不了多久。

就在他分心當兒，手臂又被劃了一刀。眼看前頭就是蕭家大門，沈魚急中生智，冒著刀光劍影，攀上一棵樹，把樹折彎，離蕭家莊的圍牆近了些，便要躍上牆頭，豈料一個落空，滑下墻外，好在他扳住那瓦片兒，硬是翻了過去，重重摔在屋裏。

然而外頭的人，並無乘勝追擊。沈魚昏厥了一陣，隱隱約約聽見有人說話，伴著阮聲，從不遠處傳來。沈魚對這段曲兒，可謂是永世難忘。當時還在端州，若不是浮笙害他病發，當時在官家面前獨奏的，便是他沈魚，而不是他師叔逸清了。不過這人奏得甚不熟練，不知出自何人之手。他便循聲尋去，走去庭院盡頭偏廳那處，衹見大門半掩，兩人端坐廳中，一個是端莊少婦，披著件藕荷色衫子，透著裏頭的牙白主腰兒；下身著條石青裙子，倒是頭上的紅頭帶兒十分顯眼。他身旁坐著個漢子，著件灰色直裰，戴著頂舊頭巾，看不清面容，正在低頭喫茶。

那婦人抱著把五弦阮，奏完一曲，便同身邊人道：「官人，咱家奏得如何？比得上你師姐麼？」那漢子頷首道：「可惜師姐早逝，若你經他指點，必定突飛猛進。」那婦人聽之，撥了撥鬢邊亂髮，笑道：「咱家衹曉得拉風箱，奏阮的細緻活兒，果然不太在行。」那漢子抬起頭，見沈魚在門口，笑道：「一說起師姐，他的得意門生就到了哩！」 

沈魚定睛一看，居然是師叔逸清；那婦人見他入屋，也放下那阮。沈魚這才發覺他裙子幾乎綁到胸下，肚腹微微隆起，似乎身懷六甲。

自打師父過世，逸清就帶著十幾個弟子，在江寧府另立門戶，此時出現在蕭家，那蕭瀾還喚他官人，難道他兩個成親了？沈魚打量一下那婦人，同逸清眉來眼去，甚是親暱，又生得慈眉善目，毫無武林高手的架步。

正狐疑間，逸清便道：「魚兒，這位是蕭瀾，蕭莊主。」沈魚連忙作揖道：「晚輩沈魚，失覺失覺。」又道：「徒兒見過師叔。」蕭瀾見沈魚負傷，請他上座，道：「原來都是自家人，不必多禮。」又喚人來為他清理傷處。

逸清放下茶杯，笑道：「原來是魚兒，難怪我的八音陣未能傷你。」那沈魚一愣，八音陣？這又是甚麼名堂？莫非今時今日，連樂曲都能用來殺人了？沈魚衹曉得，入得教坊，不過是娛人娛己，說得好聽些，就是陶冶性情；樂器也是有傲骨的，用來做這些陰鷙事，即使他人願意，他的阮也不願意。衹是方才也著實見識過八音陣威力，實在是劍走偏鋒，非同凡響，於是一時也搭不上話。

逸清見他衣衫破了幾處，神情凝重，喘息未平，似乎剛經歷一場惡戰；那頭蕭瀾又不作聲，似乎早料到沈魚會來，趕忙乾笑了幾聲打圓場：「魚兒，新收的師弟師妹不認得你，莫要同他們計較。」又遞與他一杯茶道： 「咱家代他們向你賠罪。」

那沈魚接過茶，謝過逸清，轉而又對蕭瀾道：「前輩，晚輩此行，是受葉景岷之託，送書與前輩。」便將那竹筒遞與蕭瀾。蕭瀾接過那竹筒，卻不打開，擺弄了一下便放到一旁，對沈魚道：「有勞。」

沈魚費了許多波折，好歹是送到了，才長舒一口氣，這時才覺得背上生痛。正要問可否留下休息，卻聽見有人喊標，聲音越來越近，竟有幾分似浮笙。若果那真是浮笙，入屋見到逸清，他豈不是行蹤敗露？可轉念又想，浮笙怎會在這兒？想必是自己對他恨之入骨，聽著差不多的，都想成是他了。

沈魚正心煩意亂，聽得逸清問：「不留下小酌一杯？咱家取酒出來。」便急道：「徒兒還有事在身，不便久留。」逸清又皮笑肉不笑的呵呵幾聲，道：「好罷。魚兒，同門一場，今日所見，切莫告知葉景岷。咱家如今長居成都府，甚少回來。你若日後有事，儘管來成都尋我。」沈魚作揖應允，那逸清也應了一聲，便繼續飲他的茶。倒是蕭瀾起身送客，親自開門送他出去，又與他個錦囊，讓他交予葉決。

沈魚出去之後，等蕭瀾關了門，便閃到路旁草叢，眼看那標車漸行漸近，前頭坐了個人，穿得一身黑，起先還看不清，等那人行近，借著燈光一看，果然是浮笙！沈魚見此，不及細想，等那標車走過，立即悄聲離去。

那沈魚大難不死，體力卻已虛耗不少，出到鬧市，再找個大夫包紮妥當，便尋思著先去酒肆祭五臟廟。大快朵頤一番，不覺食得飽滯，便去河邊散步。

方才浮笙身影，在他心頭揮之不去。明明同他不共戴天，方才見到他時，心頭卻莫名躁動；明明想同落雁雙宿雙棲，卻對這浮笙既痛恨，又眷戀。這般浮想聯翩，漸漸行到一僻靜處，才發覺似乎有人跟著。  
浮笙見跟了許久，沈魚似乎還未發現，或是發現了，卻引他去無人處重修舊好，心中暗喜，見四下無人，大呼一聲「師兄」，便急步跟上去。

衹見那沈魚依然氣定神閒，眼見月光下，身後人影就要碰到他手，不緊不慢的掏出匕首，回身一手扳他肩膀，一手將匕首送入他上腹，用力沒至刀柄，才淡然道：「以後咱倆無拖無欠，你莫再來尋我。」語畢便將浮笙連人帶刀甩到地上，瞟了一眼，若無其事的拂袖而去。

浮笙自知有愧於沈魚，那人若要打罵他千百次，他也認了，可沈魚如此決絕，出手便要取他性命，卻教他始料未及。眼見沈魚走遠，他衹得瑟瑟縮縮伏在地上，傷處血流如注，身上雖痛，心中更痛。正要喚聲「師兄」，口中鮮血湧將出來，將他折磨得有口難言，片刻便昏死過去。正所謂偷雞不成蝕把米，浮笙如今落得這般慘況，日後如何是好？沈魚衝動傷人，又是否惹禍上身？且聽下回分解。


	10. 第十回 故人終歸成水火 狡兔安能辨雄雌（下）

時值十一月下旬，才過午後，天色昏沈，眼看就要下雨，來往行人匆匆走避，衹有一人有標車不坐，卻行得有氣無力，等雨落出了，才入到簷篷底下。

那浮笙見終於有瓦遮頭，累得倒在標車上，一摸腹上傷處，發覺又在滲血，卻無力起身包紮，衹好等天放晴，再尋下一家醫館。

這般又濕又冷，又痛又餓，幾乎要昏過去，可傷處越痛，越是教他想起沈魚。每當想起沈魚眼神，就似萬箭穿心，區區一點刀傷，簡直是微不足道，不禁感嘆這一路磨難，原來是他自食其果，衹好一聲苦笑，一言不能盡訴矣。

浮笙何以出現在江寧府？事緣又要從昊天標行講起。原來段笑天對若霜有意，想陪他去一趟成都府，豈料有趟急標要送去江寧府蕭家，眼看他不能成行，浮笙便主動請纓替他押標，一來成人之美，二來他打聽到沈魚在杭州葉決家裏，而蕭葉兩家又素來不和，這趟去蕭家，說不定能得蕭家相助，豈不是事半功倍？

浮笙本來打算先押標去江寧府，再南下杭州尋沈魚，殺葉決，再同沈魚道歉，自此遵師父遺願，照料他一生一世。好不容易若霜才應承他此行，豈料在江寧府就同沈魚打了個照面，才喚了聲「師兄」，便險些教沈魚送去了地府。

在醫館躺了幾日，官府便上門來查。浮笙衹說他買了果子，餓得忍不住了，便當街拿出來削，豈料身後被個運貨的撞了一下，手裏一滑，不但果子吃不成，小命都幾乎丟了。

好歹大難不死，但如何橫跨大半個中原歸家，真是難倒了他。雖然有標車坐，勉強還能躺下，可路途崎嶇，顛得他五臟六腑都換了地兒，平日還不覺如此，如今真是寸步難行，衹好尋個地方落腳，豈料還未尋到，天又下起雨來。

浮笙不想自己竟虛弱如斯，盤纏夠是夠用，但要算上湯藥費，真是捉襟見肘。正惆悵間，突然想起凱爾還在東京，去他那處，總比回標局近，便決定先去凱爾家療傷，待傷愈再回恭州。

那沈魚刺傷浮笙，雖然大快人心，但也怕惹禍上身，次晨便驅車回杭州，回到正好是臘月十二。雖然這日是他二十三歲生日，卻絲毫高興不起來，衹因他甫入城，便見告示處密密麻麻圍滿了人，過去一看，赫見一道黃榜：「二皇子趙檉病逝，追封袞王，東京上下齋戒三日悼之」。沈魚心知大事不妙，立即快馬加鞭，趕回葉府。

葉決得悉他回來，特意去門口迎接，見那沈魚一臉肅穆，輕笑了一聲道：「沈魚兄，此行尚算順利？」沈魚不答他話，劈頭便問：「落雁在那裏？」葉決望了望落雁睡房那頭，不緊不慢道：「莫急，莫急。他昨日同個小廝去買瓜果，回來就說身體抱恙，回房休息去了，現今還未睡醒。你倒莫去擾他為好，先來我處歇息。」

不等沈魚答應，便拉他入屋，正要乾柴烈火一番，見那沈魚閃閃縮縮，衹道他又不肯就範，乾脆把他推到床上，痛得那沈魚差點叫出聲。雖然他咬牙忍痛，可那一臉冷汗，還是教葉決發現不妥。糾纏間，衹見沈魚右臂上一條傷痕，長約三寸，看似刀傷，側邊還有幾處擦傷，葉決見此，不禁皺了皺眉，翻起他左袖，卻衹見幾道傷痕；再脫掉他上衣一看，赫見他胸前纏了白布，再看他背後，教葉決剛才一推，傷處又開始滲血，從那白布裏透出來。

那葉決抓住沈魚，前前後後審視了一遍，見無別的大礙，眼神裏才稍減擔憂，扶他坐起問道：「那個這般重手？把你傷成這樣？」見那沈魚支支吾吾，抓住他雙肩追問道：「是不是蕭瀾那廝？」

沈魚不曾見過葉決如此緊張的神情，可看著對方緊張，反倒讓他冷靜下來。葉決似乎還不曉得逸清就在蕭瀾家裏，不然逸清在蕭家擺那甚麼八音陣，差點兒要了他小命，葉決怎不叫他提防？便隨口搪塞道：「在驛館裏，有尋仇的認錯人了。」

葉決立馬追問：「真不是蕭家人？」沈魚正想逸清的手下，也算是他同門，當然不算蕭家人；但他剛想答「不是」，卻覺得此言破綻百出，若不是見過蕭家人功夫，怎斷定不是他們下手？於是衹說「不曉得」。  
葉決哼了一聲，一臉鄙夷道：「若那蕭瀾敢找你麻煩，咱家立馬去燒了他那蕭家莊！」便要喚人來，為沈魚重新包紮。沈魚攔住他道：「景岷，衹是小傷，由他去罷。」正要藉此起身穿衣離去，又教葉決拉了回來。那沈魚背後吃痛，也掙不脫他。

葉決一手拉他入懷，一手撫他胸膛道：「這兒是我家，你敢不聽我話？」便搶過沈魚上衣，丟到一旁，又除了他褲子，抓他回床上趴著；又命小廝取來藥箱，同他清洗上藥。

沈魚之前幫人上藥的多，卻鮮有人家為他塗藥的。浮笙小時教師父打，打得皮開肉綻，沈魚於心不忍，每次都悄悄帶他回房，同他塗藥，叮囑他日後要聽話。可他每每囑咐，浮笙還是次次犯錯。不知是死性不改，還是故意被師父打，好讓沈魚安撫他。想到這兒，不禁悄聲嘆氣。不過落雁大難當前，還想甚麼浮笙？葉決說落雁抱恙，定必是看了外頭的告示。落雁小小年紀，加上身子羸弱，怎受得這般打擊？換作是他自己，若師父找不到他，就到處說他死了，以他的性子，準保去自尋短見。如今又見不著落雁，害他越想越是憂心。

沈魚心亂如麻，也沒在意葉決在他背後做些什麼，衹聽那葉決道：「還是無需包紮了，這兒氣候潮濕，捂久了反而難愈合，記得盡量側臥。」他便隨口應道：「有勞景岷。」葉決似乎無意讓他起身，還乾脆坐在他腿上，邊愛撫他背邊道：「放鬆些，看你連日舟車勞頓，咱家同你鬆鬆筋骨。」親了親他後頸，摸向他後腰，摸到腰中央一處，起初淺淺按壓，而後逐漸施力，按過左側，又換右側；各按了二三十回，又往股間摸去，手停在他尾椎上方，便以方才的手法再按一遍。

那葉決一路按，一路自言自語：「你這趟出門，差不多有一整個月了罷？魚兒居然不愛戲水，真是奇哉怪哉。」說也奇怪，隨著他雙手遊走，藥力退潮一般消退，再漲潮時卻滿是情慾，直要從他體內湧將出來。

沈魚也曉得不對勁兒，正要張口問，卻差點兒呻吟出聲，衹好裝模作樣的清了清嗓子，壓低聲音道：「你在做甚麼？」葉決雙手陣陣用力，說話卻輕描淡寫：「沒做甚麼。想肏你，可惜你藥力又未過，衹好⋯⋯」沈魚聽此，馬上撐起身，不料腿兒也被葉決坐著，不但逃不得，還觸到背後刀傷，又痛得趴回床上。

他素知這葉決絕非善類，之前無論葉決如何放肆，如何羞辱他，他也忍了，想不到葉決此次居然這般無恥，為了玩弄他，不與他藥不止，居然不惜催情，同當年浮笙所作所為有何差別？便甩開他手怒道：「你放開我！」便要忍痛掙扎下床。

那葉決左手掐著他脖子按在枕上，冷笑道：「想走？走去那裏？想找你那細皮嫩肉的小師弟麼？我方才不是說了，他在休息麼？你怎如此心急？」話間，右手指節往他仙骨穴狠狠戳去，然後忽輕忽重一頓猛按，害得那沈魚叫喚連連：「放⋯⋯放開我！你快⋯⋯停手⋯⋯」他越叫喊，葉決就掐得越用力；沈魚喘不過氣，加上又被弄得淫心漸起，漸漸無力反抗，倒在床上喘息。

待沈魚渾身酥軟，葉決才鬆開雙手，掰開他臀，壓在他身上一頓衝撞。那沈魚抓著被單，咬唇不發一言。葉決見那沈魚渾身繃緊，就是不肯做聲，於是突然抽身出來，躺到一旁，慢條斯理道：「你方才不是叫我放開麼？你可以走了，咱家請五姑娘去。」

沈魚早知葉決最喜欲擒故縱，也懶得對他欲拒還迎，二話不說，起身跨坐到他腰間，按住他報仇般一頓狠搖，直要將他夾斷為止，還邊晃邊道：「你⋯⋯你不就想這樣麼⋯⋯何必⋯⋯」喘了幾聲又道：「何必大費周章⋯⋯」

葉決倒不曾見過沈魚這般霸道，想這廝兒真發起情來，竟是如狼似虎，直教他心蕩神馳，如入化境。見那沈魚攻勢稍緩，抓住他雙腿，便往上挺腰撞去，那沈魚終於忍不住，那淫聲雲崩潮湧，一發不可收拾。

不消一陣子，兩個都洩了，葉決還不罷休，抱住沈魚一頓深吻，才鬆手各自歇息。緩了一陣子，葉決才扶沈魚起身，替他抹汗穿衣，道：「好了，不弄你了，留你些氣力與那落雁。」豈料他一抖外衣，衣襟裏掉出個錦囊來。沈魚便拾起與他道：「差點兒忘了，蕭瀾與你此物。」趁葉決望著那錦囊出神，匆匆穿戴，便去落雁處。

那沈魚一路跑，一路整衣斂容，未到寢室門口便喚「雁兒」，喚了三四聲，無人應答，便推門進去，又喚了幾聲，依然一片寂靜。穿過屏風，衹見桌上放了點心，絲毫未動，杯中茶也涼了，卻依然不見人。

沈魚生怕落雁尋死，衝去床邊，衹見那落雁倒在床上，紋絲不動，面無血色，還依稀掛著滿臉淚痕，當下驚出一聲冷汗，手忙腳亂的按他脈搏，探他氣息，見他尚在生，方才舒了口氣。

此時落雁緩緩醒轉，一見是沈魚，便有氣無力的啜泣起來：「師兄！我爹爹⋯⋯居然⋯⋯」落雁本想同他說清來龍去脈，可他一開口，淚水又止不住的流，最後一句也說不出來。沈魚想說些話兒安撫他，又怕言多必失，衹抱他入懷柔聲道：「我都曉得了。」

落雁本來就是餓昏的，醒來又哭了一陣，氣息越發急促，似又要昏過去。沈魚急忙讓他坐到床邊，取來桌上茶點，落雁卻不肯食，滿眼是淚，望著沈魚道：「師兄，你應承我，如今普天之下，我衹剩你一個家人，你切莫離了我！」沈魚立即道：「我發誓，若我沈魚背棄落雁，必遭⋯⋯」落雁忙止住他，接過茶點，和著淚吃了個精光。

那浮笙一路走走停停，從杭州去東京，歷時一個多月，刀傷好歹復元了些，盤纏卻幾乎都用在沿途醫館。好不容易到了凱爾處，又是一窮二白，這般淒涼，竟有幾分似曾相識。若那凱爾不肯留他，也衹好露宿街頭。幸好那凱爾一見是他，馬上迎他入門，見他傷得不輕，即刻同他清理敷藥，又打掃沈魚的睡房與他暫住。

終於有個容身之所，理應是可以好好歇息，但對浮笙來說，又是個不眠之夜。衹見他抱著那枕頭被鋪，滿滿是沈魚體味，嗅了又嗅，親了又親，雙腿不自覺的夾住那被子，起先還小心翼翼的蹭，越蹭越用力，不覺觸到傷處，又用手去弄，弄得舒爽了，便洩到褲子裏。

浮笙喘息漸平，鬆開了那被子，卻依然毫無睡意，便想出院子散步。一開門，卻見外頭還有燈，凱爾正在案前夜讀。浮笙衹想獨處，凱爾雖然就坐在那兒不作聲，浮笙卻覺得甚為掃興，便問：「你怎還不就寢？」

那凱爾一路看書，一路擺弄個木頭人偶，看也不看浮笙，答道：「師兄，咱家準備考御醫哩！難得外頭不吵鬧，咱家夜裏看書，白天才補睡。」浮笙道：「不過你就不怕朝中人說你是白番鬼，不準你入御藥房麼？」凱爾一臉胸有成竹，又翻了一頁書：「那我倒不怕。」

浮笙見凱爾喃喃自語，這頭翻書，那頭認穴，忙得不可開交，想他也無心閒聊，便坐到一旁，打量他那小房子。衹見一個書櫃，幾張長凳，牆角擺了個藥簍子，牆上衹有凱爾身後掛了幅畫，似是凱爾小時所作。畫中衹有三人，別無他物。左首兩個洋人，並肩而立；右首一個漢人，畫得疏離了些。浮笙一眼就認出，畫中便是他師兄弟三人。居中那人便是沈魚，教凱爾畫得一頭亂髮，因他平日神情冷漠，畫裏頭也是一臉傲然。

他欣賞了沈魚畫像好一陣子，才轉而看他身邊二人。右邊那人自不必說，同沈魚真是越看越登對；但左邊那金毛真是礙眼，還敢同沈魚如此接近，真是不識好歹。那浮笙這般思索，又望了望那金髮凱爾，忽然悟到了甚麼，騰地站起，指著凱爾問道：「你有無玷污我師兄！」

凱爾方才還不在意，一時被問得愣了，不解道：「甚麼玷污？」浮笙衹道他詐傻扮懵，提高了聲線又問：「你有無同我師兄行過房？」凱爾本就無心聽他，又不擅長說大話，見浮笙怒髮衝冠，也急得漲紅了臉，一時口拙，回了一句：「有又如何？無又如何？」

豈料這一回嘴，氣得那浮笙七竅生煙，不顧四週萬籟俱寂，一巴掌拍落他手上醫書，大聲喝罵：「你敢碰我師兄！他身患頑疾，又同你共處一室，你敢保證他沒求你弄他麼！」

話音未落，便驚起一陣雞鳴犬吠。凱爾教他這麼一喝，驚得懵了，問道：「你好端端的發什麼癲？」浮笙不由分說，抄起案上硯臺，砸去凱爾頭上，見他揮袖擋開，恨得撲上前就掐他脖子，邊掐邊吼：「你敢碰我師兄！你敢！」

浮笙狠歸狠，畢竟身上有傷，很快痛得使不出力。凱爾抓住他手腕，扭到他身後，把他按到牆上，正色道：「咱家醫你，不過是念在咱們還算同門，不是醫好你來打我。」見浮笙還作勢掙扎，又道：「你若真在意我和沈魚同住的事兒，那寒舍也容不了你。」便將浮笙拖到門邊，一把丟出門外：「不送。」

二月下旬，大地回春，正是葉決要去會蕭瀾之日。臨行前夜，葉決又召沈魚去他那處共度春宵，次晨又親手同他挽髻，同他著上件柳黃道袍，覺有些春寒，又添了件牙白披風。葉決同沈魚穿戴妥當，見沈魚將他的衣衫著的玉樹臨風，一時喜不自勝，挽著他在院子裏賞花。

那兩個遊罷花園，小廝來說備好馬車，請那葉決啟程。葉決允了，拉著沈魚行出大門，邊走邊感嘆道：「沈魚兄，正所謂『百年修來同船渡，千年修來共枕眠』，有幸同你相識相知，真是咱家前世的福分。」

沈魚淡淡道：「景岷言重。」他面上不動聲色，心裏倒希望那葉決早死早著，免得夜長夢多。又轉念一想，若對方死了，藥方豈不是就此失傳？無論如何，總要趁他在生，把藥方問個清楚，便試探道：「那咱家的藥⋯⋯」

葉決揚了揚嘴角，眼中閃過一絲無奈，道：「沈魚兄莫擔心，我已同你備好一月份量。」又打趣道：「若一個月後我回不來⋯⋯」沈魚正等他下文，冷不防教他在唇上親了一下。那葉決方才道：「你切莫忘記我。」

沈魚對葉決已忍讓多時，反正也問不到藥方，巴不得他此行有去無回。望著葉決上車遠去，突然想起先前逸清所言，心中不禁大嘆絕妙。這沈魚葫蘆裏，究竟賣的甚麼藥？且聽下回。


	11. 第十一回   親王喬裝返京師  少東借醉會蕭郎

再說恭州昊天標行。這日清早，個個晨練完畢，都四散了，才有個少年懶洋洋的從屋裏出來。衹見他上身牙白短衫，下身竹青褲子，見天氣還有些涼，又回屋取了件酡色褙子披上。

這少年名叫柳若曉，正是標頭若霜胞弟，年方十六，生得弱柳扶風。前陣子生了胃病，臥床休養數月，後來病情反反覆覆，時好時壞，又調養了大半年，這段時日才漸漸好轉，飯食多了，面色也紅潤了些。

平日眾人練武，他衹能坐到一旁削木頭做弩，不時往院子裏看個幾眼；好容易等到這日天高氣爽，病也好了，弩也大功告成，大家卻各有各忙，院子裏空空蕩蕩。

他硬功比不過人，卻練得一手好箭法，見四下無人，便要同那弩開光，撿了個小石子，對著屋旁的樹上隨手一發，便打下來一條毛蟲，那箭穩穩當當的插在蟲子身上，直到摔下地，方才綠汁橫流。若換了旁人，見此景象，定當惡心作嘔，那若曉卻氣定神閒，眼見那蟲子掙扎了下，便不動彈了，上前拾起那箭，拔出那蟲子，捏出一手汁水，才掏出手帕，一個個指頭的抹乾淨。

若曉衹想自己雖然病了些日子，卻依然寶刀未老，不禁自鳴得意；正要再發，卻教若霜一把抓住弩臂。衹聽那若霜道：「曉兒！你在做甚？一早起身就大開殺戒？你用了小食未？」

若曉瞪了他一眼，道：「大姐對不住，這就去。」若霜一手奪過那弩，道：「等我回來再還與你，免得你傷著別個。」若曉搶不過他，滿心委屈，正要叫住他，想叫他找個人陪自己玩樂，那若霜腳步如風，眨眼就沒了蹤影。

若曉正要去廚房取小食，冷不防身後一聲撞門，驚得他回頭一看，卻是久違的浮笙。若曉起初還一陣欣喜，好歹來了個玩伴，等浮笙走近一看，卻見他瑟瑟發抖，手帕捂口，咳個不停。

原來這浮笙本打算在凱爾處好好休養，卻還是沈不住氣，同他起了爭執，被趕出來之後，卻再無盤纏投棧。有道是福無雙至，禍不單行，浮笙刀傷未癒，又染風寒，一路又無歇息養病，害得寒邪入肺，久咳不愈，就此傷病纏身，回到恭州，衹剩半條人命。

自打浮笙頭一日入昊天標行，若曉便已對他暗生情愫。每朝看人練武，其實衹注目浮笙一人。那傢伙總是一身藏藍直裰，孤狼般的性情，也不怎同人親近。見此良機，何不大獻殷勤？於是便上前挽住浮笙，又輕撫他背道：「阿浮，你怎病成這樣？」浮笙咳得氣促氣短，用力要推開他，卻害得自己險些摔倒；剛要叫若曉走開，卻不覺咳出血來，捂也來不及捂，盡數濺到衣上。

若曉見他如此狼狽，扶他回房，斟茶與他飲了，又要助他更衣。浮笙道：「我不用你幫。」便故意打起精神，當著若曉面寬衣解帶，從衣櫃裏隨手抄起一件單衫，套上兩個袖子，便上床躲進被子裏，又是一陣猛咳。

若曉還是頭一次看到浮笙寬衣，見他看似瘦削，其實甚是精壯，胸腹肌肉涇渭分明，而無一絲贅肉，看得他面紅耳赤，聽見浮笙咳嗽，方才回過神來。再拾起浮笙舊衣，見襟上血跡斑斑，頓生憐憫之情。浮笙躺了一陣，氣息逐漸平緩，翻了個身，見若曉還未走，才急急的抹掉眼淚，又轉過身去背著他。

若曉見狀便問：「阿浮，你好些了麼？」浮笙嘶啞道：「莫喚我阿浮。」這般一答話，又引得他一陣乾咳。若曉又過去撫他背，柔聲問：「你還覺那裏痛？」浮笙埋頭在被子裏，哽咽道：「心痛。」若曉亦是過來人，曉得人病了，自然是暴躁些，便識相的退了出去，又趁血跡未乾，與他漿洗了那身衣裳。

若霜得知浮笙抱恙，又曉得若曉在照料他，便特准浮笙歇息一月，讓他好好養病。這若曉日日去浮笙處噓寒問暖，見浮笙平日自己煎藥，一路咳一路煽火，這日便特意趁浮笙未起身，親手同他煎藥。

浮笙梳洗完回來，剛好撞見若曉端著藥碗行到他門口，看也不看便道：「咱家有手有腳，又不是下不了床，不麻煩少當家照料了。」便推門入房去。若曉正要跟去，浮笙一關門，不慎碰倒那碗，藥都灑到若曉手上。

過了不久，浮笙便想人家一片心意，怎容他如此辜負？便想尋若曉同他道歉。一開門，卻見門上濕了一塊，若曉坐在門口梯級，身旁放了個空碗，對著手上傷處又摸又吹，那模樣孤苦伶仃，甚是可憐。  
雖然他對若曉毫無興趣，但這世上除了沈魚，便無人對他如此悉心照料，也便有點兒心軟，回屋去取了些燙傷藥，默默與他塗上。

於是乎浮笙休養了一月，又服了兩個月的藥，咳是好了，卻自此落了病根，稍有冷熱交替的時日，都得咳上好一陣子。面對若曉好意，他也不如先前抗拒，每當若曉取外衣來同他披上，他還曉得道謝。衹因好歹是同住一屋簷下，萬一得罪這少當家，飯碗不保不止，還那裏求人替他找沈魚？

若曉見浮笙態度稍轉緩和，還想是自己精誠所至，金石為開，更是春心蕩漾，認定了浮笙就是他如意郎君，真個是歡天喜地，連練功食飯都在偷笑。

這日浮笙生日，他本不打算大肆慶祝，怕眾人逮著他同他做生日，硬是在外頭忙乎了一日，直到深夜，才買了一罈子酒回府去；豈料一入房，便見到那若曉早備了酒，斟了兩杯放在桌上。浮笙此時衹想獨處，見那若曉賴在這兒，毫無離開之意，不免心煩。

正要請他出門，卻想這標行本來就是他柳家的，自己才是寄人籬下，那有資格趕他？便耐住性子，平心靜氣的問道：「曉兒怎在這兒？怎還不去就寢？」若曉起身，挽著浮笙到桌邊坐下，道：「阿浮這大晚上的才回來，咱家還打算同你做生日哩！」浮笙淡淡道：「不必了，明晨還得早起，快去歇息罷。」

若曉又道：「那不做生日了，咱們把酒談天可好？況且咱家也睡不著。」見浮笙不應答，便要同他添酒。他一把奪過酒壺，仰頭飲盡，卻覺還不夠本，乾脆抱起酒罈子往口裏灌，不消一會兒，便覺得暈乎乎的，渾身發燙，才放下酒罈，跌跌撞撞的走回床前，正要脫鞋，卻發覺這布鞋似是釘在他腳上，怎麼也除不出來，急得直想發火，卻使不出氣力。

若曉這才跟過來，為他脫鞋，放下帳子，柔聲道：「阿浮，安歇了。」又將他放到枕上，見他迷迷糊糊，喃喃自語，看來醉得不輕，便放肆起來，解開他衣帶兒，藉著燈光，看到他腹上刀疤，雖已好得七七八八，但仍依稀可辨，頓時心生愛憐，道：「這兒怎有道傷疤？上次咱家都無留意。」話剛出口，若曉登時追悔莫及，衹因他言下之意，豈不挑明了上次是故意看他更衣的？羞得趕忙看了看浮笙，看他似乎聽不出弦外之音，才又往他身上摸去。

浮笙早知若曉意欲何為，卻不忍心背叛沈魚，眼見那若霜湊上前來，纖纖玉手探進自己衣裏，禁不住撥開他手道：「你莫碰我。」見若曉縮了手，眼中還不無失望，頓覺方才話重了些。

眼前這少年人，可說是待他不薄，品性亦不壞；既然沈魚已決意拋棄他，他還執著做甚？當下藉著醉意，將若曉抓到身前，便深深親他唇。若曉受寵若驚，教他親得透不過氣，想掙開他喘氣，卻越是掙扎，那懷抱卻越緊，最後連衣衫都教他撕了，卻依然鬆不開口。

浮笙一路親他，一路摸他那身排骨，衹覺同沈魚的肉感迥然不同，體味也甚陌生；不禁憶起沈魚當年那聲聲求饒，陣陣淫聲，忽地推開若曉，掀開被子，坐到床邊去。若曉險些教他弄昏過去，浮笙卻收手了，等喘順了氣，便問：「阿浮，又怎的了？」浮笙氣息未平，也不望他，垂首道：「咱們才相熟了幾個月，這般⋯⋯貿貿然的相好，似乎⋯⋯似乎太快了些。」

若曉卻道：「那裏快了？自你入門開始，也快兩年了罷？咱家自打那時，便已對你情根暗種。」話間竟然滿臉飛紅，輕道：「阿浮，你有隱憂，就直說罷。」過了一陣，抬頭望望浮笙，見他欲言又止，便問：「你是有心上人了麼？」

浮笙立馬答：「沒有。」語畢，不知是怕若曉識破，還是怕自己反悔，又一把抱住若曉，正要乾柴烈火，衹覺一陣天旋地轉，頭昏腦脹，跌在床上。

若曉見狀，又按住浮笙，恣意愛撫索吻，一邊親一邊除了他褲子，見他那話兒微微抬起，便抓起一陣玩弄。浮笙雖然雙目緊閉，口中卻斷斷續續的喘息。若曉見浮笙起了反應，更加任意妄為，躋身到他腿間，兩個指頭探進他穴裏，忽快忽慢的出入。雖然弄得似模似樣，那浮笙除了不適，卻無別的滋味兒，想叫他停下，卻難受的話兒也說不完全，就似發春一般。

若曉衹道他終於來了興致，便越按越用力，才過了一陣，便著急入港，抽出指頭，挺腰便直搗黃龍，痛得浮笙頓時酒醒了大半。這若曉同他當年一樣，深入去時，便開始橫衝直撞，害得他喚也不是，忍也不是，衹好抓緊了被單。無論若曉如何熱情，如何沈醉，他硬是提不起勁兒來。若曉弄得他越痛，他便越思念沈魚在他身下的模樣兒，心裏更是難過。

若曉也察覺浮笙似乎並不舒坦，急問道：「阿浮，咱家弄痛你了？」浮笙怕他發現自己心不在焉，故意把他抱到身前，夾著他腰，由他在裏頭肆虐，聽到他在喚「阿浮」，差點兒應了「師兄」，又硬生生忍住了。若曉衹覺要洩了，卻想未滿足浮笙，便握住他那物事一陣猛勒。浮笙終於禁不住折騰，不自覺的陣陣低吟，這般半推半就，終於成事。

不等若曉同他收拾乾淨，他便累得沈沈睡去，卻夢到沈魚躺在他枕邊，一邊喚他名兒，一邊撫他傷疤，就如少時一般。浮笙登時又驚又喜，正要攬住沈魚，卻忽然驚醒了，衹見他身旁衹有若曉一人。時移勢易，物是人非，箇中苦樂，衹有浮笙自己曉得了。

那邊廂杭州葉府，又是冷冷清清。葉決離家已近二十日，依然渺無音信。沈魚趁葉決出門，在他家裏翻箱倒櫃，四處搜刮，倒是尋到幾瓶春藥，卻不見用來醫他的藥粉。

葉家的小廝見狀，也問過他要尋些什麼。但他衹記得那味兒，名堂也說不出來，於是旁人亦愛莫能助，衹得他乾著急。藥方尋不著，即使藥再多，亦有服完的一日，如今究竟是去是留？

沈魚見遍尋不獲，本打算留書出走，又想即使取不到藥，亦再不願見到葉決，便決意不辭而別。這日正好是落雁生日，兩個用完小食，便收拾細軟，準備返東京去。落雁卻不願啟程，倒不是怕熟人撞見，而有別的因由。

原來這落雁雖然生得粉面朱唇，畢竟是男兒身，穿戴起婦人衣飾，好看是好看，卻是十分麻煩累贅。衹因每日梳頭挽髻，塗脂抹粉，對個少年來講，已是困難重重，何況還是個養尊處優的王爺。好歹穿戴上身，走動亦是費勁，總是踩著裙擺不止，一雙天足教弓鞋又擠又磨，痛得他行走也不靈光。一聽又要趕路，雖然是坐馬車，落雁卻不願再受苦，撒嬌道：「師兄，今日咱家穿直裰布鞋好麼？」

沈魚見他本來白玉無瑕的雙足，如今傷痕累累，左一塊瘀腫，右一處疤痕，真是傷在他身，痛在己心。不過心疼歸心疼，舒適和保命，那個要緊些？便立馬道：「要不得，教人認出了怎麼辦？」

落雁噘起小嘴兒道：「袞王都死了，那個還會尋我？」沈魚邊同他按腳邊道：「說不定你爹爹此舉衹為引蛇出洞，瞧你看了皇榜，不就想家了麼？」見落雁還不依，還作勢要抓散髮髻，乾脆道：「雁兒若真想回家，此行我送你回去得了。」

落雁立即道：「咱家才不想家，爹爹當我死了，我也便當他死了罷。」又見沈魚似乎不悅，挽住他手哀求道：「師兄，切莫送我回家！你要我做甚麼，我都聽你話！」縱使百般不願，為了保命，衹好又依言穿戴了婦人衣飾，於是二人坐上葉家馬車，啟程往東京不提。此時沈魚藥已用盡，又失了葉決掩飾，該如何瞞天過海？且聽下回分解。


	12. 第十二回 孜孜十載落第 念念千里尋親

話說沈魚帶著落雁，一離開葉府，便先去同他買了對新鞋。那落雁終於走動自如，樂得不顧旁人目光，圍著沈魚歡呼雀躍。

沈魚見落雁歡天喜地，想落雁跟他出來許久，已受了好些苦，如今不過換了雙新鞋，就樂成這副模樣，覺得之前有負於他之餘，更是滿心憐愛，不顧眾目睽睽，捧起他臉兒，淺淺吻在唇上。落雁教他親得滿臉發熱，不自覺的舔了舔唇，又挽住沈魚，臉兒蹭他手臂上，往馬車那頭行去，嬌聲道：「師兄！咱們又去那裏遊玩？」

沈魚聽他這麼一說，似乎想起件事兒。他本想直接帶落雁回東京凱爾處，又怕東京風聲未過，萬一官府查到上門，又或落雁反悔鬧著回家，他都必定人頭不保，說不定還連累凱爾，害人又害己。可他衹剩十日藥，肯定堅持不到東京，半路服完之後，又如何是好？若他再不回家，等他病發，便無人同他瀉火，落雁晚晚睡他枕畔，他又不便用角先生，還怎的隱瞞下去？唯今之計，衹好見步行步，等真的走投無路，再想法子同他坦白。於是便順了落雁意，又在中原四處遊玩。路上發病時候，若落雁在旁，當然服藥解決；然而他每去一個市鎮，都暗中找個相公，三兩天打扮成大夫到他住處，同他看那所謂心疾。如此輾轉三四個月，兩人方才回到東京。

到家時已近正午，沈魚與那車伕賞錢，又與他路費回杭州，便打發了。一頓敲門無人應答，他兩個曬得發燙，沈魚這頭同落雁抹汗，那頭往屋子裏頭喊，喊得口乾舌燥，才聽見凱爾應門。

衹見凱爾不修邊幅，敞著衣襟，渾渾噩噩的出來，默默開門，見是沈魚，喚了聲「師兄」，正要轉身回屋，卻見他身後有個少女，驚得他睡意消了大半，急急忙忙系上扣子，問沈魚道：「這是那位？」沈魚才發現尚未引見，便道：「我新收的師弟落雁。」凱爾稍作遲疑，又重新打量了落雁一遍，才道：「師弟？」話剛出口，似乎明白了什麼。這落雁望了望凱爾，便逕自入屋，衹喊著腳痛要歇息，一屁股坐在太師椅上。

凱爾見這落雁一不問好，二不幫忙，大小行囊全是沈魚一個人拿，一副等人伺候的嘴臉，教他看得好不順眼；但見沈魚望落雁的神情，似乎對他寵愛有加，於是也不好發怒，趕緊接過行裝道：「師兄先在廳裏歇著，咱家梳洗完就去做飯。」

平日凱爾打點一頓飯，兩菜一湯，頂多半個時辰。這次幾乎一個時辰過去，餓得沈魚禁不住去幫忙，凱爾卻說不必，一邊敲著核桃，把殼兒丟進湯裏，仁兒卻堆起來扔到一旁。他這般魂不守舍，終究不是辦法，沈魚便支開他，親自操刀，好歹救回了一頓午餐。

沈魚衹道凱爾還未睡醒，方才便無在意。如今飯都快食完，他卻依然無精打采，那雙筷子漫無目的，在碗裏來回打轉。正要問他是否抱恙，一旁那落雁搶先道：「大哥哥，咱家還不曉得你叫什麼。」

凱爾望了望落雁，見他滿面帶笑，又弄得滿桌飯粒，不禁皺了皺眉。若是他少時敢弄掉一粒飯，沈魚那容得他逍遙？可落雁不守規矩，沈魚卻縱容不理，加上那落雁吃飽喝足，春風滿面，在凱爾看來簡直是挑釁，便低頭不看他，隨口應了句：「凱爾。」

落雁雖然聽不太清，卻似乎看不出凱爾面色，又追問道：「那哥哥是那裏人？」凱爾這回看都不看他，含著口飯道：「廣東人囉，好煩呀。」

落雁見又聽不懂，便不再問了，可憐兮兮的望著沈魚。沈魚見狀，摸了摸落雁臉頰兒，又對凱爾柔聲道：「凱爾，他聽不懂白話，咱們講官話好麼。」那凱爾登時拍案而起，瞪著沈魚，一字一頓道：「不好。」又抄起碗筷，扔下一句「兩位慢用」，怒而離席，還未走出飯廳，卻聽見那落雁在背後道：「師兄這肉好鹹！那鍋湯卻淡得似水。」更是氣結，乾脆回房反鎖上門，直到晚飯都不肯出來。於是沈魚備了晚飯，放到他房門口，便去陪落雁不提。

眼見這落雁無憂無慮，對弈得悶了，又叫他取傢伙出來點茶，沈魚想起今日見凱爾如此暴躁，不似他平日性情，更是玩得不安心。等哄了落雁就寢，便去他房裏探望。衹見房門無鎖，沈魚便推門入去。

那凱爾坐在窗前，和著眼淚食冷飯，孤家寡人，狀甚可憐，便問：「出了甚麼事兒？太醫局放榜了麼？」沈魚不問猶自可，一問就問中了凱爾心事，衹見凱爾放下碗筷，突然撲到沈魚懷裏，嚎啕大哭。

原來凱爾寒窗苦讀十載有餘，衹道終於盼來了出頭天，等入了太醫局，學成以後，定是平步青雲，懸壺濟世，救蒼生於水火之中，也不過是遲早的事。旁人見他一個洋人，混進漢人堆裏，甚是突兀，對他指指點點，見他生得高大，又不好欺負，便敬而遠之。

凱爾衹想自己醫術不俗，選試定必十拿九穩，那用看人面色？旁聽一年，終於迎來選試，一路勢如破竹，最後卻名落孫山。倒不是因他失手，而是他一副相貌，同眾人格格不入，結果遭人排擠不止，明明考得不俗，硬是教考官雞蛋裏挑骨頭，斷了他行醫前途。最後入選的幾人，個個醫術遠遜於他，卻衹因一副皮囊教人看得順眼，便飛黃騰達，留他如今功虧一簣，進也不是，退也不是。即便他不做御醫的春秋大夢，去開醫館，人家又當他是番邦蠻夷，連指路都不信，還那裏信他醫術？

這一名落孫山，頓時覺得前路迷茫，不曉得何去何從。凱爾講到傷心處，更抽泣道：「咱家衹道官家任人唯賢，好歹是性命攸關的事兒，當然是能者得之，天曉得原來他衹看重一副皮囊！」

沈魚聽罷，百感交集，安慰的話兒居然說不出口，衹輕撫他背道：「好了好了，莫要難過。此地不留人，自有留人處。」又遞與他條手帕，問道：「你日後有何打算？」凱爾邊抹淚邊道：「咱家準備回家去了。前陣子收到封家書，我爹媽喚我回去接手賣香木的行當。」長嘆一聲又道：「這些年為了學醫，浪費了家裏許多銀子。不過想來也是，咱家早就該曉得，咱家不過是個所謂番鬼，本就不該奢望漢人賞識。」

沈魚拍了拍他肩道：「其實亦不是全無得著，若果你無去學醫，便不會借住我家，咱們還那會相識？」凱爾這才破涕為笑道：「那倒是。」便胡亂抹乾了臉，又道：「莫講我這爛攤子了。師兄怎突然間回來的？景岷去了那裏？」

他這一問，倒輪到沈魚愁眉苦臉，衹見那沈魚嘆了口氣，才道：「我就是不曉得他那裏去了，才回來尋你的。」凱爾不解道：「景岷怎會不辭而別？他有與你藥麼？」沈魚嘆道：「他衹與我一月份量⋯⋯早服完了。」

凱爾聞之，不禁暗地一驚。既是驚於葉決一反常態，治病的事兒就此不了了之，不似是他作為，莫非他遭了不測？又是驚這沈魚帶著個小孩兒，那孩童還似乎不曉得沈魚病情，那他斷藥後的日子，是怎挺過來的？又見沈魚似乎氣色不對勁，便問：「那怎麼辦？」

沈魚漸漸站立不穩，彎下身子顫聲道：「我忍得好痛苦⋯⋯你曉得我這病，萬一停藥，可是煎熬百倍⋯⋯如今落雁見我犯病，都衹道是心疾，咱家也不便向他道明，衹好⋯⋯躲到茅廁去瀉火⋯⋯」

凱爾一聽此言，心中大呼不妙。衹見那沈魚越講氣息越重，雙手發抖，滿面潮紅，低頭緊閉雙眼，看似痛苦異常。好歹師兄弟一場，凱爾那忍心看他受苦？可沈魚就似無底深潭，任他如何賣力，依然慾壑難填。想起那段日子，日日糾纏得天昏地暗，真教他心有餘悸。

凱爾正擔心沈魚又求他瀉火，好的不靈醜的靈，衹見沈魚突然跪在凱爾跟前，顫聲哀求道：「凱爾，你再與我一回，就這一回，往後我自己想法子⋯⋯」凱爾見此，不禁暗暗叫苦。

雖然他可憐沈魚，但他實在不想親熱，又怕沈魚誤會自己嫌棄他，嘆了口氣又道：「師兄，咱家不是見死不救，我衹是⋯⋯」沈魚生怕他不答應，急道：「我曉得，我曉得⋯⋯」見凱爾依然躊躇不前，急道：「往後⋯⋯往後⋯⋯等落雁過幾年長大了，我就⋯⋯」

凱爾稍一沈吟，見沈魚瑟瑟縮縮的跪在身前，襠中濕了一片，衹想這次是逃不過了，但方才沈魚所言，未嘗不是條妙計，便應承了。沈魚生怕他反悔，不等他脫衣，便解開他褲子，掏出那話兒來，又親又吮。去了葉家大半年，凱爾見這沈魚病情毫無起色，口技卻精進不少，禁不住把他按到牆上一通蹂躪。

沈魚緊緊夾著凱爾那物事，那翹臀兒擺來擺去，一邊求他深入，一邊引他掐自己雙乳，見凱爾無暇顧及，乾脆一手往自己身上亂摸，一手勒那話兒，怕落雁聽見，不敢叫喚出聲，心裏卻幻想叫那落雁窺看，加上那凱爾越發用力，爽得他淫水潸潸，又生了教人玩弄到死的念頭，進出了十幾回，方才洩了，心滿意足，累得癱軟在地。

那沈魚久旱逢甘霖，舒爽之餘，衹覺淫慾一次比一次強烈，歡愉過後，卻一次比一次疲倦。衹見他倒在牆角，上衣掀到胸前，乳頭又紅又腫，褲子除到膝處，意猶未盡的粗喘，心裏想起身，身子卻重得動彈不得。

凱爾歇了一陣，穿戴整齊，見沈魚還躺在地上，便同他穿好衣褲，扶起他道：「師兄，上床歇一會兒罷，躺地上會受寒。」見沈魚腿軟走不動路，乾脆抱他上床去，又道：「都怪咱家才疏學淺，醫不好你的病。」沈魚輕嘆道：「莫要自責⋯⋯若治得好早就好了。」等緩過來，便起身謝過凱爾，匆匆回落雁處。

沈魚一路行一路思量，如今再無藥可服，若再病發，唯有再扮心疾，讓落雁由他獨自靜養，再另尋他法。但等落雁長大，也是三四年後的事兒，即便他長大成人，亦未必有一日三四回的能耐，真是遠水救不了近火。

寬衣回到床前，望見落雁那俏臉兒，卻靈機一閃，想出個兩全其美的計策來，既可光明正大瀉火，又教落雁覺得合情合理。尋思了一晚，若果成事，自是天衣無縫，再三思量之下，他卻不忍心折騰這小王爺，一時又沒了主意。

次晨沈魚起身，院中不見凱爾，連他平日曬的草藥也不翼而飛。沈魚正覺得出奇，去他門前，敲了幾聲，無人答應，便推門入去，見房中收拾得井井有條，卻不見其平日慣用之物，衹餘案檯一書，上書「沈魚師兄親啓」。那沈魚打開一看，裏頭凱爾衹說思量了一夜，決定回鄉從商，叫沈魚記得過來探望云云。

沈魚見此，不禁慨嘆。凱爾終究橫下心，離了傷心地，沈魚雖料知如此，但他這般不辭而別，沈魚衹道是自己隱疾將他嚇退，未免難過自責。但話雖如此，沈魚稍加思索，亦暗自慶幸，凱爾同落雁不合，長居同一屋簷下，定會諸多矛盾。萬一生出事端，害得落雁身份敗露，後果如何，他那裏敢想？

於是凱爾此行歸家，對他三人來講，未嘗不是件好事兒。這凱爾一走，沈魚便失了靠山，落雁又年紀尚小，情竇未開，如此青黃不接，教他好不煎熬，似乎除了去青樓瀉火，已別無他法。究竟這沈魚當如何抉擇？且聽下回。


	13. 第十三回 盼新人寄雨圓夢 思舊愛睹物傷情

不知不覺，又是三年光景。這三年來，沈魚病情每況愈下，同他醫病的相公輾轉換了近百人。他亦定期請真的郎中來，檢查有否暗病，如此小心翼翼，用心良苦，衹為有一日，可以與落雁共赴巫山，以後便衹守著他一人，再不碰旁人絲毫。

而另一邊廂，落雁已是二八年華，生得柳眉杏目，粉面朱唇，十足是個豆蔻少女。雖然貌相陰柔，內裏好歹是個血氣方剛的少年人，每日同沈魚朝夕相對，想入非非亦是常情。

一日夜晚，沈魚等落雁洗浴，便收拾屋子去，不覺碰跌了案頭那書，裏頭夾著一疊紙，盡數散落地上。沈魚拾起一看，竟全是春畫，數來竟有十一二張，衹見畫中兩個漢子，衣衫不整，相依亭臺樓閣，或站或坐，肆意歡娛，好不陶醉。

沈魚翻罷春畫，正覺得出奇，落雁是從那裏得來？莫非是他自個兒畫的？正狐疑間，瞥見畫中一角，居然還有落款，果然是落雁手筆，難怪他素來貪玩，這段日子居然轉了性子，日日伏案，大門不出，原來在炮製這玩意兒。話也說來，這落雁別的學不好，他爹作畫的本事，倒學了六七成。

正是此時，落雁一臉愜意的入房，赫見沈魚手中春畫，頓時羞得滿臉飛紅，支吾道：「師兄⋯⋯我⋯⋯」沈魚看他慌慌張張，也停了手，同他四目相視。

衹見那落雁面上稚氣未脫，臉頰兒掛著水珠兒，薄衫下肌膚若隱若現，衣上教頭髮打濕了幾處，薄紗貼到胸前，狀甚誘人，恨不得立馬大戰幾十個回合，卻若無其事的收拾妥當，淡淡道：「我都曉得，咱家年少時也畫過。」殊不知那落雁飛奔過來，撲到他懷裏嬌聲道：「師兄！」

眼見這小王爺投懷送抱，暖烘烘的身子貼上來，害得沈魚立馬興頭兒上來，卻不敢同落雁道明。苦了他等了三年有餘，朝思暮想同落雁做些實在的事，但如今落雁就在懷裏，他卻下不了手，生怕玷污了這可人兒，衹好忍住心頭躁動，柔聲道：「雁兒，快安歇了，咱家奏阮你聽。」落雁卻似乎不願，撇了撇嘴兒，似是怨他不解風情。

落雁這副神情，教沈魚心兒都化了，若此時落雁求他去摘星撈月，他亦照做不誤，便安撫道：「好罷，那雁兒想做甚麼？」落雁道：「咱家不慎弄濕了頭髮，師兄幫我抹乾可好？」

沈魚允了，教他坐到鏡前，取了塊巾子細細抹之，指間縷縷青絲，教他實在愛不釋手。又看鏡中那小王爺，雖然離宮多年，眉宇間仍不失貴氣；相比之下，自己一個佛郎機夷，怎配得上堂堂天子血脈？雖然他一句佛郎機話不懂，但多年耳濡目染，深知無論相貌說話，始終華夷有別，如今二人肌膚相近，內裏卻隔閡尚存，即便心裏歡喜，依然不敢高攀。這般思量，箇中愁緒，化作一聲輕嘆。

落雁卻忽然問道：「師兄先前有心上人麼？」沈魚一怔，良久才道：「有過。」落雁又問：「後來怎的離了？」沈魚淡淡道：「咱家待他不薄，他卻衹把我當玩物，我便橫下心離了他。」落雁恨恨道：「師兄既患心疾，他還待你如斯！」沈魚嘆道：「過去的事就罷了。當時心如死灰，如今還不是好端端的。」

落雁聽罷，轉身望向沈魚，見他言語間輕描淡寫，面上卻難掩無奈悲愴，衹好學著平日沈魚安撫他的語氣柔聲道：「師兄⋯⋯」正要好言慰之，又想講多無謂，倒不如換個法子安撫他，便捧起他臉，往他唇上猛親下去。

落雁此舉，卻嚇得沈魚不輕，可與其說他措手不及，倒不如說是受寵若驚。他兩人同床共枕三年之久，即便沈魚病發，慾火燒身之際，亦不敢越雷池半步。此刻情難自已，卻生怕落雁嫌棄他，遲遲按兵不動，直到落雁搶佔先機，才覺自己多慮。這般開了個頭，便一發不可收拾，沈魚乾脆反客為主，攬住落雁深深吻之。

落雁畢竟未經人事，不一會兒便親得暈乎乎的，沈魚便鬆口由他喘息，順勢同他解了褲帶，衹見那玉莖兒迫不及待的跳將出來，比當年初見粗壯了許多，心頭更是喜愛，禁不住舔了舔，又抬頭望望落雁。

衹見落雁那小臉兒上滿是情慾，眼見私處暴露人前，不禁掠過一絲羞澀，輕道：「師⋯⋯師兄⋯⋯」沈魚又親了親他那話兒，柔聲問：「雁兒怎麼了？」落雁低喘道：「咱家⋯⋯還未曾見過師兄這副模樣⋯⋯」沈魚道：「雁兒不歡喜？」落雁嬌嗔道：「咱家⋯⋯怎敢嫌棄師兄，疼惜還來不及哩！」沈魚聽罷，乾脆一把抱他上床，引他一陣歡笑。

沈魚放下帳子，由得落雁倚著床頭坐，伏到他腿間去，握住他那話兒，上上下下，來來回回，真個是愛不釋手；見那落雁閉目仰面，不時幾聲輕吟，更是弄得起勁，乾脆整根滑入喉中，那落雁渾身一顫，不自禁叫喚出聲，一時忘了插在沈魚口裏，忍不住挺腰抽送，不慎用力過甚，害得沈魚急急退出來，捂口欲嘔。

落雁驚得急忙同他拍背，賠罪道：「師兄可無恙？」沈魚連連道「無事」，卻伏在床沿乾嘔，好久才緩過來。落雁見此，卻不做聲，解掉沈魚褲帶，見那話兒翹首而立，知他忍了許久，輕道：「真委屈了師兄。」便把沈魚那話兒塞進口中。

雖然未品過簫，但同為男子，怎麼弄才暢快，他倒是心知肚明；苦了他一張櫻桃小嘴兒，塞了根碩大的玩意兒，才吮了幾回，便受不住了，扯掉沈魚褲子，迫不及待的壓到他身上，橫衝直撞一頓，卻找不著門道。

沈魚調笑道：「雁兒忒地猴急！」便著他停下，叫他貼近自己腿根兒處，握住他那物事沒入穴內，夾得緊了，便使落雁擺腰。那落雁起初緩緩出入，見沈魚忍住叫喚，漸漸用勁撞他臀兒，非要弄得他求饒為止。

此時窗外夜雨淋漓，沈魚仗著雨聲遮掩，便放肆起來，使勁兒夾著落雁那物引他用力，爽得叫喚此起彼伏。落雁聞之，更是賣力，氣喘吁吁，小臉兒漲得通紅。沈魚生怕他累著，又害得頭痛，便喚他放緩，叫他伏在自己胸前，便抱住那小身板兒，才教他擺腰，也隨著他節律，一張一弛的迎合。

落雁那物事不算粗，卻頂得恰到好處，舒坦而不覺痛。一路並無驚濤駭浪，卻如泛舟湖上，快意悄然而至，悄然而退，正要消弭，又是一陣酥軟。

落雁雖生得嬌小，花樣兒也不多，但三分床技，七分情意，難得沈魚對他情根深種，即便病情漸重，醫不好那又何妨？衹要再不必遮遮掩掩，就此坦誠相對，也便心滿意足，當年同浮笙種種，早拋到九霄雲外。

自打沈魚同落雁米已成炊，即便無藥可服，每日弄個一兩回，再病發才請五姑娘，亦夠應付平日之用。反觀恭州那頭，浮笙藥方在手，衹怕已無用武之地。自打他同若曉米已成炊，兩個相敬如賓，日日出雙入對，真個羨煞旁人，卻衹有浮笙曉得，他兩個實是貌合神離。每每同若曉行房，心中卻滿是沈魚，更有甚時，夢到那沈魚跨在他腰間，一臉渴求的喚他名兒，他正要應聲「師兄」，才驚覺好夢成空。於是久久夜不能寐，加上心中鬱悶，又要作病。

若曉見他心事重重，日漸憔悴，急急問他緣由。浮笙正是等他問起，便將尋人之事和盤托出，還說這事兒是個心結，一日未尋到沈魚，一日都難以安寢。若曉又問道：「你要尋他做甚？」那浮笙恨恨道：「咱家是他債主。他欠我許多東西，咱家得一一討回來。」

那若曉聽得似懂非懂，衹道是沈魚欠他錢物不還，才害他當年流落街頭，餓倒在自家門前，二話不說，即刻應承為他打聽。浮笙趕緊道謝，見若曉喜滋滋的蹭過來摸進衣裏，卻不想同他糾纏，趕忙作勢咳了幾聲，支走若曉之後，從衣櫃裏摸出沈魚那褻褲，又嗅又親，滿手餘香。

如今沈魚尋得個好歸宿，倒是浮笙陷入兩難，這頭有名無實，那頭藕斷絲連，究竟他該如何抉擇？且聽下回。


	14. 第十四回 長辭方思富貴 久別更念柔腸

話說沈魚落雁二人，共赴巫山過後，情意日濃，兩個仗著葉決賞錢，吃穿不愁，日子相當悠哉，那裏記得葉決其人？直至一日，一少婦登門造訪，自稱梅谷，乃葉決師姐兼夫人，沈魚方才記起，葉決失蹤已近半年，此刻遣梅谷來，莫非又有所求？正要藉詞推搪，那梅谷倒先問道：「借問凱爾可在家中？」

沈魚衹道同他無關，暗暗舒了口氣，應道：「他回廣東去了。」梅谷稍作沈吟，便道：「好罷。」又問：「那這兒有名喚沈魚的麼？」沈魚恐防有詐，便若無其事道：「正是在下。」梅谷道：「沈魚先生！你可知景岷尋得你可苦！」沈魚心中大呼不妙，衹道那葉決又要故技重施請他回府，瞄了瞄梅谷身後，週圍卻不見一人。

沈魚尋思當兒，衹見梅谷從袖筒裏取出封書，遞與沈魚道：「數月前，景岷隻身往蕭家，卻不幸遭人毒手，臨終前著我與你此物。」

沈魚打開那書，衹見屋契一張，鑰匙一串，附了張字條兒：「沈魚兄，杭州一別，深知緣難再續，唯有以物寄情，望笑納。」綿綿情意，躍然紙上，縱教沈魚老謀深算，一時亦不知所措。他本對葉決厭惡非常，對方卻如此長情，未免有些後悔咒他早死；卻又轉念一想，若那葉決不死，他沈魚那來的榮華富貴？

梅谷見他沈默良久，不禁問：「沈魚兄，可有不妥？」沈魚當即回過神，謝過梅谷道：「葉兄重情重義，在下實在感激涕零。」這沈魚說得動聽，心裏卻不以為意。

正要送客，梅谷又道：「可惜咱家此行不久留，景岷與凱爾之物，尚不知如何交託。」沈魚便道：「咱家正準備回鄉一趟，若夫人放心，交託與我便是。」梅谷允了，取出封書，上書「凱爾親啟」，與那沈魚。於是沈魚這頭送客，那頭便收拾家當，等天色漸晚，帶那落雁啟程去也，順帶遊山玩水，此處暫且不提。

這二人啟程南下，那浮笙帶著若曉，亦到了成都府。原來若霜笑天二人，有情人終成眷屬，便使浮笙去趟成都，置辦酒席用具，宴請江湖同道。浮笙眼見那兩人卿卿我我，又想起昔日同沈魚種種情濃，衹因他一時魯莽，竟落得如斯田地，怎教他不難過？正好趁這趟行程，打探沈魚行蹤，亦趁這獨處時候，思量日後何去何從。

這若曉心細如塵，豈能不察覺浮笙有異？見他有心避讓，偏偏跟了前來，時時寸步不離，教浮笙更是如坐針氈，片刻不得安寧。日頭想不得沈魚，衹好夜裏來念，又怕若曉起疑，於是若曉每每要行猥褻事，他都來者不拒；照料若曉就寢，才敢思念那舊情人，輾轉反側，已是破曉。

這日，他前夜又睡不安寧，又答應了同若曉去布莊，衹好渾渾噩噩的教若曉拉著。忽見前頭不遠處，是個似曾相識的身影，便突然來了神氣。莫非沈魚也在成都府？正要上前相認，腹中刀傷又隱隱作痛，浮笙卻不屑一顧，即便沈魚再捅他一刀，那怕命喪於此，他亦認定了這師兄。正要上前喚之，那人轉過臉來，是個陌生人，害他心中失落，溢於言表。

若曉看在眼裏，妒在心頭，卻不點破，安撫道：「阿浮，怎的了？又想念你師兄？」浮笙急急收斂了神色，應道：「莫提。」便獨自匆匆前行。衹聽那若曉悠悠道：「咱家應該曉得你師兄在那。」

一聽「師兄」二字，浮笙頓時來了神氣，問道：「當真？」若曉見此，更是怒火中燒，當即計上心來，柔聲道：「阿浮莫急。咱們辦妥了正事，再慢慢告你不遲。」

若曉一想拖住浮笙，二見天色尚早，有近路不抄，繞到市集那頭去，見著街頭賣胭脂水粉的，突然道：「我記起二姐著我倆去尋一個做首飾的老匠人，造一套燒藍多寶頭面。那人叫甚麼來？」浮笙本就無心聽他說話，一時亦想不起，往行囊裏摸了一道，抓出張紙，與若曉道：「師姐有寫。」若曉接過一看，道：「這張是布莊地址。」

浮笙這才如夢初醒，搶過那紙道：「甚麼？」趕忙又疊回去，又掏出張紙，展開道：「是了，是這個姓許的。」若曉望了望他，也輕描淡寫道：「打造首飾需時，不如咱們先去他處定下了，再去布莊。」浮笙也道：「也好罷。」便隨他去了。

他兩個也不識得路，四處問人，路人也不清楚，一通亂指，害他倆行了好些冤枉路，尋了一個多時辰，才找到那姓許的匠人，與他圖樣工錢，這才成事；奔波了一朝，時近正午，又熱又渴，便入了家茶肆歇腳。  
茶肆一側搭了個竹棚，當中十數個樂師，排佈同當年清風八詠樓時無異，衹是時移勢易，又換了一代年青人，奏著沈魚譜的曲子，衹得其形，不得其神。一曲既盡，除了那奏阮的，盡數退下場來。那人技藝純熟，一曲一氣呵成，不帶半點遲滯，但在浮笙看來，那裏及得上沈魚？

當年他倆正情濃時，沈魚每每獨自習阮，他都在坐在一旁觀看。衹見沈魚平日面無表情，抱阮撩撥間，卻不自覺的垂眉帶笑，滿心柔情，傾注阮音之中，想必連他亦不自知罷？衹恨當時同窗，卻為情慾所累，犯下如斯大錯，不禁悄然悲嘆。

若曉一路聽曲，一路喫茶，有意無意的望望浮笙，漫不經心道：「阿浮，咱家使人去尋了，還不曉得沈魚行蹤，但我知他師叔逸清，前一陣子從江寧府回來，一直未出遠門。你也識得逸清是麼？」

那浮笙聽得個熟悉的人名，登時喜出望外，卻不動聲色，淡淡道：「識得，不過也分別了好些歲月。」若曉道：「那便好辦。這逸清仗著江寧府鑄劍的蕭家扶持，廣納門徒，他這清風八詠樓，近年在蜀中頗有名氣，你看這茶館裏的樂人，皆是逸清門下。你那沈魚師兄既為同門，孤身闖蕩，必難長久，早晚會重歸他門下，你便先聯絡上逸清，守株待兔便是。」浮笙又道：「那逸清住處何在？」若曉又呷了口茶，與他張字條，道：「咱家衹此一張，便與你了，切莫失了才是。」

兩個聽罷一曲，用過茶點，那若曉卻覺睏了，便要回客棧小憩，著浮笙若是無聊，便先去布莊挑選，他衹歇一陣子，隨後便到。浮笙衹想，反正也是出去，不如去逸清家裏看看？卻又怕若曉詐寢，特意陪他回去，等了一炷香有餘，衹聽那人氣息均勻，眉眼放鬆，似是真安歇了，才安心出門，悄悄取了藥方，去醫館配了幾服，送到逸清家裏。

敲門敲了好幾回，逸清才來開門，還抱著個三四歲的小姑娘。浮笙作了一揖，道：「師叔，江寧府一別，別來無恙？」逸清道：「阿浮怎在這兒？快入屋再談。」又放下那小姑娘，指他去花園道：「潁兒先去玩耍，爹爹一陣就來。」便請浮笙入偏廳。

兩個寒暄一陣，逸清見那浮笙言語間似有所求，又看他抱著一大包藥，問道：「阿浮，見你面有難色，所為何事？」浮笙道：「其實我是來尋我師兄沈魚，未知師叔可見過他？」逸清道：「這些年都未曾見過。」浮笙料他此言，衹一聲輕嘆，將那幾大包藥交予逸清，道：「師兄如今獨個兒顛沛流離，說不定過段日子，他便會來尋你。怪我當年莽撞，害得他顏面掃地，如今衹盼他服藥後病情好轉，也教我良心安樂。」

逸清接過那藥，聞了一聞，衹覺甚是熟悉，問道：「魚兒這病還未治癒？」浮笙不語，衹是嘆氣，眼泛淚光。逸清見狀，也明白了九分，便不追問，便道：「阿浮你放心罷，師叔既應承你，定必送到他手上。」  
浮笙即時謝過逸清，也怕耽擱得久，便要起身告辭；出到門口，還不安心，又交代道：「是了，師叔若見到他，衹與他藥便好，切莫說是我拿來。」逸清隨口問道：「為何？」浮笙道：「他如今恨我入骨，衹怕他曉得是我，不肯服藥。」便謝過逸清，匆匆離去。

浮笙一舉一動，都教若曉看得一清二楚。若曉早已懷疑，若那沈魚衹是個仇家，那使得日思夜想？同他打探沈魚下落時，也聽了不少軼事，說這沈魚同浮笙本是青梅竹馬，後因同門反目，各自叛出師門，分道揚鑣。雖說二人分別多年，斬斷情根，談何容易？這所謂師兄，十有八九是舊情郎！當下計上心來，此處暫不點破。

又說沈魚落雁二人。這沈魚不過要送書，為何急急起行？原來另有因由。話說這落雁年歲漸長，生得越發是玉樹臨風，眼見他體格日長，聲線漸粗，也不好再扮女子，沈魚見風聲已過，便允他著回男子裝束，又送他去學堂讀書。

這落雁也不肯著粗布衣裳，好歹等到沈魚帶他去買男裝，便專挑貴的買，反正是葉決的積蓄，逝者已矣，何須同他省錢？左挑右揀，才相中頂鴉色素緞頭巾，一領嫣紅素絹帖裏，一領松花綠蓮紋花羅道袍，通通穿戴起來，手執描金小扇，煞是意氣風發，竟有幾分似當年蟒袍束帶的皇子。莫非時隔多年，他仍留戀宮中榮華，想再當一回王爺不成？

衹聽落雁問道：「師兄，你看我這身如何？」雖然流落民間多年，但眼前這落雁，好歹是個王爺，虎落平陽仍是虎，不過稍事裝扮，已自有一番貴氣，教沈魚更是傾心；愛慕之餘，又覺自慚形穢，此番一時失語，好一陣才應道：「好看。」連那掌櫃亦禁不住道：「小官人氣宇軒昂，想必非富則貴哩！」落雁即作揖道：「趙某不過一介草民，受不起掌櫃此等謬讚。」

沈魚聽之不禁一驚，這落雁言談幾時變得如此老練？此時落雁亦自覺失言，趕忙拉著沈魚撒嬌，道：「師兄，那便都買了？」沈魚道：「雁兒歡喜，衹買便是。」那落雁聽得心花怒放，當即通通買了，也不換衣，就此穿著出門，一路春風滿面，獨自行在前頭，將沈魚遠遠甩在後頭。

沈魚見此，衹覺這落雁有異；明查暗訪之下，果不其然，這落雁在他跟前，扮得乖巧可愛，外人所見，卻是另一番光景。原來他日頭讀書，夜晚以共讀之便，同些狐朋狗友去瓦子勾欄，風月之地，真個是樂不思蜀。落雁出手闊綽，言談風趣，加上生得又俊，甚是得人歡喜，居然在這煙花之地，成了個小有名氣的公子哥兒。

一日落雁遲遲未歸，直到夜深，沈魚等得睏了，倚在床邊憩了好幾回，將近子時，那落雁才輕手輕腳，推開房門；雖然他已洗過身子，換了衣裳，仍依稀聞得一身酒氣。落雁關了門，才見沈魚未歇，當下心裏一驚，搶在沈魚訓他之前，湊過去悄聲道：「師兄，我方才見到我爹。」

沈魚驚得一身冷汗，急問：「在那裏？」落雁道：「青樓，同那名妓李師師一道。」沈魚又問：「他認得你麼？」落雁悄聲道：「不認得。他身旁有個叫高俅的陪著吃酒，那高俅吃了一陣，便託辭行開了，留得他同師師在廂房裏，咱家怕他發覺，於是⋯⋯」

沈魚聽到這兒，才覺不妥，問道：「雁兒怎獨個兒去此等地方？」落雁這才支吾道：「我⋯⋯我才不是獨個兒去！咱家最近識了些朋友，常常一同讀書，剛好有一個生日，便一齊去⋯⋯見識一下。其實我本來不想入內！是我在門口看到爹爹，一時思親心切，才⋯⋯」

這落雁不善謊言，一舉一動，教沈魚看得明明白白。正所謂近朱者赤，若落雁同些浮浪子弟廝混，長此下去，染得一身惡習，那還得了？便追問道：「都是甚麼朋友？」落雁遲疑片刻，才道：「都是些書香門第，絕不是壞人來，師兄放心便好。」

沈魚見他刻意隱瞞，真真想罵醒他，卻怕越罵他越不聽，便作罷了，衹說了幾句無關的話兒，叫他少飲早歸云云。正好這段時日，梅谷來送書與凱爾，沈魚乾脆順水推舟，趁他尚未沈迷風月，便藉送書一事，帶他離了這烏煙瘴氣之地。

此次遠行，除了去濠鏡送書，沈魚更想回一趟端州，衹因落雁性情漸變，他亦變得心如浮萍，無所寄託，時常夢見少時情景，更是歸心似箭；有時不禁思索，若當年從未上京，那是怎的一番景象？可惜覆水難收，一子錯，滿盤皆落索。究竟沈魚一番苦心，可否教落雁回心轉意？且聽下回。


	15. 第十五回 浮沈經年知冷暖 顧盼前事嘆悲歡

話說三月端城，萬物回春。城外才見新綠，林間卻聞樂聲。衹見樹林深處，兩個少年人，一個奏阮，一個聽曲，好不悠然自得，正是沈魚浮笙二人。那沈魚坐在石上，十指阮間流轉，彷彿天地之間，衹餘一人一阮。浮笙盤腿坐他對面，一路聽，一路望著他神情，看得如醉如癡，手上捏著根草，捲起一半，也停下了。

一曲既盡，沈魚見他看得目不轉睛，似是著魔一般，每每如是，實在出奇，問：「你總是這般看我，看來看去都這臉皮，不覺悶麼？」浮笙卻道：「咱家在看師兄的心，那裏看得厭？」沈魚嗔道：「口甜舌滑！」轉過臉去，這才面泛淺笑。

沈魚正要再奏一曲，卻見天色漸暗，似要落雨，便喚浮笙起身，去山腳那處避雨；豈料才行了幾步，便風雲變色，淅淅的落雨點；沈魚顧不上自身，除了外衣包住那阮；浮笙見狀，又除了外衣遮沈魚，自己淋濕了個遍。

眼看行不到山腳那頭，好在那浮笙眼尖，瞥見林子裏有個簡陋竹亭，三面矮牆，四角簷篷，僅容得兩三人。他兩個甫入內，外頭便傾盆大雨。沈魚趕緊連裏衣也除了，先抹乾那五弦阮；又看那浮笙，顧得為自己擋雨，弄得好生狼狽，便道：「濕衫快除了，免得受寒。」便同他解了髮髻，同他抹頭髮，柔聲道：「阿浮，你看你，還成個小孩兒，幾時才長大？」浮笙卻道：「都是師兄寵的哩！師兄反倒怪我？」

沈魚除了師父，便同浮笙最親，不寵他還寵那個？不過疼愛歸疼愛，若旁人說他偏愛浮笙，他卻總不肯認。如今連浮笙也這般說他，教他一時亦辯駁不得；正不知如何接話，見浮笙右手握拳，便轉而問道：「你護著個甚麼物事？」浮笙狡黠一笑，攤開手掌，正是方才那草圈兒。

見那浮笙嬉皮笑臉，沈魚又板起臉嗔道：「功夫不肯勤練，倒鑽研些細活兒。」浮笙卻當他耳邊風，抓起沈魚左手，將那草戒子套他指上，道：「師兄，你先將就戴著，以後咱家有錢，同你去打個銀的。」沈魚哭笑不得，卻也訓不出口，端起那幾根指頭兒左右端詳，道：「不必了，這個便挺好看。你不好好練武，日後那裏來錢？」

浮笙見他神色緩和，突然正色問：「師兄，你那頑疾醫得好麼？」沈魚道：「但願如此罷，咱家也不敢奢望。」浮笙又道：「若有日師兄病癒，可否⋯⋯」話到口邊，見那沈魚望過來，卻講不出口了，又硬生生咽回去。沈魚早料到後話，卻故意湊過去道：「可否做甚？」

浮笙教他反將一軍，面上飛紅，一時說不出口，卻也不肯認輸，攬住沈魚，雙唇塞住他口，久久不肯鬆開。這沈魚一早才洩火，此時尚未病發，教這浮笙突襲，一時招架不住，教他往口裏吮了個遍，弄得他嗚咽不住，口角流涎；好不容易鬆口時，險些喘不過氣，兩眼發黑，直要昏將過去，卻倒在浮笙懷裏；緩了一陣，才發覺他兩個赤著上身，枕在浮笙胸前，衹覺厚實和暖，教他滿臉發熱，卻捨不得起身。

浮笙見他伏在胸前，卻未喘定，急問：「師兄又犯病了？」其實沈魚這回犯病是假，動情是真；先前借瀉火之便，奪去他童子身，歡愉過後，已自覺羞恥不已。這浮笙卻從未嫌棄，時時有求必應，害得他不犯病時，也不知如何面對眼前人。浮笙可會當他是表面木訥，內心浮浪之輩？

再看那浮笙，生得清冷脫俗，劍眉鳳目，鷹鼻薄唇，一頭青絲如水，於肩頭飛流而下。沈魚甚至想過，若他有浮笙的容貌，或許他會更愛惜這副皮囊。他一路端詳，一路細想，如此好看的少年人，怎會垂青他一個番鬼？若不是出於同情，魚水之歡，那裏輪得到他？便推開浮笙道：「阿浮⋯⋯還是罷了，今早出門前才來過，如今又⋯⋯」

浮笙搶道：「衹要師兄歡喜，一日十回，我也奉陪！」沈魚低聲道：「你個痴兒，胡說甚麼一日十回。」浮笙抓住沈魚雙肩，又正色道：「衹要師兄歡喜，若要我力竭而亡，我亦⋯⋯」不等他講完，沈魚湊上前去，輕輕親他唇上，打斷他說話，輕聲道：「好了，我都曉得了。」

衹見林間雨勢未歇，天地間更見迷濛。沈魚聽浮笙喘聲漸重，也不好再推搪，既然浮笙當他犯病，何不假戲真做？便一手捧他臉兒，一手攬他腰間，巧舌深入他口中，心緒難得清醒一回，此番又教情慾淹沒。  
好不容易鬆口，依然難捨難離，牽出縷縷銀絲，又自娛好一陣子；撥開那浮笙肩頭秀髮，卻見今早咬的紅印未退，點點印在頸上，笑說：「阿浮，你看你，小心教人見著。」那浮笙攬緊沈魚道：「若不是師兄提起，咱家倒忘了欠你的哩！」便趁他不備，猛地將他撲倒在地，咬他耳垂頸側，時輕時重，灑下一串紅梅；那兩人身上一股汗味，都混到一處去。

那浮笙吮到他胸前，撩他雙乳，作勢咬他胸前絨毛；那沈魚吃痛，口中求饒，卻暗地同他較勁，攬住他那一頭濕髮，雙腿夾著他腰間，同他胯間廝磨。一番肆虐過後，沈魚已好不興起，上身教那浮笙舔了個遍，不等他再下一城，那物事已硬將起來，頂端碰著衣料，磨得好不難受。

雖則沈魚詐病，但此時慾火難耐，卻哀求不出口，衹好閉目咬唇，額角滲汗，雙頰片片潮紅，胸膛不斷起伏，神情好不難受；見這浮笙依然不緊不慢，莫非他打算這便了事？既然羞於啟齒，衹好望著那浮笙，眼波流轉，盼他明白。

浮笙卻依然不解風情，抄起腰帶，把沈魚雙臂綁在他頭頂處；那沈魚不知他耍的什麼把戲，正要開口，那浮笙摸出條手帕，蒙住沈魚雙眼。那沈魚好生難受，眼前又白茫茫一片，衹聽雨聲，不聞浮笙動靜，心急得一路擺腰，一路嗚咽。那浮笙仍不識趣，指頭兒撩他股間，弄那球兒，捏著他龜頭勒了一道，那上頭立即濕了個透，白褲貼將上去，露出個粉紅的端兒。浮笙還不罷休，把他褲子除到膝下，頓時春光一覽無遺。

沈魚衹覺浮笙躋身進他腿間，衹道他要入港，張開腿兒迎之；豈料那浮笙捧起他腿兒，舔他大腿內側，從膝處一路親到腿根，吮那平日不見光的皮肉。沈魚舒爽之餘，衹覺被人寵愛憐惜，原是這般滋味，此時居然眼泛淚光，心中更是情動，千般情話，化作一聲「阿浮」，卻不禁語帶哽咽。

浮笙看不見他雙眼，聽他這般一喚，突然鬆了口，卻又親到他唇上，爾後一手攬他腰間，一手扶著他腿，與他融為一體。之前沈魚病發，已同他雲雨過許多回；如今這回，痛楚依舊，唯他不受病情左右，方才有破身之感。

伴著雨聲，那兩人漸入佳境，沈魚攬住那浮笙肩頭，仰起身子，由他恣意衝撞，未及細想，快意勢如潮水，湧入他心頭去，害得他頭腦裏一片迷茫，不自禁的叫喚出聲。突然一陣酥麻，穿過他背脊骨，直衝天靈蓋去，沈魚頓時渾身輕飄飄的，似成了一片飛羽，緩緩飄落，停在那浮笙手心，方才越發沈重，爾後不省人事。

迷迷糊糊間，衹覺有雙手兒，解開他眼前白布，又同他擦淨身子，著好褲子，把衣衫同他蓋著。衹聽那人喘聲未平，低聲喚他「師兄」，輕輕親了他眼角處，便躺在他身旁，就著雨聲，擁他入眠。

彈指間已是七年。如今沈魚帶著落雁，又步過這樹林，舊地重遊，恍如隔世。雖然同是初夏時分，卻已不復當年蒼翠。縱然景色不復舊日，少時同浮笙點點滴滴，卻越發清晰；明明落雁在旁，心中卻是別個身影，連他自己亦參之不透。

那時浮笙該是想問，若沈魚病癒，可否仍同他作伴；如今回想，好在當日未應承浮笙，後來離了他，亦不至於留戀，若不是決心割蓆，不知要墮落到何年何月。至於同浮笙的情分，當時十萬火急，逢場作戲，豈能當真？此等顛鸞倒鳳之事，趁未泥足深陷，亦應抽身為妙，正好了結一段孽緣；種種纏綿往事，由他隨風而逝，最好不過。

沈魚幾乎不必多想路程，隨心而行，已行到舊居處，一磚一瓦，同他少時無異，唯獨物是人非。好在鄰居大娘認得他，衹道他回來長住，便說先前受逸清所託，為他打掃屋子，如今沈魚回來，門匙便還他了。  
院落雖無人居住，卻似乎剛打掃過不久，花草一片生機，少不了鄰居一番悉心照料。落雁隨他入門，才行幾步，便問：「這兒就是師兄舊居？」那沈魚應了一聲，望著院裏新種的茶花，冒出嫩綠新芽，教他頓生憐愛，不禁駐足觀看。落雁卻不再前行，又問：「師兄要收拾許久？」沈魚望望宅院深處，又望望落雁，苦笑道：「看來是了。」

落雁望了望屋外，便道：「那咱家去到處閒逛，黃昏時候回來。」便逕自行出門口。那沈魚剛要問，落雁人生地不熟，那曉得去那裏逛？又怎麼回來？衹見那落雁搖著紙扇，左顧右盼，見個衣著寒酸的少年人迎面過來，便叫住他，與他一串銅錢，耳語了幾句；那少年人滿心歡喜，兩個並肩而行，消失在街角處。

沈魚目送那落雁遠去，不禁慨嘆，落雁年紀漸長，已曉得收買人心，為己所用；外頭大千世界，教他心無雜念，守住自己一個，似乎不甚現實，衹要他過得安樂，不生回宮之念，不沾旁門左道，也便隨他去了。

沈魚循長廊行去，路過當年同浮笙野合的涼亭，想起師父當日失望神情，忽然一陣心痛。這七年來，本想醫病，卻深陷慾海無法自拔，枕邊的人兒如走馬燈，記得的，不記得的，早已不知凡幾。有念及此，不禁悄然落淚，更無顏面對恩師。

那沈魚一路前行，一路思潮洶湧，不覺已行到自己房門前。他自知門後盡是當年醜事，仍鼓起勇氣，推開房門；衹見陳設依舊，平平靜靜，恍如南柯一夢。正對著門口有張圓桌，左側紗簾半掩，簾後有道屏風，再裏頭便是張大床。沈魚對這床再熟悉不過，自從病起，便在此同浮笙共寢了好些日夜；雖然床板舊得褪色，撫之似有餘溫。

那沈魚坐到床上，衹見床頭斗櫃上頭有個盒兒，似乎未曾見過。打開一看，衹見一塊紅布，墊了一方小小端硯，正是當年師父贈他的，盼他好好讀書；沈魚此行回來，亦是為尋此物。取出那方端硯，紅布裏掉出個物事，赫然是那草戒子。

沈魚小心翼翼的捧起，趁落雁不在，又套進指頭上。豈料那草戒指風乾多年，稍稍用勁一推，便碎在指間。那沈魚呆了一陣，默默行出花圃，把那碎片兒撒在土上，若無其事的回房去，心中卻更是黯然。

衹見那沈魚又是一番尋根問底，翻出好些小時的玩意兒，近乎那盒兒底處，卻墊了幾本小時讀的番書。他大約十歲時，同浮笙在利瑪竇的學堂讀過幾年書，學了好些佛郎機話。當年還向浮笙誇口，若學得通曉，便同他去佛郎機遊玩一趟；此時又取來細讀，卻看來好不生疏，字裏行間，似乎認得，卻又記不起來。翻了幾頁，甚覺陌生，衹好放回原處，又合上蓋兒，放到櫃底一處角落。

收拾了好一陣子，那沈魚每拾起一物，便喚起一段陳年往事，教他胸中陣陣隱痛。實在難耐，便坐到門外簷篷下歇息。眼見天色漸沈，不久落起濛濛細雨，雨絲從簷篷滴落，散於茶花枝葉間，直與七年前無異。衹是七年間浮浮沉沉，教他蒼老了二十年光景。如今舊地重遊，點滴舊事，原先塵封心底，卻隨舊物再現眼前，教他不得不承認，多年來，原來從未釋懷。

本打算收拾妥當，把落雁不該看的東西藏起，便同他住上一段日子，好尋回一段難得清淨；如今往事歷歷在目，教沈魚何以面對？若果落雁問起，又如何掩飾？

突然門口一陣鈴響，沈魚衹道落雁回來，急急起身去開門，門外卻衹有那少年一人。那少年與他一傘，急道：「先生！你家公子突然昏倒了！快隨我來！」

待沈魚趕到，落雁已被安頓在一處醫館。沈魚正想知落雁方才去了那兒，赫見醫館不遠處，便是條風月街，登時明瞭。衹見那落雁不省人事，身旁有個老郎中，神色凝重，埋頭揮筆疾書。沈魚深深作揖，道：「有勞大夫！」那郎中不看他，衹問：「先生來接這小官人？借問可識得他爹娘？」

那沈魚心下一驚，即道：「不識。」同行的少年打趣道：「我衹道你是他爹爹哩！」那醫師這才停筆，嘆道：「小小年紀，頭風如此危重，定必是家傳頑疾。他這病隨年歲漸長，每況愈下，在下醫術粗淺，愛莫能助。」又道：「倒是濠鏡有個醫師姓葉，若去尋他，說不定還有救。」

沈魚一聽姓葉，心中已厭惡了幾分。這廝莫非是葉決家人？他起初稍作遲疑，但回看這落雁，正是花季年紀，卻教頭風折磨了個半死不活。反正自己已藥石無靈，若是又遇見葉決這般淫魔，衹要他治得好落雁，獻出後庭又有何不可？於是當即應允。那郎中便與他方才書寫那紙，道：「這兒是葉醫師住址。咱家如今同他施針一回，尚可保他幾日舒坦，一路還請先生小心照料。」

沈魚聽罷，即刻拜謝那郎中，與他好一筆診金，又賞了那少年一串錢，當夜便草草收拾，馬不停蹄，急往濠鏡去也。究竟一番舟車勞頓，求醫問藥之後，落雁會否有起色？究竟他二人日後命途如何？且聽下回。


	16. 第十六回 濠鏡重遇故友 蜀中再會同門

話說這香山澳，華洋雜處，不乏風月傳聞，此番便有一則。從前板樟堂區，四處是簡陋木屋，唯獨有一三層小樓，乃華商吳氏府第。吳府有一獨子，名喚宥兒，時年方才十五，卻已飽讀詩書，擅寫詩詞。其時亦有位姓桂的書生，是個佛郎機人，寫得一手好字，兩廣一帶久負盛名，年青一輩風雅之士，通通喚他「桂官人」。

這桂官人聲名鵲起，七分緣於墨寶，三分緣於相貌。倒不是因為他生得玉樹臨風勝潘安，卻因這許多年來，無人見過他廬山真面，甚至他是男是女，亦不得而知。偏偏這吳宥兒，自從偶遇桂官人墨寶，便對之念念不忘；久而久之，看那清秀字跡，竟如見著個清秀書生，徐徐從紙上步出，紙上一字一句都讀他聽，於是心裏頭便認定了桂官人是如此模樣，於是漸生情愫，不能自拔。

親朋好友曉得他鍾情桂氏墨寶，千方百計，幾經波折，為他求得見桂官人一面，好教他當面一訴情衷。豈料吳公子見到那桂官人，見他是個鬚髮皆白的洋人老叟，一時如晴天霹靂，投海自盡，衹留下半闕《鳳棲梧》：

月映珠簾窗半掩，卻怕人來，衹聽春風漸。錦帳紗衣隨墨染，倦倚蘭香何再念？

傳說這半闕詞，乃吳宥兒費煞心思，賦予那桂官人；豈料詞未完，夢先碎，這半闕詞亦成絕響。

後來數十個春秋，多少文人雅士，爭相補全下闕，以求對得天衣無縫，好藉此一舉成名。可惜字面上對得工整，但箇中愁情痴戀，旁人卻無從知曉；寫得再是哀感頑豔，不過強說新愁罷了。

沈魚自記事起，每年深秋時分，商船返航季節，師父都帶他來一趟濠鏡，遊玩一兩個月；後來師父收養浮笙，亦帶來同行。師父平日為人嚴厲，鮮有展顏；回到濠鏡家鄉，遠離樂坊瑣事，才似個平凡女子。

他三人一路行，師父總會說些童年見聞。這板樟堂前事，便是師父所道，一路教他記憶猶新。小時衹道是來玩樂，後來年長了些，才發覺師父神色有異，期待之餘，總帶幾分迷茫。

一個月間，總有幾日，師父會同他去碼頭，似在等人，卻不停在一處，在碼頭不遠處徘徊；每每穿過大街小巷，行過商行教堂，都在左顧右盼，似在尋覓甚麼。附近的店家見他倆年年過來，都熟絡了，不時同師父閒話家常。

師父講的一通佛郎機話，教那沈魚一頭霧水，倒是那浮笙聽明了些，悄悄用白話告他：「師父好似問『你這些年可有他音訊』。」沈魚不明就里，衹道師父年年來尋他父母，而後將他送走，即刻悶悶不樂。倒是浮笙敢對師父道：「師父要將師兄送去佛郎機？那將我一併送去好了，省得師兄言語不通，受人欺負。」

尋親之旅，年年如是，卻每每不了了之。雖然尋不著父母，沈魚卻暗自慶幸，正所謂親娘不及養娘大，要他離了師父，棄了浮笙，倒不如要他命罷。衹是沈魚十五歲時，不知何故，師父再不提來濠鏡之事，衹告他父母早年已葬身怒海，遺落他在海邊云云。直到師父過世，他再未踏足家鄉一步。

此番落雁病重，沈魚為救情郎，披星戴月，又回到濠鏡去。穿過香洲山路，四方城牆以內，自成一片天地；飛簷濃墨重彩，幽徑鳥語花香，客商不論華夷，皆作洋人打扮。偶見富人出行，披掛一身珠翠，身後隨著幾個黑奴，手持朱蓋遮陽，好不威風。

沈魚舊地重遊，卻無心賞景，正要問那葉醫師在何處，衹聽遠遠有人喚他「師兄」，沈魚一轉頭，依稀見是個洋人，起先認不出來，等那人行近，才發現正是凱爾。衹見他頭戴黑氈帽，著件殷紅短襖，素白褲子，束到長襪裏頭，意氣風發，一掃當年頹態。 

凱爾道：「那陣風將師兄吹了來？難怪近日總是落雨，原來是貴人出行哩！」沈魚既心急，又疲累，無心同他講笑，便道：「凱爾，我急著尋個姓葉的醫師，你可知⋯⋯」話間便覺一陣暈眩，凱爾一把扶住他道：「師兄，我就是葉醫師。」

那三人來到凱爾住處，凱爾即安頓落雁去客房，同他施針；沈魚一直相伴左右，即便累極，亦衹伏在床頭小憩。凱爾祇道他入睡，正要同他蓋件外衣，沈魚卻驚醒了，見那落雁安然沈睡，已無痛苦神色，急問：「落雁如何了？」凱爾道：「師兄安心，咱家同他疏通經脈，如今他該舒坦許多，今晚再與他煎一服藥。」

沈魚起身作揖道：「凱爾，勞煩了。」不說話猶自可，一出聲就難掩倦意。凱爾道：「舉手之勞而已，師兄切莫同我客氣。」安頓落雁就寢，凱爾見沈魚眉頭緊鎖，沈重更勝從前，便邀沈魚去陽臺處敘舊。

此時天色已暗，凱爾家背山面海，清風撲面，好不舒坦。凱爾斟來兩杯洋酒，一杯遞與沈魚，問道：「這些年月，師兄過得可好？」沈魚捏著那杯兒，淺嘗一口，覺其味古怪，又不好意思開口，衹淡淡道：「甚好。」

說是如此，面容卻難掩疲態。凱爾搖了搖杯中物，亦嘬一口，道：「師兄安心在此歇息，落雁咱家來治。」沈魚問：「你不介意我倆落腳？」凱爾即道：「師兄言重！咱家怎會介意？」沈魚道：「我原先打算送書與你，便不久留。不巧落雁犯病，才勞煩你醫治。」凱爾奇道：「送甚麼書？」

沈魚從懷裏抽出封書，道：「葉兄過世了，留你此物。」凱爾登時一怔，險些跌了酒杯，顫巍巍的接過那書，眼淚便滴將落去，趕忙擦淨那書，取出來，衹見上書四行字，正是葉決筆跡：「蕭家鑄劍譽天下，葉氏妙手濟黎民；聆風夏嶺三方暖，聽雨秋池六尺凜。」

凱爾心中悲痛，看得似懂非懂，衹嘆了一聲，望著那書便道：「景岷終究逃不過此劫。其實請你去葉家之時，他已曉得大限將至，殊不知竟然⋯⋯」話間便泣起來。沈魚見凱爾衹知葉決請他去葉府，卻對之後所作所為一無所知，死者已矣，此時道破有何用處？說來一個「請」字，已抬舉了那廝不少，也便不動聲色，衹說些客套的安撫話兒。

凱爾自覺失態，回屋去抹淚，又添了酒。見沈魚獨個兒站在窗臺，晚風撫過他幅巾飄帶，揚起披風下擺，更顯別樣孤寂，亦要為他添酒，沈魚卻婉拒了。凱爾道：「師兄多年來，定吃了不少苦頭。不知那落雁長大了，可有生性些？」沈魚嘆道：「我再苦亦不及落雁，小小年紀，離鄉別井，如今又為重病所累。說來都是咱家錯，若不是我自私，將他留在身旁，或許他發病時，還有御⋯⋯家中的大夫可治。」

凱爾又道：「那師兄自己病情又如何？」沈魚即道：「不打緊，多得那葉景岷，近來亦少復發了。」見凱爾要答話，又搶道：「你放心，我這回衹是借住，絕不再做越軌之事。」

凱爾本無嫌棄之意，聽沈魚一番話，又覺自己失言，便不做聲了。兩個沈默一會兒，凱爾才扯開話題，道：「過些日子，咱家便要出海一趟。」沈魚道：「去那裏？」凱爾道：「水路往佛郎機去，爾後一路東遊，去西夏，遼國處，做個江湖郎中。」

沈魚又道：「咱家之前見你那般頹喪，衹道你從此不再行醫，如今倒要喚聲『葉大夫』了。」凱爾又呷了口酒，笑道：「當不成御醫而已，正所謂『塞翁失馬，焉知非福』。那時我確是心灰意冷，收到家書，本想回去行商，賣香木過活就罷了。」還覺過不了口癮，又呷一口，將原委娓娓道來。

原來這凱爾一路寂寥，又覺有負於恩師，便回去葉夫人故居一趟，居然重遇師姐梅谷。梅谷與他一本醫書《聆風》，說是葉夫人留他，望他繼承家業。凱爾還受寵若驚，問道：「這醫書為何不傳景岷，卻與我這外人？」梅谷道：「那廝遊手好閒，不務正業，遲早敗光家當。師父遺訓，《聆風》與其毀於葉決，不如興於葉凱。」

講到此處，凱爾長嘆一聲，道：「於是咱家便來濠鏡開了家醫館，以葉凱之名行醫，閒時也回家去打理生意，一舉兩得。」飲盡杯中酒，又道：「想來葉家視我如己出，葉夫人傳我醫術，著我繼承家業，葉決又為你醫病，處處照料打點，如此恩德，咱家⋯⋯」沈魚不語，扶著他肩，似同他一齊惋惜，心中對那葉決更是痛恨。這廝教凱爾說得菩薩心腸，懸壺濟世，不過是死到臨頭，盡享魚水之歡而已。

沈魚看似一同難過，實情根本不屑一顧，聽得屋裏有動靜，急道：「雁兒喚我！」便飛奔入屋，凱爾亦隨後趕去。衹見那落雁迷迷糊糊，楚楚可憐的喚了聲「師兄」，正要撐起身拉住沈魚，卻又倒了下去。本來沈魚還對他飲花酒之事餘怒未消，見他這般可憐模樣，也便絕口不提，上前把他抱入懷中，柔聲問道：「雁兒，可見好些？」

落雁輕道：「我無大礙。」頓了頓又道：「師兄既患心疾，更不該如此操勞。」沈魚即道：「不算甚麼操勞，雁兒平安便好。」又道：「雁兒安心養病，到了成都府，咱家便雇人照料你，直到病癒為止。」落雁有氣無力的應了聲，便轉過身去，又睡去了。沈魚還依依不捨，癡癡望著落雁出神。

凱爾看在眼裏，見沈魚對落雁樣樣呵護備至，心中衹有那落雁一人，全然忘了自身，落雁卻愛理不理，心頭莫名不忿，拳頭握得格格作響。若旁人不曉得緣由，與其說是情人，倒不如說沈魚是落雁他爹。但他凱爾一個外人，又不便指指點點，衹替沈魚不值。

自打落雁回復男兒身，若非此程南下，因禍得福，二人已少有獨處時光。在凱爾處歇息了幾日，得沈魚悉心照料，那落雁身子大有起色，這日早早用過晚飯，便同沈魚去海邊散步，卻一路挽著沈魚，一言不發。  
沈魚不時望望身邊人，見他望著遠方彩雲，若有所思，不禁揣測，究竟這落雁是喜是悲？不似當年，一點小把戲，已哄得那落雁喜形於色；如今落雁心思，他已揣摩不透。

落雁忽然輕聲道：「師兄，我有些頭痛。」腳下一軟，險些倒在沈魚懷裏。沈魚見狀，見前頭有塊大石，即扶他過去坐下。那兩人相依相傍，遠眺海天一色。沈魚取出那阮，由得落雁枕在他肩頭，伴著浪潮，輕輕撩撥。

一曲方止，那落雁忽地輕道：「師兄，天大地大，衹你一人是真心待我，趙檉此生，無以為報。」沈魚照料他多年，衹為一個「情」字；如今那人終於表明心跡，他再平靜的性子，亦不禁心潮激蕩，情話綿綿，說到口邊，卻衹餘一句：「雁兒可想再聽一曲？」二人相依相傍，直至日落西山，身影漸暗，唯獨餘音裊裊。

又說錦城清風八詠樓。這八詠樓得契丹蕭氏扶持，於成都府大興土木。當地名門豪宅亦衹得三層高，這八詠樓樓如其名，樓高八層，亦呈八角形，儼然一座入雲高塔。除此之餘，皆因教坊式微，八詠樓從各地重金禮聘一百二十八名樂師，夜夜笙歌，響徹雲霄。

是夜又是歌舞昇平。忽然，一人闖入八詠樓，不由分說便道：「我要見樓主。」一名女弟子不慌不忙道：「樓主可是你說見就見得？」那人額角冒汗，急道：「我說見得便見得！聽講八詠樓規矩，過得八音陣，便可見樓主，咱家這便來戰！」話間便取下背上五弦阮，擺好架勢，直有橫刀立馬，一夫當關之威。

那女子冷笑一聲，道：「好！」便一拉房梁上的一條麻繩。那繩子連著許多銀鈴，縱橫交錯，從底層盤旋到閣樓。他這般一拉，鈴聲此起彼伏，直衝天穹。二十四個樂師從八方廂房出來，分佈各層列陣。這八音陣比當年蕭家莊所見更勝一籌，衹因當年八音陣受地形所限，樹林方便藏身，音波稍遜；如今八詠樓佈局正是為八音陣而設，威力不可同日而語。

賓客見山雨欲來，紛紛從廂房出來，準備觀賞一場惡戰。豈料衹聞雷聲，雨點卻教人截了；衹聽閣樓一把男聲道：「殘月，那是你師兄，不得無禮。」便見一條紅綢從閣樓飛下，垂到沈魚面前。沈魚道：「得罪！」便抓住那紅綢，教上頭那人拉將上去。喚作殘月的女子一臉不忿，又拉響銀鈴，遣退了八音陣。

那沈魚上得去閣樓，衹覺腿兒發軟，氣息漸重，明知前頭有人，卻不敢抬頭望。那人卻步步逼近，沈魚衹道又要被逼行淫褻之事，那人卻遞他一個錦囊，正是他熟悉的藥香。衹聽那人道：「魚兒！咱們終歸是再會了。」眼前男子，正是沈魚師叔逸清。沈魚為何不惜犯險，亦要獨自見逸清？落雁又身在何方？且聽下回。


	17. 第十七回 私闖八詠求靈藥 獨戰三巡為情郎

錦城清風八詠樓，樓高八層，遠較一般民房為高，於城內一柱擎天，好不威風八面。不僅如此，此樓夜夜樂韻繚繞，直上雲霄，真如仙境一般。八詠樓閣樓名喚「天比高」，放眼望去，錦城風光，盡收眼底；於雲端再聞琴聲，層層遞進，更為悠揚。

那沈魚方才便是教人拉上了閣樓。還未喘定，正是難受當兒，一包藥便如及時雨般送到他面前，抬頭一看，竟是逸清。正錯愕間，還不及喚聲「師叔」，逸清卻先道：「魚兒不是犯病了麼？服藥再說。」

那沈魚久旱逢甘霖，一路道謝，一路手忙腳亂的接過藥粉打開，盡數倒入口中。逸清不緊不慢，時而舉頭望月，時而低頭呷茶，等沈魚服罷藥粉，又與他一杯茶，道：「魚兒可有舒坦些？」沈魚接過茶，啜了一口，即時單膝跪下，作揖道：「多謝師叔⋯⋯」逸清上前扶他起身，客客氣氣的道：「魚兒不必言謝，咱家不過借花敬佛而已。」

沈魚即道：「師叔，無功不受祿，儘管吩咐。」逸清笑道：「魚兒夠爽快！」便請他到案前坐下，故作神秘道：「話說近月番邦有批貢品，經潼川府入中原腹地；過了潼川府，遍佈朝廷耳目，便再難下手，所以⋯⋯」沈魚乾脆道：「所以師叔著我去劫標？」

逸清作勢著他小聲，神秘兮兮道：「劫字好生難聽！應該是⋯⋯」沈魚又搶道：「借，是麼？」那逸清頓了頓，突然放聲大笑，道：「魚兒果然聰慧。這事兒說難不難，說易卻也不易。江湖上武功了得的人多得是，衹要出得起錢，必定有人肯做。咱家衹告魚兒知，是因裏頭有樣藥材，名曰『烏香』，貴重得緊，不想便宜了外人。」

沈魚一聽「烏香」，頓時來了神氣。先前他帶落雁去凱爾處醫病，調養了約半個月。沈魚日日見著凱爾，又瀉不了火，好不尷尬，便帶落雁回端州舊居休養，雇了個婢女照料落雁，又雇了個良家男子，著他平日男扮女裝扮成婢女，專與沈魚瀉火之用。

本來落雁漸有起色，便說出門散心，沈魚便知他散心是假，嫖飲是真，勸他大病初癒，莫去煙花之地，那落雁不聽，果然當夜在青樓風花雪月，正興起時，突然抱頭慘呼，昏倒在床。

同落雁診症的又是上回那郎中。衹見他凝重神情，更甚於上回，嘆道：「小小年紀，頭風如此危重，長此以往，恐怕失明失語，性命堪憂。」沈魚急問：「那如何是好？」那郎中正色道：「尋常藥衹是緩兵之計，唯有烏香，方可根治。」

沈魚闖蕩江湖多年，自然曉得此乃何物。烏香乃藩屬進貢宮中之物，皇家稱之為「福壽膏」，價比黃金，絕非平民可得。衹聽那郎中又道：「尋得烏香之前，切莫大喜大悲，切莫房事，方能保命。」聽他說話，似乎已藥石無靈，除非得此「烏香」，才能救回落雁。

這沈魚自落雁起病，一直覺得有負於他。落雁小小年紀，自小養尊處優，受不得半點苦；自從他執意出宮，為隱藏身份，一直閃閃縮縮，東躲西藏，說是遊歷四海，其中有多少真是遊玩？直到近年落雁年長些，恢復男兒身，又去學堂讀書，才真有出宮遊玩的暢快。

有念及此，這落雁同狐朋狗友廝混，如此沈迷風月，他亦責無旁貸。但如今自身難保，若要救落雁，首先須自醫，世上除了浮笙，還有那個端州舊人知他病情？必定是清風八詠樓。於是沈魚便尋來成都府，投奔逸清，便有了如今一幕。

沈魚略加思索，又問：「師叔是說事成，烏香可以與我？」逸清道：「正是。」衹要醫得好心上人，沈魚倒不怕以身犯險；卻是若無勝算，賠上性命，那個照料落雁？便問道：「衹我一人？」逸清道：「非也。還記得八音陣麼？」見沈魚不作聲，又道：「當年若不是你裏應外合，憑我同蕭瀾二人之力，恐怕亦殺不了葉決。這葉決表面刻薄，實則長情，一踏入蕭家，還豈容他出去？這回有八音陣助陣，魚兒必定如虎添翼。」

沈魚將信將疑，倒不是懷疑八音陣實力，而是這逸清信誓旦旦，到時真要打起來，那指望得他的人馬？便道：「屆時可由我佈陣？」逸清又一口應允：「當然。八音陣遲早會傳予你，儘管差遣便是。」

沈魚又作一揖，道：「承蒙師叔錯愛，在下亦不妨直說。」頓了頓，正色道：「咱家衹要烏香，其他金銀財帛，不取分毫。但師叔必定保我周全，否則在下出師未捷，或失手被擒，唇亡齒寒，師叔應該明白。」

逸清知沈魚自小事事盡力而為，又聽他如此一言，知他定會成事，也多了幾分安心。但萬一有不測，自不能教官府生擒沈魚；沈魚話中，似是若他死於非命，便有人替他報官，所以亦不能害他丟了性命。如此沈吟片刻，便道：「師叔明白了。這幾包藥，你先拿去。事成之後，我便與你藥方。」

其實逸清手裏何來藥方？他如今手中解藥，皆是浮笙定期送來；但為了讓沈魚全力以赴，不得不說了違心話。沈魚聞之，眼裏閃過一絲淒然，謝過逸清，取了解藥，默默離去。

沈魚剛行出清風八詠樓，閣樓天比高內，衹聽一男聲道：「前輩不僅奏阮了得，講話亦是妙語連珠。」話間那人徐徐從屏風後步出，一襲鴉青斗篷，裏頭著了件桃紅單衫，水色素絹薄褲，正是昊天標行柳若曉。

逸清也不看他，呷了口茶，道：「你如今可滿意了？」若曉笑道：「暫且算是滿意。事成之後，令千金便歸還貴府，毫髮不傷。」逸清不做聲，卻握緊了拳頭。若曉笑道：「在下明白前輩所想。不過蕭家莊山高皇帝遠，待令正趕得過來，令愛屍骸，已遍佈五湖四海。」

良久，逸清才恨恨道：「果然是追月親弟，一樣心狠手辣！」若曉聞之，忽地一陣狂笑，於窗前目送沈魚遠去，看也不看逸清，悠悠道：「前輩謬讚，靜候佳音。」

那沈魚漸行漸遠，方才逸清一言，卻久久縈繞心頭。莫非真要鋌而走險，劫標搶藥？但他好歹是江湖中人，義字行頭，為了落雁安危，顧不得這許多。剛服了藥，解了燃眉之急，便又尋思借酒消愁。然而酒入愁腸，更害他心亂如麻。

正是苦惱當兒，隔離兩個大漢，把那朴刀摔在桌上，呼道：「取酒來！」驚得沈魚酒醒了大半。衹聽其中一個嘆道：「過幾日便要押標上京，不知幾時才回得來。」另一個道：「此行兇險，師兄萬事小心！」先頭那個悄聲道：「聽講本來不是我押標，衹因裏頭有烏香，怕有個三長兩短。」

沈魚一聽「烏香」二字，便暗地湊耳去聽。衹聽那標師說三日後便上路，經東門出城，過了那片樹林，便走水路。沈魚便暗自思量，若取烏香，必須趕在水路之前。聽那兩個嚼罷耳根，亦計劃好行程，心中也有了底氣，便付了酒錢，歸家不提。

話說落雁雖然自知病重，但卻不曉得收斂，以及時行樂為名，日日夜不歸家，輾轉溫柔鄉。不過他心中尚有隱憂：其時北方邊疆不穩，金人常常來襲，他雖然無法回宮，近年卻越發掛念宮中舊人舊事，生怕他爹成了亡國之君，更是夜夜難眠。

又是一日入夜，這邊廂落雁聲色犬馬，那邊廂沈魚摩拳擦掌，好幹一番大事。多得逸清解藥，教沈魚暫且不必擔心病情，得以專心練武；三個月來，已熟習八音陣法，這趟去救落雁，可謂十拿九穩。若是真有不測，定先保住烏香。

沈魚帶著八音陣一行八人，伏在樹林裏，守在唯一要道，苦候兩個時辰有餘。到後半夜，隱隱聽到喊標聲，漸行漸近，便示意八音陣奏樂。一陣輕曲妙韻，縈繞在樹林間，伴著沙沙風聲，竟聽得有些陰森。那標車行到附近，果然放慢了腳步。來到沈魚身旁，那為首的標師便著人落車察看，個個利刀出鞘，往週圍灌木處摸索。

沈魚見那標車處中門大開，正是機會，從一側草叢掠出，先砍了標車上那木箱一刀；眾人才反應過來，一齊圍攻那人，卻教八音陣魅音害得頭痛欲裂，加上這人身法迅疾，刀風凌厲，雖孤身一人，卻更比一群難纏。

沈魚以一敵五，苦戰數十回合，顧著兵來將擋，就是碰不著那木箱，教他好不焦躁，卻絲毫不覺疲累，直到突然渾身劇痛，才發覺已身中多刀，方才退開借勢歇息。

為首那標師示意眾人護住標車，向沈魚道：「你這般死纏爛打，究竟圖的甚麼？」沈魚抱拳道：「咱家不求錢物，內子多年受頭風所擾，衹求少許烏香，以解燃眉之急！」那標師笑道：「有夫如此，真是令正三世的福分！」又道：「烏香便在車內。有膽自己來取！」

沈魚眼見那五個標師，各執兵器，向他直撲過來，心中從未如此清醒過。正所謂養兵千日，用在一時，莫說這三個月磨鍊，就算是這十年苦楚，衹要取得烏香，皆會是過眼雲煙。就算刀山火海，衹要那落雁服藥之後，不再沈淪風月，從此回頭是岸，他亦照闖可也！

此時風頭火勢，八音陣在何處？不管有無幫手，他沈魚要得的，絕不會落入人手！便躍上前去，眼觀六路，耳聞八方，這頭擋住刀海，那頭砍開木箱，一見那包烏香，雙眼頓時大放異彩，一把抓起，便踏著標車一側躍開，順勢回頭虛晃兩刀，逼退追上來那兩個標師。

突然一陣悠揚胡琴聲，完全出乎沈魚意料，之前從未聽過這段，不免亦受其所擾，忽地一陣暈眩，腳下一緩，背心便吃了重重一掌，巨力貫胸而過，衹聽他慘呼一聲，噴出一大口血，滾落在地，撞到一處樹下，懷裏卻攬著那烏香不放。

那幾個標師還要落井下石，見那沈魚伏在地上，毫不動彈，正要一刀劈下，那沈魚突然起身，奔到幾十尺開外，道：「諸位得罪！」趁那幾個未追上來，若無其事，腳下生風，飛奔出好幾里遠。那幾個標師還要去追，樹上卻躍下一人，揚手道：「不必追了，看他還使得出何等把戲。」一標師還道：「那烏香⋯⋯」那人卻道：「由他搶。」

沈魚顧不得傷勢，心想救人要緊，本想直奔去落雁處，卻見自己渾身是血，嚇著落雁怎辦？便去醫館包紮，回家梳洗更衣，換了身月白道袍，又把那烏香包裝一番，裝著若無其事，出門尋落雁去。究竟這落雁可否藥到病除？沈魚為了落雁，反害得自己一身傷，以後又如何過日？且聽下回。


	18. 第十八回 日久生情易逝 操之過急難成

話說錦城風月之地，近來有個少年，可是出盡了風頭。這少年生得好不標緻，柳眉帶笑，杏目含情，打扮得又十分得體，一身綾羅，腰佩蜀繡荷包，手執描金折扇，一口官話字正腔圓，甚有皇族氣派。這少年也不避嫌，四處以「趙某」自稱，加上他相貌和年青時趙佶確有幾分相似，不少人真把他當王公貴族，爭先侍奉巴結，教他好不飄飄然。

這落雁才到成都府不久，已有一群酒肉朋友，都是些富家子弟，其中要好的有兩個。一個姓梅名傲雪，幼落雁兩歲，乃葉決與梅谷之子，天生一頭白髮，雙目視物不靈。葉決死後，留他好大一筆財產，他便以遊山玩水為由，獨個兒跑到成都府去，縱情聲色，樂而忘返。另一個叫段笑天，長他約七八歲，是個標師，生得嬌小玲瓏，還不比落雁高，肌肉卻頗結實。這段笑天十分懼內，在家中扮得言聽計從，悄悄積攢下來好些私房錢，都用來花天酒地。

這日他三人又相約飲花酒。笑天道：「你兩個年紀輕輕，可曉得東京城的『東堂』？」另兩人皆說不知。笑天哼了聲道：「果然見識尚淺。這東堂當年於東京城，乃紅極一時的相公堂子，聽講後來出了樁事兒，有人在裏頭尋仇，殺了個相公，害得人心惶惶，後來日漸息微。咱家少時聽得多了，還想無緣見識，怎生可惜！但天無絕人之路，近月這東堂居然在錦城重開，咱家久仰大名，也便入去見識，果然名不虛傳！真個是：曾經滄海難為水，除卻巫山不是雲。」

話間，又搭著那兩人肩膊道：「好在今日有段某，好教你倆學著狎相公，可莫要教曉徒弟，餓死師父。」傲雪道：「段兄，講得天花龍鳳，帶咱們去不就好了麼。」笑天連連應允，擁著那兩人便往風月街去。  
那三個入得東堂，龜公已認得段笑天，剛要招呼，笑天作勢叫他收聲，低聲耳語幾句，那龜公即時轉向落雁傲雪二人，噓寒問暖了一通，著侍女領他三個去廂房。他三個甫坐下，笑天似藏不住心中怨氣，拍案呼道：「快取酒來！花名冊也拿來！今晚不戰個七八回合，咱家就不姓段！」那侍女諾了，急急離去。

落雁道：「段兄，今日為何如此煩躁？嚇著人家了哩！」笑天一拍案，憤憤道：「還不是咱家婆娘！」等那兩個湊耳過來，又道：「內子是總標頭，是我師姐，本來對我愛護有加，說是歡喜我放浪不羈，就愛照料我云云。成親之後，卻日日數落我，嫌我遊手好閒！」此時那侍女取酒過來，笑天便為眾人斟酒，又道：「就是今日下午，我那師弟浮笙，應承幫我買紙，豈料他這廝日日神不守舍，一點芝麻綠豆事兒，居然也敢做錯，熟宣買成了生宣，害我不明就里，便與我內子，白遭了一頓臭罵！」

梅傲雪道：「段兄，令正便不應罵你，該罵那浮笙才是。」呷一口酒又道：「又說我娘親也是個炮仗性子，我小時他嫌我爹養小廝，搬到杭州城另一頭去住。豈料他怕我學壞，重蹈我爹覆轍，又說我是個羊白頭，見不得日光，總有些藉口不允我出門。如此倒好，咱家日頭出不了門，夜裏出來遊玩，倒合情合理了罷？一次我夜裏偷走出來，教他在酒肆裏逮著，就地一頓暴打。若他好言相勸，咱家倒會聽他說話；這般得理不饒人，教人如何信服？」笑天道：「梅弟苦衷，為兄感同身受！趙公子你又如何？」

那落雁裝模作樣的慨嘆一聲，便道：「咱家裏又何嘗不是管得嚴？咱家父母長年經商，絕少返家，十二歲後，我便與家兄同住。家兄長我十歲，老成持重，總把自己當是我爹。小時還帶我四處遊玩，後來年歲長些，管得越來越多。一日我偷畫春畫，教他瞧見了，那緊張的模樣，更勝見到我殺人放火。及後又怕我學壞，識了何人，去的何處，通通要教他知道。起先幾年我還扮乖，有日看見我爹，居然在青樓風花雪月，便想我爹既也如此，他不過是長兄，有甚能耐管我？如今咱家已二十歲，總把我當無知小兒，咱家也便不理他了，愛管就管個夠。」

笑天聽罷，一聲長嘆，又與落雁斟酒道：「家規森嚴，教我等浪子何其難受！今晚咱家們不玩個盡興，便不出這個門口！」

傲雪取出個其貌不揚的小瓶兒，道：「兩位，嘗嘗這上等烏香。趙公子，此等烏香，尤勝貢品，實在可遇不可求，衹與有緣人也！」笑天擺手道：「咱家就不試了，免得我婆娘曉得，招一頓藤條招呼！」那落雁卻謝過傲雪，取了一撮，往油燈處借火，深吸一口，徐徐呼出，悠悠道：「果真心曠神怡。」

此時侍女送那花名冊來，笑天一接過，便問：「趙公子第一次來？」落雁道：「咱家孤陋寡聞，確是初來乍到。」笑天便把花名冊與傲雪道：「梅弟，你看看這花名冊，今晚選那個相公？」

那傲雪眯眼瞄了瞄，便道：「咱家看不清楚，你讀與我聽，名兒順耳的便是了。」笑天賠笑道：「為兄不是，竟忘了你眼疾！」又道：「不過梅弟此言差矣，名兒好聽，不一定好使哩！」又把花名冊與那落雁道：「不如趙公子你來選？」落雁笑道：「卻之不恭。」深吸了一口烏香，接過那花名冊，看得煞有介事。

此時突然有人推門入房，那兩個衹道他是龜公，傲雪道：「趙公子選好了麼？選好便告他去。」衹見那人急步上前，一把抓住落雁道：「你怎還同這等人廝混？快同我回去！」落雁見是沈魚，起先不禁一驚，隨之又若無其事，淡淡道：「你是那個？莫要碰我。」

笑天按緊了腰間短刀，問落雁道：「你識得這廝？」落雁瞄了瞄他，道：「不認得。」梅傲雪笑道：「不打緊。一回生，兩回熟，咱們一同吃酒，一同玩樂，破曉之前，也該熟絡了哩！」沈魚喝道：「不必！」一時嚇著那兩人，又拉住落雁道：「快跟我回家去，咱家已尋得靈藥，你再不用受頭風之苦！」

落雁又呼出一口白霧，道：「你再不鬆手，休怪我不客氣。」那沈魚一愕，呆望著那落雁；滿室異香之間，衹見枕邊人面容，再是熟悉不過，迷霧間卻好不陌生，教他始料未及，一時亂了方寸。那落雁趁他定神，掙開他手，又添了一撮烏香，自顧自的細品。

沈魚見此，又驚又怒，對這落雁，脾氣卻發不起來，卻突然跪在他跟前，滿面通紅。原來沈魚心急救落雁，方才返家更衣，居然忘記服藥。如今過了藥效，好在他早有準備，正要摸出那包藥粉，卻教那笑天拉著，著他一同飲酒。那藥粉跌在地上，沈魚甩開笑天，剛要去拾，卻教笑天搶先一步：「哦？這是何等物事？」

沈魚見是解藥，急罵：「快還我來！」便不顧傷勢，不顧落雁在場，飛身撲去搶之。他不著緊猶自可，一著緊那藥，那幾人更是痛快，沈魚搶這頭，便丟到那頭去，最後乾脆撕了紙包，撒得漫天遍地。

笑天笑道：「隨身帶藥，莫非你有隱疾？咱家就看看你犯甚麼病！」落雁此時一頓，望了望沈魚，卻不作聲。見那沈魚漸漸渾身無力，笑天同傲雪按著他坐下，把他手腳綁在椅上，便繼續吃酒談天，吞雲吐霧。

沈魚越發慾火攻心，眼見落雁在場，看著自己理智漸失，明白多年心疾，原來是這麼一回事兒，直是羞恥至極，恨不得當場一頭撞死；然而病情使然，眾目睽睽之下，教人玩弄凌辱，卻不禁湧起一絲痛快。

眼見沈魚好不失態，笑天才悠悠道：「哦？這是何等怪病？梅弟，你來與他診治！」傲雪客氣道：「在下不敢，段兄先請。」這笑天亦道：「難得梅弟賞面，好！」便斟了一杯酒，端道沈魚嘴邊，道：「咱家不諳醫術，但不打緊，美酒能醫百病，兄台你可曉得？」

沈魚啐道：「不知廉恥！」笑天冷笑道：「咱家不知廉恥？那閣下又如何？興起的可是你自己哩！」便又要與他飲酒。沈魚一頭撞去，衹想撞灑那酒，笑天卻手快一步，拿開那酒又道：「你真不肯飲是麼？」話間把那酒杯一斜，淙淙淌在他身上，那白衣一沾酒便濕透了，衹見他包紮了幾處，白紗之間，肌色透將出來，隨著酒流向腿間，陽物色澤輪廓，也隨之若隱若現。

笑天見此，同座上那兩人道：「看來今晚不用狎相公了，這送上門的反倒是個尤物。」又飲了一大口酒，對沈魚道：「你看來難受得緊哩！可要瀉火？」沈魚低頭咬唇不語，那話兒卻毫不諱言，在薄衫裏昂首而立，透出個泛紅的端兒。

笑天見他好不倔強，上前去親他唇，又去吮他濕身處。那沈魚掙扎著罵道：「你⋯⋯走開⋯⋯」他越是掙扎，越是渾身發熱，恨不得立刻酣戰個幾回，說話間卻不肯就範。笑天真應允了，笑道：「好罷。」把那沈魚晾在一旁。

過了一陣，聽他喘聲漸重，見他腮邊滴汗，才肯與他鬆綁；沈魚腿兒一軟，便跪在他面前。笑天見他如俎上肉，上前騎在他身上，除了他道袍，還道：「這身衣服是好貨色哩！可惜⋯⋯」語畢，便丟到一旁去，又順便解了他衣帶褲帶，敞將開來，露出一身絨毛。

笑天看得好不歡喜，褻玩了好一陣子，便跨坐到他面前，雙腿夾著他下顎，又解了褲帶，掏出那物事拍他臉頰，又塞進他口裏，抓住他腦袋一頓吞吐，而後頂入他喉頭處，一路招呼落雁：「趙公子，不一起來玩樂？這廝兒可是百年一遇的尤物！」落雁不以為意，道：「兩位盡興便是，咱家不喜洋人。」

落雁一言，教沈魚如聞晴天霹靂，登時五內俱崩。自從落雁決定離宮隨他，他便身兼父職，照料這王子長大成人，多年來癡心不變，就在昨夜，若為了落雁安危，即便要他去死，他也在所不惜。如今落雁所言，逢場作戲又好，發自真心也罷，教沈魚心寒不已。即便是陌路人，就在眼前教人欺負，總不至於冷漠如斯罷？心中不禁悲呼：「雁兒！你不念舊情便罷了，怎任由人凌辱我？這許多年情分，難道還不如一撮烏香？」正所謂哀莫大於心死，一番肺腑真言，此刻卻訴說不得，化作兩行清淚。

笑天見狀，便抽將出來，故作緊張的扶他坐起，同他抹淚道：「美人兒，怎的哭了起來？嫌我弄得你不舒坦？」沈魚無力應答，衹覺胸悶欲嘔，險些昏倒在笑天懷裏。段笑天乾脆由他枕在肩上，又道：「真是可憐的人兒。梅弟過來，好好寵愛他。」

傲雪應了一聲，不緊不慢的過來，也不做聲，往那沈魚身上按了幾道。這傲雪好歹是醫師之後，學得一手推拿功夫，看似安撫，實是催情。沈魚教他弄得渾身麻癢，氣息漸促，晶瑩淫液又從那話頂端滲出，害得那沈魚不自主的用手去弄。笑天見狀，衹道他漸入佳境，便把他摔到地上，掰開那肉穴，挺身塞入，邊扇他臀瓣兒邊道：「美人兒，看來你已身經百戰，還扮甚麼正人君子？」傲雪又道：「這玉莖兒好生粗壯，不用了可惜。」便跨坐上去，掐住那沈魚胸膛一頓猛搖。

如此前後夾攻，教他根本無力招架，叫喚聲碰撞聲此起彼伏，好一屋春色桃花意。傲雪見是火候，便起身來，用力勒他那話。那沈魚又望了望落雁，突然一陣抽搐，精兒噴了一地，卻已筋疲力盡，直要昏倒過去。

他有傷在身，那受得住這般折騰？衹覺喘不順氣，胸口作悶，喉頭發癢，忍不住咳了口血，驚得那兩個猛地後退幾步，生怕沾污了絲羅衣裳。那落雁一見血，皺眉轉過臉去，滿面盡是厭惡。

那沈魚一手捧心，一手抹血，雙眉微顰，竟是別樣誘人。那二人又獸性大發，乾脆也脫了個精光，抓住沈魚又是一頓蹂躪，絲毫不曉得憐香惜玉。落雁見此，依舊正襟危坐，不動聲色。衹見傲雪往沈魚後腰用力按了幾下，沈魚那話又挺將起來，這頭肏他後庭，那頭勒他玉莖，不出一會兒，又把他弄洩了；如此來回往復，將近一個時辰，害得那沈魚洩了十幾回，直到他洩無可洩，癱軟在地。那兩個亦玩了個夠，各自起身，穿戴整齊，把沈魚丟到落雁面前。

沈魚眼前陣陣發黑，剛要撐起身，又摔倒在地。過了一陣，又使足了力，爬到落雁腳邊，抓住他衣擺喃喃道：「雁兒⋯⋯我⋯⋯」豈料那落雁斥道：「你去死罷！」又當胸賞他一腳，正中他傷處，害他登時昏死過去，血才從嘴角淌將出來。

迷濛間，衹見落雁又罵道：「你道你是何等樣人？本王幾時輪到你管？樣樣得寸進尺，處處掣肘，真當你自己是本王長輩哩！」語畢憤而拂袖而去，一條手帕落在沈魚眼前，滿是烏香味兒。

天剛破曉，處處啼鳥，一人踉踉蹌蹌，從青樓那條街出來。遠遠望去，似是個遲暮老人，走近一看，卻是沈魚。才過了一夜，那沈魚面容憔悴，似是老了十歲，行屍走肉一般，不知將往何處。衹見他行到橋拱處，卻忽然停住。憑欄遠眺，旭日初昇，橋下點點流金，自遠而近，掠過正下方的人影，漸漸沒入橋底去。

沈魚癡癡望著橋下身影，漸漸淚眼模糊，滴滴落到橋下去。師父生前待他如掌上明珠，不過才十年光景，已成剩蕊殘葩，教人糟蹋透了。如此一副殘軀，被人始亂終棄，留在世上何用？見四下無人，便跨過橋欄，躍入水中，濺起一片水花，便沒了聲息。

突然岸邊衝出一人，似乎守候多時，一見沈魚落水，隨之亦飛身投水，不消一會兒，便把那沈魚拖上岸，探了探他脈息，半拉半背，往清風八詠樓去。這沈魚心如死灰，雖然命不該絕，同落雁卻已緣盡。加上癡心錯付，還犯下大錯，如何是好？這人奮身相救，有何用意？且聽下回分解。


	19. 第十九回 歷劫衰萎方知意 戀棧榮華始問心

話說沈魚不堪凌辱，加上自盡未遂，舊患未癒，又添新傷，昏迷了三日三夜，直到第四日晨，才勉強醒轉。環顧四週，空無一人，一陣山茶花香，撲面而來，教他一陣暈眩，分不清天南地北。究竟這是那兒？環視四週擺設，同端州舊居竟有幾分相似。

那沈魚摸索著起來，赤著上身，坐到鏡前，借著晨光，理好頭髮，卻不挽髻，由他散在肩頭。衹見鏡中人滿臉憔悴，面色蒼白，目無表情，才三十出頭，眉宇間卻見蒼老，不禁吐出四字：「死不足惜。」又見案前有把剪子，鬼使神差的握起，尖兒對準咽喉，正要刺將入去，又怕死了還弄髒人家地方，剪子抵在喉頭，硬是刺不下去。正是此時，聽的一聲叫喚：「魚兒！」

沈魚這才驚醒，發覺自己一身是傷，根本動彈不得。衹聽不遠處有把女童聲：「爹爹！那叔叔醒來了哩！」衹聽一聲推門，便是逸清急步入來，奔到沈魚床前。

未等逸清開口，沈魚輕聲道：「師叔⋯⋯咱家有負厚望⋯⋯」逸清道：「不礙事。傷天害理的事，成不了也罷。」輕嘆一聲又道：「魚兒，師叔對不住你⋯⋯若不是受人以小女性命相脅，咱家定不會⋯⋯」沈魚打斷他道：「師叔言重。好在走這一趟，咱家也學懂了些事兒。」便合眼不做聲了。

逸清著蕭潁去別處玩耍，親自斟茶與沈魚，又道：「魚兒，你師父臨終有書託我與你。」沈魚一聽師父，心頭又是一陣隱痛，急道：「師叔請取我來！」逸清與便他一封書，上書「愛兒沈魚親啟」。

沈魚見這六字，心下一凜，取出那書，衹見：「商舟奏阮，鏡海游魚。舐犢情深，不能盡訴。」正是師父字跡。沈魚隱約也曉得了，卻也不忍點破，便道：「師叔，咱家看不明白。」逸清道：「『沈』『沉』相通，魚兒可懂？」

沈魚猛地心頭一震，不禁自言自語一句：「莫非師父⋯⋯但我父母不是己過身了麼？」逸清衹道沈魚問他，便嘆道：「其實當年師姐同個佛郎機人私定終身，那洋人卻突然回鄉，自此再無音訊。你說一個黃花閨女，無端生了個孩兒，怎不教人笑話？於是一直未敢同你相認。他年年去香山澳碼頭，就是等你爹回來，衹可惜⋯⋯」沈魚接道：「衹可惜我爹再未歸來，後來他才不去了是麼？」逸清默默頷首。

那沈魚不過隨口一說，不料竟是真事。一直以來，他衹道自己同凱爾一般，是個十全十的洋人，隨著年歲漸長，冥冥中卻同漢人情難割捨，總不如凱爾豁達。本想著無親無故，原來至親遠在天邊，近在眼前，忽然放聲大笑，繼而淚流滿面；念及多年所作所為，種種醜事，辜負沈鏡一番栽培，枉為人徒，更枉為人子。他自知時日無多，如何有顏面去見沈鏡？

突然一陣急促鈴聲，幾個衙差闖將入來，劈頭便問：「沈魚在這兒麼？」逸清還想借詞搪塞過去，那沈魚勉強起身道：「在。」便束手就擒。逸清還生怕沈魚供他出來，豈料沈魚竟道：「這位先生見我負傷，好心收留，他概不知情，帶我回去便是。咱家行將就木，不必連累別人。」

沈魚被押到衙門去，對劫標一事，一五一十，盡數招認。可問到烏香去向，那沈魚卻守口如瓶，任憑嚴刑逼供，依然不發一言。衙門眾人見他好生倔強，衹好將他收監，容後再說。幾個獄卒看他不順，心情不佳，一見他發病，就把他綁起來一頓鞭打。

沈魚身上雖痛，心中卻是釋然。這皮囊，遍體鱗傷也好，支離破碎也罷，如今還有那個珍視？師父已死，浮笙又不相往來，落雁那句「去死」，亦在他耳畔久久縈繞。他傷重如此，也挨不了幾日，不如早日同師父，如今該是娘親，重聚罷了。

話說昊天標行裏頭，那浮笙除了每十日送藥去逸清處，便在府上獨自神傷，日日魂不守舍，任若曉出盡法子逗他哄他，依然不屑一顧。這夜來了個不速之客，一身殺氣，劈頭便要見浮笙。

浮笙一見來者，正是久違情人，心中驚喜難耐，喚道：「師兄！」對方卻不由分說，抄起身旁一把木劍便刺向浮笙；衹見他身法似電，劍影如虹，完全不似有傷，瞬間便刺出十幾劍，縱使木劍無鋒，亦教浮笙勢難招架。

諸位或許不解，沈魚不是收監了麼？怎會身處昊天標行？還要從收監那時講起。沈魚日日教人虐打，求生不得，求死不能之際，居然有人來保他出獄。衹見是個瘦削少年，著件鴉青斗篷，同那縣官一同入牢，一路有講有笑，行到沈魚牢前，見他半死不活，便道：「如今當家交代，若這廝肯賠貨道歉，劫標一事便一筆勾銷，權當一場誤會，也省了你們功夫。」

那官道：「少當家海量寬涵，衹是這廝劫的是朝廷貢品，如今貨還未尋回，咱家不好交差。」那少年笑道：「不打緊。咱家自有辦法，定不會害官老爺難做。」

那被稱作少當家的，便是昊天標行柳若曉。這日正好若霜笑天不在，其他人又各有各忙，正所謂山中無老虎，猴子稱大王，若曉早曉得到這日家中無人，便著人接沈魚出獄。

其實沈魚著緊的所謂烏香，不過是張浸過烏香的油紙，包著些普通草藥。沈魚遇見的幾個標師，皆是若曉使人假扮。既然是一場誤會，不過是小孩子捉弄人的把戲，官府怎還會追究？若曉到衙門賠了罪，罰了幾兩碎銀，便優哉游哉的，回家看大龍鳳。

眼見那兩人酣戰，若曉坐到一旁，一路削木，一路聽刀劍相交之聲，看似毫不在意，心中不禁暗喜。這場決戰，正是他一手策劃。探聽到沈魚要烏香救落雁，便故意放出風聲，引沈魚劫標，聘人將他打個半死；待沈魚就擒，再到獄中保他出來，著他同浮笙比武，若他贏了，便可保八詠樓周全；這沈魚性情剛烈，縱使他不顧自身，亦會顧同門安危，定必會同這浮笙酣戰一場，其時他幾時死，如何死，盡在他柳若曉掌握之中。衹要這沈魚一死，斷了浮笙念想，再想法子教這浮笙待他死心塌地，亦再不是難事。

衹見沈魚招招奪命，直取浮笙要害，那浮笙卻守得滴水不漏；沈魚招數縱使變化萬千，亦傷不了浮笙分毫。見絲毫逼不退浮笙，沈魚越發急進，劍招越來越快。又過了數十回合，浮笙不知是可憐他，還是真守不住，教他劍尖點中左肩，痛得後退了好幾步。沈魚見一招得勢，更是連消帶打，浮笙吃痛，亦反攻不得，衹好以守為攻。

突然沈魚劍勢一頓，浮笙見是機會，趁勢反撲，卻見沈魚面色有異，便收招退開幾步。沈魚衹覺後勁不繼，喘道：「你這劍法那個教的？」浮笙道：「當然是師兄你！」見沈魚面色發青，滿面冷汗，不顧那沈魚手執兵器，上前為他抹汗，隔著那手帕兒，悄然撫過他臉。

沈魚不做聲，倒不是由他放肆，而是無力反抗，垂首皺眉低喘，硬撐著立在原地。浮笙急問：「師兄可受了傷？」沈魚一把推開浮笙，怒道：「不關你事！」

若曉本想他贏回浮笙，但見浮笙從來就心不在己，一見了這沈魚，頓時旁若無人。又想自己待浮笙素來不薄，生怕他難過難受，這廝得浮笙鍾愛，卻棄之如敝履，煞費浮笙一片真心，更是對這二人好不妒恨，即刻又計上心來，望著那兩個，冷笑一聲，又削下一片木屑。

沈魚衹覺氣血上湧，險些吐出血來，卻不想失威於浮笙，硬是吞了下肚，又擺出個架勢道：「再來！今日定要分個高下！」浮笙道：「師兄！莫非我倆之間，果真難逃一戰？」沈魚厲聲道：「你我之間，早已毫無瓜葛！」浮笙淒然道：「好！若我死於你手，此生亦是無憾。」便取來兩柄鐵劍，一柄與那沈魚。

沈魚接過劍，望著面前舊愛，衹覺無比熟悉。原來多年來浮笙未變，變的衹是他自己。若當年未遇落雁，一路同這人雙宿雙棲，今日又是何等光景？

眼見那人劍拔弩張，自知不能在此時念舊，想起他教浮笙練武時，不慎跌傷，從此毀了一世前程，又怒意重燃，不由分說，一劍刺向浮笙面門。浮笙見他來勢洶洶，側身閃開，作勢回刺一劍。豈料沈魚方才衹是虛招，實招後發先至，直取他咽喉要害。

浮笙本就無心戀戰，眼見避無可避，便要教他刺穿咽喉，棄了鐵劍，欣然合眼。豈料劍尖碰到他喉結處，戛然而止。浮笙衹聽棄劍之聲，方才睜眼，衹見那沈魚身形一晃，勉強站穩，看也不看浮笙，反倒向若曉作揖道：「少當家，得罪。」

不等浮笙反應，沈魚轉身便發足狂奔，一路闖入野外密林，已不顧前頭有無去路。也不知奔了多久，沈魚腳步越發沈重，見已無人追來，終於不支，跪倒在地，咳了好幾口血，便倒在樹下。數月來新傷舊患，已將他折磨得不似人形；勉強挨到如今，卻覺再也起不了身。

沈魚抬頭望去，枝葉之間，點點繁星，似夜空撒了一片銀沙。如此美景，若不是躺在樹林裏，恐怕亦難得見。不知浮笙在這兒住了許多年，可有閒暇這般躺臥，望望牛郎織女星？有念及此，沈魚不禁失笑。  
彌留之際，心裏頭始終還是那浮笙，終究是騙不過自己的心，瞞不過自己的情。這許多年來，兜兜轉轉，不過是場鬧劇。落雁那裏值得他萬千寵愛？自欺欺人了許多年，如今醒覺，亦未為晚也。

偏偏此時，烏雲蔽月，來路一片漆黑。沈魚亦倦了，正要睡去，卻聽一陣急步。不知來者是否浮笙？若真是浮笙，他定要表明心跡，多年來離離合合，恩恩怨怨，輾轉百花叢裏，卻不如故人好。那腳步越發接近，他打起精神細看，還未認出來者何人，突然一陣鑽心劇痛，便仰面倒在樹下，不省人事。

回說昊天標行，那浮笙把傷處包紮妥當，左思右想，還是放不下沈魚，正要出去尋之，撞正若曉進門。衹見那若曉滿面得意，在浮笙耳邊低語道：「阿浮，你很恨那沈魚麼？」浮笙不假思索道：「恨！」若曉笑道：「是麼？咱家便如你所願，替你剷除他了。」

浮笙面色一沈，道：「你說甚麼？」若曉淡淡道：「咱家方才見他在林子裏歇息，便賞了他一箭，量他也挨不過今晚。」浮笙非但不高興，反倒驚得面色煞白，當即不顧傷勢，奪門而出。若曉見浮笙心如刀割，實在十分解氣，不由得放聲狂笑；可他這般機關算盡，卻發覺自己再三示好，於浮笙而言，依然不如一個將死之人，笑畢，竟伏在門上慟哭不已。

那浮笙披荊斬棘，呼喚得聲嘶力竭，卻衹聞回聲，不聽應答。直到清晨，幾乎翻轉整個樹林，才在一處樹下，發覺有個躺臥身影，行近一看，赫然是那沈魚。晨光下，沈魚安然沈睡，幾縷亂髮散在額角，面色卻顯蒼白，渾身沾血，胸口插了支箭，創口處一片殷紅；隨著他胸膛起伏，那箭亦微微搏顫。

浮笙見此，即時跪倒在他面前，哽咽道：「師兄！」隨即潸然淚下。自從當年反目，分道揚鑣，多年風風雨雨，浮笙居然從未想過沈魚會遭遇不測；他當年親手將沈魚趕走，如今眼見沈魚將死，痛楚更勝自己受苦，便不管他聽不聽到，將多年思念眷戀，盡數與他傾訴，見他紋絲不動，更是悔不當初。

沈魚聽他聲音，過了片刻，竟自醒轉，望見故人，竟如少時般一陣暗喜，開口想喚聲他，卻說不出話來。浮笙喜極而泣，喚道：「師兄！」見他半夢半醒，又道：「咱家帶你回家！」正要抱他起身，卻見稍稍移動，都引得他一陣嗆咳，衹好由他枕在石上，又道：「師兄你等我！我去喚人來！」

沈魚拽住他衣角，輕道：「不⋯⋯必⋯⋯」卻又咳出血來，癱軟在地。浮笙見狀，頓時淚如雨下，輕輕托起他背，道：「師兄，我對不住你！若不是我當初趕盡殺絕，師兄就不會受這許多苦！」

沈魚痛得有口難言，一雙碧眸柔情似水，卻道不盡大半世情仇。衹見浮笙俊俏依舊，一頭墨髮如雲，當年不羈少年，如今已年屆而立。眼見這浮笙哭得像個小孩兒，模樣教他好不心酸。不知他當年刺浮笙那刀，浮笙可還覺痛？

沈魚想問，卻出不了聲。凝視心上人良久，眼前忽明忽暗，沈魚也分不清是真是幻。衹是那人臂彎，卻是真真切切的貼著沈魚，就如少時無異；自覺大限已至，能與浮笙冰釋前嫌，就此在他懷中長眠，沈魚亦無憾矣。然而這些年歲，種種醜事憾事，教他心中默然悲嘆。多年來為尋解藥，算計了許多人，睡過了許多人，其實真正解藥，不是早在他面前了？衹怪他當年利用浮笙一往情深，把他當角先生使，卻引火燒身，等當真生了情分，再抽身不出來，反倒聰明反被聰明誤，沈淪慾海，恨錯難返。

浮笙見沈魚出不了聲，目光卻滿是憐愛，難受得胸口發麻，眼淚都滴在他身上，撥開他面上亂髮，又喚道：「師兄！」沈魚忍著劇痛，抬手為他拭淚，順勢撫他臉頰，又用指頭在他唇上打轉，良久才柔聲道：「阿浮⋯⋯」

浮笙馬上會意，捧起沈魚臉兒，深深吻向他唇。沈魚藉此機會，握緊胸前那箭，衹覺那箭有倒鉤，輕易拔不出來，便咬了咬牙，用盡最後氣力，連皮帶肉拔出，頓時胸口血如泉湧，噴得有幾人高，濺了那兩個一身。浮笙方才醒覺，卻為時已晚；衹見沈魚浴血而臥，渾身發顫，面色變得煞白，含情脈脈的望了望浮笙，眼角滑落一滴清淚，漸漸失了神采。

浮笙頓時失聲痛哭，大呼「師兄」，縱使千般不捨，萬般不願，卻再喚不回心上人。他顧不得兩人滿身是血，將沈魚一把攬在懷裏，哭得呼天搶地。痛哉悔哉，難以言喻，少時點點滴滴，湧上心頭。上一次攬著這人兒，可是多久以前了？輕撫他一頭鬈髮，又端詳他良久，見心上人淚痕未乾，又為他拭淚，把他放回石上，在他額上印上一吻，突然間也胸中一痛，咳了一大口血，和沈魚的血混作一處。浮笙如此悲愴，理應有場大雨陪襯，此時卻陽光普照，映得那兩人鍍了金一般，煞是諷刺。

話說浮笙三日未歸，這日失魂落魄的入門，卻帶回個木盒兒。個個喚他，都聽而不聞。收拾簡單行裝，便同若霜伉儷道別：「當家，後會無期。」若霜問：「阿浮，怎走得這般急？」

浮笙木然道：「咱家來成都府，原本便要尋我師兄；如今已尋得了，也便不打擾諸位。」若霜挽留的話兒，浮笙已聽不入耳，甚至連工錢也不取，衹抱著那木盒兒，不發一言，踏著一地落葉，漸行漸遠，消失於街角處。

又說這落雁仗著烏香，日日風流快活，離家之久，更勝治水大禹。一日偶爾歸家，已是人去樓空。不知何時，沈魚已不知所蹤，他那五弦阮倚在床前，早已蒙塵。後來不知何日，那阮亦不翼而飛。

那落雁還暗自慶幸，沈魚不回來才正好，省得他再扮乖巧落雁。後來病情每況愈下，風流了好些年月，亦已家財散盡，最後連屋子也用去換烏香醫病，所謂朋友亦作鳥獸散，再無人照料他起居飲食，無人在他床前奏阮，才覺得諸多不順。

怎麼那沈魚還不回來？每每頭風發作，加上烏香成癮，將他折磨得生不如死。於是他衣衫襤褸，流離失所，日日半夢半醒，有時突然昏倒街頭，卻無人問津；當日風光不已，如今落魄如斯，實在教人唏噓。

不知過了多少春秋，一日城內一片哀聲，原來金人大舉南侵，東京已然淪陷，消息傳到成都府，已過了近十日。但聞金人掠去半壁江山，擄走宗室無數，連他父母亦難逃此劫，即時一聲慘呼，昏死過去。再醒來時，衹記得十二歲前的事兒，逢人就說他是二皇子趙檉，鬧著要回宮去。

起先還無人相信，不過這落雁雖然瘋瘋癲癲，東京舊事，宮中人物，卻記得一清二楚。加上其時亦有柔福帝姬回朝一事，於是朝中便姑且信他，派人帶他回臨安。一路上還相安無事，豈料臨安城下，那落雁問了一聲：「咱們不是回東京麼，怎麼來了這兒？」

他這無心一句，招了殺身之禍。衹因趙構無後，怕這趙檉詐傻回宮，回鄉為虛，奪位為實，聽他居然出此狂言，心想這廝果然是為奪位而來。這趙構雖失了半壁江山，但若無靖康之禍，王位那裏輪得到他？迎回二聖，又或收復河山，於這康王，皆是威脅；回臨安不久，便將這落雁秘密毒死，棄於亂葬崗。

時近深秋，香山澳渡口，一行佛郎機商船，正要揚帆遠行。凱爾登上甲板，回望熟悉風景，衹嘆沈魚貴人事忙，顧著照料落雁，不便與他同行。他朝回到中原，定會告他見聞，下回再與他同遊，看他家鄉模樣。  
片刻離人語，半生春華事，就此而終。人生苦短，禁得住幾番癡心錯付？此般一廂情願，慾海浮沈，耽擱了大好年華，到頭來空餘悔恨，才嘆白走了這一遭。浮浮沈沈，已成追憶，正有一詩為證：

竹馬折梅寄相思，孤雁成雙有倦時。  
衷言卻作尋常語，情話空成別離辭。


	20. 番外一 吳生遙賦鳳棲梧

話說正是元旦時分，濠鏡地勢三面環海，春寒料峭，更勝嚴冬。可這日天剛蒙亮，板樟堂旁的字畫舖處，已有個少年迎著冷風，提著個木箱守候門前。這少年姓吳，單名宥，街坊都喚他宥兒，是當地大戶吳家的么兒，年方十六，家中世代從商，他卻滿身書卷氣兒，五歲能背誦，十歲曉詩詞，如今二八光景，文采已遠近馳名，所謂「古有柳三變，今有吳宥兒」，此處暫且不提。

這吳宥兒如斯苦等，不為甚者，衹為兩日後大門一開，能頭一個買到心上人的墨寶，縱使不見其人，品其墨香，已是死而無憾。這宥兒家中交遊廣闊，也算見過世面，究竟是何人，教他心醉至此？

原來他苦候之人，是個書法名家，姓桂，名號不詳。鍾情他字的，大多是年青女子，個個都喚他「桂官人」。過去十數年，從無人聽過他名號，近年卻突然聲名鵲起，如此彈丸之地，竟有這般奇才，教這宥兒縱使不凡，亦頓生惺惺相惜之情。

果不其然，宥兒剛等了半個時辰，便來了三個二十出頭的女子，似乎有備而來，一個背了木箱，一個挽著糕點酒水，另一個把竹席往地下一鋪，擺好陣勢，三個便盤腿而坐。一人從箱裏取出幾件披風，叫眾人披上了，又取出杯子同他們斟酒，道：「幸好咱們來得早，算上前頭那傢伙，也不過四人而已。若是晚些時候來，四條街後也輪不到咱們。」另一個端起杯啜了一口道：「咱們糧草充足，又有得遮風擋雨，坐個兩三日也無妨。」方才那個嬌嗔道：「小心桂官人嫌你臭，不賣你字哩！」那女子卻不以為意道：「咱家再臭，男人看來，也是女兒香。」話間瞟了一眼那宥兒，見他孤身一人，便隨口搭話道：「看你小小年紀，居然忒有眼光，也好桂官人的墨寶？」宥兒一聽「桂官人」，頓時面上一陣飛紅，思索好久，才說出個緣由：「他人也俊，字也好看。」枉他飽讀詩書，一教人問中了心事，居然衹說出「好看」二字。衹見那女子嗤之以鼻，道：「你那裏見過他？那曉得他俊了？」同行的兩個頓時大笑。

宥兒不答他話，默默轉過身去。他確實同桂氏素未謀面，但筆畫縱橫，黑白交錯之間，又似乎已與他相知多年。這桂從不寫大字，每字頂多指甲大小，一紙書幾十字，也便兩掌有餘。如此一方淨土，那筆跡時而清秀，時而空靈，有時狂放，有時柔情，教他讀時心潮起伏，隨之悲歡。想必這桂官人，亦是個性情中人罷？

那女子見他怕羞，便不欺負他了，轉而對同伴道：「說來咱家也好奇，桂官人究竟生得那般模樣？」另一個煞有介事道：「他字跡柔中帶剛，自有風骨，看來也是個精緻的人兒。」一個又嗔道：「你看你，春心蕩漾。」那女子一本正經道：「非也非也。若論養眼，當然是兩個少年才俊。試想桂官人一邊題字，身旁有個俊書僮為他磨墨；又或花前月下，兩人互賦情詩，然後⋯⋯」那人越講越小聲，兩個同伴便湊上去聽。宥兒也是好奇，剛要屏息細聽，那三個突然一陣大笑，驚得他險些跌了木箱。

衹聽他三個旁若無人，大談床笫之事，宥兒卻孤身一人，有時書僮來伴，又引得那三個一陣竊笑。如此等了兩夜，直至第三日晨，大門一開，宥兒如願以償，一放下銀票，眼裏便衹有那小卷軸兒。剛要出門，那掌櫃與他半塊玉佩，道：「桂官人交代，說第一個買的，十日後憑此物，板樟堂前見。」宥兒又驚又喜，道：「當真？」掌櫃道：「誑你做甚？」喜得那宥兒心花怒放，一手抱著卷軸，一手握著玉佩，不顧那三女嫉妒目光，一路飛奔回家不提。

回到家中，宥兒卻不急著一親芳澤，而是先著下人打掃屋子，焚香沐浴，換一身潔淨衣服，及至夜闌人靜，鎖好房門，才取出那卷軸，小心翼翼的解開寸餘，一股蘭花清香，直沁心扉，再展開些，便見上書：

衣帶漸寬終不悔  
為伊消得人憔悴

桂書於丙申之春

短短十四字間，已道出他心事。桂官人獨題這兩句，定有他的緣由；莫非他在思念別個，才有感而發？衹想那桂也是個癡心的人兒，字裏行間，盡是寂寥。宥兒忽地想到，既然十日後有緣相會，何不借拙作一訴情衷？

若賦五言絕句，其實他早就想好「夜闌品墨香」五字，落得筆時，卻又思量，畢竟文字浮躁，桂字脫俗出塵，那容他胡亂定論？便留空二句，在旁又書五字：「若見君一面」卻在「面」字處頓住，收筆處化開一攤墨。若見一面，那又如何？宥兒略作思量，又覺不妥，便改作：「不見君一面，何以慰情傷。」未有情，何來傷？可轉而又想，衹見其字，未見其人，空有蘭香伴讀，卻無愛侶相依，已是最最傷痛。

胡思亂想一番，再看這十五字，卻覺俗豔不堪，毫無文采可言，惱得他撕了個粉碎。枉他文采斐然，平日出口成詩，字字珠璣，如今費煞心思，卻盡是此等庸俗文字，怎教他不心焦？於是開了壺酒，仰頭便半壺下肚，又在案上舖了張紙，將桂書放在上頭。衹見窗外月光，灑遍桂書，枝葉搖曳，也一併映到紙上，教那字跡越發分明。宥兒癡癡望著那書，一路吃酒，亦捫心自問，此時此刻，最想要甚麼？

那宥兒酒酣耳熱，身子也暖了些。不知怎地，心裏越想那桂官人，越是莫名情動，又想瀉火，又怕教人撞見。晚風吹起房中珠簾，驚起串串漣漪，那宥兒衹道有人行過，方才如夢初醒，想起先頭情景，衹覺臉上發熱，探頭往窗外望去，見四下無人，唯獨風擺垂楊，沙沙作響，才放下心，便又加了些清水磨墨，另一手禁不住探進衣裏，推引之間，時緩時急，漸入佳境時候，抄起筆便是一闕《鳳棲梧》：

月映珠簾窗半掩，卻怕人來，衹聽春風漸。錦帳紗衣隨墨染，倦倚蘭香何再念？

正要收筆，他也將洩了，便急急回鋒，又弄了好一陣，方才心滿意足。雖然字跡風擺楊柳，卻是情真意切。宥兒也覺累了，便熄燈躺回床上，借著月光，又細品一陣桂書，方才酣然入夢。

上闕藉著情思，好歹是一氣呵成，如今才過了一夜，下闕卻左右想不出來。之後數日，這宥兒魂不守舍，茶飯不思，再寫不出一個字來。任他苦思冥想，搜索枯腸，皆一無所獲；與其枉砌陳詞，不如就將這上闕贈與那桂，由他接下闕便是。可轉念又想，如此高不成低不就，桂那有心情看？便獨自出門散心去也。兜兜轉轉，竟又行到那字畫舖處。

剛入門口，便見個老者入屋，衹見他是個佛郎機人，卻一身儒生打扮，到旁邊櫃檯那處，取出幾個巴掌大的卷軸，與那掌櫃。那掌櫃也不做聲，一卷卷展開驗過了，便捲起綁妥，放到個櫃子裏。宥兒瞄了一眼，正是桂官人手筆，登時心下一驚，莫非桂官人是個老叟？卻不信邪，見那老漢出門，鼓足勇氣，迎上前問：「閣下可是桂官人？」那老漢笑道：「咱家便是。怎地？」

宥兒聽罷，恍如晴天霹靂，呆在原地動彈不得。那老漢衹道宥兒怕羞，更是樂得大笑，而後揚長而去。宥兒羞憤交加，登時胸腹劇痛，猶如火燒，當日返家便發起高熱，自此一病不起。吳家父母焦急，四處求醫，郎中卻診不出病因，衹好隨便開個方子搪塞過去。

自打那日回來，宥兒粒米未進，藥也不服，日日望著桂書出神，心裏衹想不通，到底是歡喜他本人，還是歡喜臆想的桂官人？果然有些時候，還是素未謀面的好，以免見了後悔。再看桂書，暗香如故，字跡依然清秀脫俗，寫字的竟是個五大三粗的老翁，先前浮想聯翩，簡直教他不堪回想，更覺如此情深，不過葉公好龍而已。

一日宥兒精神稍佳，竟精心打扮了一番，帶著桂氏墨寶，投身怒海波濤，並無遺書，衹留下半闕《鳳棲梧》。箇中悲喜來由，後人已難參透，衹道那宥兒少年思春，受不住閉門羹，才自尋短見，便爭相為這《鳳棲梧》補全下闕。然而再是奇文瑰句，與之相比，不過狗尾續貂，此半闕詞便成絕唱矣。


	21. 番外二 霞映深閨晨吐露

臘月時分，正值嚴冬，端州地處廣東，溼冷刺骨，好不難挨，於是浮笙便以怕沈魚受寒為由，搬去他房裏住。剛好這幾日沈鏡不在，浮笙沈魚二人，日日明目張膽，纏綿驅寒不提。

又是一日清晨。沈魚早早起身，衹聽清靜得出奇，下床開窗一看，院裏竟然空無一人，轉頭便問浮笙：「阿浮，今日甚麼日子？」那浮笙半夢半醒道：「臘月十一，師父今日歸家。」

沈魚又問：「他可有說過甚麼時辰到？」浮笙道：「大概午時。」見那沈魚依然坐立不安，浮笙又懶懶道：「師父未歸，你道他們會早起了？」便披著被子起身，把沈魚拉上床，又道：「大清早特別冷，咱們再睡一會兒。」話間淫心漸起，床帳一拉，棉被一蓋，又開始摸沈魚身子。

沈魚不屑道：「昨晚弄了這麼多回，你不累我也腿軟。」他話間嫌棄，卻挺了挺身子，迎合浮笙手勁兒。浮笙笑道：「那條腿軟？」摸得來了興致，換著花樣兒，又揉又捏，弄得沈魚胸前的棉被起起伏伏。他下身也不安分，貼著沈魚股間，邊磨邊道：「我一見到師兄，那話兒就又脹又硬，難受得緊，非同你瀉火不可。」弄了一陣，翻身伏在沈魚身上，望著沈魚眸兒道：「師兄，為何你患病，卻發作在我身上？」

沈魚笑道：「我那曉得？你這廝兒，正事不見你如此雀躍，淨喜床笫之事。」浮笙正色道：「師兄此言差矣。我衹想弄師兄，卻不曾想過旁人。」話間伸手去床邊小几，探到壺酒，仰頭吮那壺嘴兒，再舔淨了，又倒酒進沈魚口中，才把那酒壺置回原處，借著酒勁，又開始品嚐沈魚身子。這沈魚亦隨他節律輕吟，亦摸進他褲頭裏去。

突然一陣敲門，傳來個少女聲：「大師兄！你可在裏頭？」喚了幾聲，沈魚才停了動作，勉強順了氣，行近房門，故作鎮定道：「我有些瑣事打點，你們先各自練習。」

聽那少女應得乾脆，沈魚才稍舒口氣，正要回頭親那浮笙，突然少女又加一句：「浮笙師兄也不見了！」浮笙曉得沈魚要答話，躡手躡腳在他身後，故意捏他龜頭，擠了一手淫水。沈魚咬唇啞忍，臉兒卻漲得通紅，好不容易才準備從容應答，卻已失真了七八分：「我⋯⋯我也不曉得他⋯⋯去處。」

「處」字剛落，冷不防後穴塞進來個滾燙的物事，害得沈魚一聲驚呼。浮笙掐住他腰，附耳道：「師兄，浮笙在你體內，你不曉得？」外頭那女子急問：「大師兄你可無恙？」沈魚又喘了幾聲，才壓著聲線道：「無事，你先回去，我等等就來。」

聽那女子腳步漸遠，沈魚這才合眼低喘，後穴緊緊夾著那肉棒兒，體內又暖又脹，一陣充盈快意湧上心頭；片刻之後，卻盼那物事進進出出，撫慰那肉穴兒，便顫聲道：「阿浮⋯⋯快與我痛快⋯⋯」

浮笙衹攬緊了沈魚，腰間卻紋絲不動，柔聲道：「這般痛快不痛快？」沈魚喘道：「痛快⋯⋯不⋯⋯不痛快⋯⋯」浮笙依然明知故問：「那師兄想我如何？」沈魚令道：「快⋯⋯插我裏頭⋯⋯」浮笙淺淺抽出，突然猛撞到底，弄得那沈魚一顫，笑道：「已插到底了，還不痛快？」

沈魚酥癢難耐，猛地擺腰，連著吞吐了幾十回，弄得雙腿生痛，氣也喘不過來，方才停下喘息，過了一會兒，又是一番搖漾。此番幾個來回，沈魚累得兩腿發麻，偏偏那浮笙愛看，卻不愛動。這沈魚一脫力，那物事滑了出來，他乾脆抓住浮笙，摔到床上去，騎到他腰間，把浮笙那物塞進穴內，邊扭腰邊哀求道：「快肏我⋯⋯阿浮，我受不住了⋯⋯」

突然又一陣敲門，外頭又是個女聲，卻是另一人：「魚兒！」

一聽是沈鏡聲線，那兩人心下大驚，登時連氣也不敢喘。浮笙一時分神，亂了節律，重重頂了一回，弄得沈魚幾近叫喚，連忙掩住他口。

衹聽沈鏡又喚了一聲「魚兒」，兩人更是不敢造次，衹盼沈鏡到別處去尋。豈料外頭竟是一陣開鎖聲，兩個更是滿身冷汗。若即刻下床，定弄出一番動靜，屆時便不打自招，於是趕忙堆起一捲棉被，擋在床邊，浮笙伏在沈魚身上，剛好教被子遮住，卻冷得緊，害他直是哆嗦，那陽物仍在沈魚體內，卻不敢輕舉妄動，悄聲問：「師兄，你無鎖門？」

沈魚道：「師父有我房門鑰匙⋯⋯」浮笙即道：「這下壞了！」話音剛落，房門已敞了大開。

那邊廂沈鏡長驅直入，看不見他兩個身影，卻見床前有兩雙男人布鞋，一邊的交椅上，搭了幾件衣裳，有沈魚的，有浮笙的，通通混在一處。床旁的小几上，一壺剩酒，幾個果子，還有個碟兒，盛了果核果皮。床邊地上丟了幾條手帕兒，似是都弄濕過，卻乾硬在地上，支起來怪模怪樣。

沈鏡又踏前一步，離床更近了些，險些踏到一片黏稠，便不再向前。

床上那兩人屏息凝神，或是心虛作怪，衹覺沈鏡盯著他們。但這沈鏡為何不上前？明明揭開床帳，便知曉得一清二楚，怎地不乾乾脆脆點破？

沈魚心想，若師父更狠心些，掀起被子，將他一頓打罵，倒還來得痛快。如此不見其人，不聽其聲，卻被看了個通透，教他不知如何面對師父，即便完了醜事，穿上衣裳，在師父心中，在眾人眼中，不過是發情的禽獸。沈鏡還未開口，他心中已百般自責，想了幾百句嫌棄的話兒，句句似是利刃，刺得他千瘡百孔，直到浮笙告他「師父走了」，方才回神。

沈鏡剛踏出房門，浮笙即刻戰意重燃，支起身子，忽淺忽深的抽送。沈魚卻眉頭深鎖，默不作聲，已沒了方才興致。浮笙見沈魚惴惴不安，輕撫他臉頰兒道：「師兄，怎麼了？」

沈魚望著帳外，悄聲道：「師父可會覺得我自甘墮落？咱們衣物都在外頭，他方才肯定見得⋯⋯」話間幾近落淚。浮笙道：「見著便見著了，正好同他開門見山。這般遮遮掩掩，實非長久之策。」

沈魚輕嘆道：「確非長久之策。」心亂如麻之際，又教浮笙親住唇兒。上下夾擊之下，方才羞恥之心，又教淫念淹沒。雖然師父不滿，但米已成炊，何不再多痛快一回？便再不顧禮數，又攬住那浮笙，雙腿夾緊他腰，陣陣低喘，聲聲求饒，起勁時候，把浮笙肩背抓出幾道血痕，在他耳畔嬌吟：「阿浮的功夫⋯⋯好生利害⋯⋯好阿浮⋯⋯快肏我的肉穴兒⋯⋯」

浮笙吃痛，更是撞得狠命，恨不得肏得他腸穿肚爛。沈魚吸緊了他陽物，隨他擺腰，也不知叫喚了多少個起伏，忽然渾身發顫，仰面挺身，甩起幾滴汗珠，整個失了魂魄一般。浮笙教他突然一夾，爽得喚了一聲，洩在沈魚體內，卻不立即抽出，見沈魚那物依然堅挺，勒得他精兒噴濺，方才罷休。衹見酣戰過後，沈魚神情渙散，癱軟在床；浮笙也累得渾身無力，也不抽身，倒在沈魚身上，氣喘不已。

沈魚緩了片刻，便推開浮笙，慢慢起身，衹見潸潸白液，片刻淌到腿間。他仍若無其事，抹淨身子，默默穿戴妥當，道：「阿浮，我先去洗手。這般一股腥臭，我的阮不歡喜。」便撇下浮笙，匆匆而去。

方才房中淫聲浪語，全教沈鏡聽了個一清二楚。眼見沈魚浮笙二人相繼出門，還裝得若無其事，不禁皺眉，取出一包藥，吩咐身旁弟子：「明晨把這藥與你師兄，與他日日服用，我再不想看到他如此胡鬧。」

另一邊廂，浮笙不料沈魚真的離去，趕忙收拾了一番，急步追上，待離了沈鏡目光，一把從後攬住沈魚，撒嬌道：「師兄，怎走得這般急？打完齋不要和尚了？」沈魚卻撥開他手，正色道：「阿浮，今晚等師父就寢，再來同我暖暖身子。不過等開春了，你也莫再常來。」


	22. 番外三 小園芳草夢浮生

又是一年三月。冬去春來，端城沈魚舊居庭院，樹木亦紛紛探出新芽；而浮笙新種的幾株山茶，春至前已悄然盛放。衹見沈魚坐在涼亭裏，探出頭去，細細端詳那花瓣兒，層層疊疊，白裏透紅，朵朵厚得像個繡球，煞是可愛。但花兒再美，浮笙眼中，都不如沈魚一顰一笑。

浮笙自知在沈魚眼中是個粗人，這回返家見到茶花朵朵，定會對他刮目相看；然而這日，除了那些茶花，浮笙還有一物，若沈魚見了，定必驚喜萬分。如此想來，他剛入家門，便急急奔到沈魚處，邊奔邊喚「師兄」，腳步如雨，踏在那木板長廊上，幾乎踩塌了地板；遠遠看見沈魚身影，更是加快了腳步。

沈魚亦似乎聽見來者，一時急於起身，未看清浮笙身影，倒害得自己犯暈，險些倒地，卻教浮笙一個箭步過去接住。浮笙扶沈魚站穩，見他還有些迷糊，扶他坐下，問：「師兄傷勢未癒，怎這麼早出來走動？」

沈魚輕聲道：「阿浮一大清早去了那裏？我醒來瞧不著你，心裏掛念，便出來等。」浮笙不語，卻在荷包裏取出枚銀戒子，套到沈魚指上。那沈魚又驚又喜，張開五指欣賞，又轉那戒子把玩，卻故意淡然道：「你這痴兒，功夫不好好練，倒愛搗鼓這些哄人的玩意兒。」

浮笙道：「若師兄不歡喜，便脫了都歸我。」便抓住沈魚手，作勢要除他戒子。沈魚道：「不必了，多麻煩。」又推開浮笙要除他戒子的手，卻由得他另一手握著，忽道：「阿浮，是師兄對不住你。」浮笙急道：「師兄，莫再說甚麼對不對得住！」又道：「師父臨終我應承過他，要一輩子照料師兄。我已失了師兄好幾回，如今你趕我也不走！」

沈魚又問：「那你可是為了守諾言，才與我同住？」浮笙道：「是守諾言，但其實我⋯⋯」他著急辯解，臨時失了方寸，一時語塞接不上話。明明心中許多情話，怎麼話到口邊，心上人就在眼前，卻半句說不出來？連浮笙自己也不曉得緣由，衹知心中焦躁，望著沈魚那雙翠眸，盼心上人懂他心思。

沈魚卻忽然笑道：「傻阿浮。」又伸手撫他臉頰。戒子貼在浮笙面上，冰涼涼的，輕輕摩挲，教他心中又是一陣情動，轉過臉清了清嗓子，又望著沈魚道：「師兄，其實我⋯⋯其實⋯⋯」

沈魚故意湊近了道：「其實甚麼？洗耳恭聽。」他身上茶花香氣撲鼻而來，教浮笙更是心神激蕩，心中綿綿情話，說出口時，衹餘片言隻語：「其實我從小就鍾情師兄，受不得人家弄你，先前衹想佔著師兄，累得師兄受辱，還遭了許多人欺負⋯⋯如今我知錯了，以後曉得如何愛惜師兄，再不會害師兄受委屈，若我浮笙做不到，便遭五雷轟頂，不得⋯⋯」

浮笙話未說完，沈魚已親到他唇上，巧舌塞進他口內，比以前霸道得多。浮笙把他攬入懷中，口裏教他吮了個遍，心中狂喜之餘，亦不禁想，沈魚口舌靈敏如蛇，可是慣了取悅別人？不知親了多久，那沈魚終於親了個夠，鬆口牽出幾縷銀絲，舔了舔嘴角，柔聲道：「阿浮，我在恭州都聽過了，不許再亂說話。」方才一番纏綿，卻似乎太激烈，又一時站不穩，皺眉捂胸，伏在浮笙肩頭。

浮笙輕撫他背，言語間竟然少有溫柔：「師兄才甦醒不久，是時候換藥了，不然更難復元，咱家看著心痛。」見沈魚微微頷首，便挽著他回房。

正值早春時分，天還有些微寒，浮笙扶沈魚上床，關了他床頭的窗，才小心翼翼同他寬衣，解開層層包紮。衹見沈魚方才捂胸處，赫然是一處箭傷，癒合得七八分，結了個又黑又硬的疤，有一個銅錢大，週邊肌膚突起發紅，遠看就似個洞；轉到背後，又是幾道刀傷，縱橫交錯，最深那道從右肩割到左腰，滲血滲得最久，好在並無潰爛，不然定要了沈魚的命。

浮笙與他擦去上回的藥渣，再塗一層新藥，眼見他身上道道傷痕，尚可用藥治癒，他心中傷痛那又何如？浮笙越發自責，恨不得替沈魚受了這罪，一時分心，不覺碰到傷疤，害得沈魚縮了縮身子。浮笙急問：「我弄痛師兄了？」沈魚輕道：「無事，都過去了。」

浮笙同他包紮妥當，扶他側臥，便坐在床邊，擺好大小藥瓶，收拾拆下的紗布。衹聽身後那人道：「阿浮⋯⋯我想服藥。」浮笙起先還聽不懂他弦外之音，應道：「是藥三分毒，金創藥還是外用的實在。」沈魚突然撐起身，從後環抱浮笙，在他耳畔低吟道：「我想服藥⋯⋯」

其實浮笙又何嘗不想同他共赴巫山？每次解沈魚衣裳，他心中都躁動好一陣子，卻不敢行越雷池一步，同他敷藥之後，便一邊親他撫他，一邊在他身旁自瀆。這般一日幾回，教那浮笙更似患了頑疾。終於教他苦等到沈魚醒轉，還主動投懷送抱，浮笙見他傷重如此，硬是把慾念壓了下去，說了違心話兒：「師兄傷患未癒，少些虛耗精氣。」沈魚卻不願，攬得那浮笙更緊，又道：「我先前昏睡了月餘，這兩日逐漸醒了，你數數忍了多少回？」

浮笙聽之，腿間又陣陣發熱，卻仍正襟危坐，道：「但我怕師兄身子⋯⋯」沈魚又道：「阿浮，不打緊的，你輕些，莫碰到傷處便是。」浮笙還在猶豫，冷不防被沈魚摸到腿間，抓住他挺立良久的玉莖兒，隔著褲襠擦了幾回，不禁笑道：「原來阿浮也想弄我。」

浮笙教他說中了心思，即道：「想，我想。」十幾年無同沈魚雲雨，夜夜都想得他心如刀割，問君能有幾多愁，淚亦流時精亦流。再看沈魚，本來面色蒼白，眼見浮笙氣息漸促，此刻亦不禁兩頰泛紅，指頭兒挑逗浮笙那物，又撫他胸膛，作勢要解他衣帶，柔聲道：「阿浮，咱們十幾年無同眠了，我夜夜想得你苦，你可曉得？」

浮笙不答話，轉身捧著他臉，鬍渣子扎在手心，教浮笙難掩喜愛，來回輕撫沈魚面頰，舌尖探進沈魚口裏，四片唇兒才慢慢貼合。

沈魚那身子就似乾柴，一點就著，教浮笙撩了一陣，已是慾火熊熊，迫不及待的渴求交歡。如此教人憐愛，當年怎捨得下如此狠心，趕他到江湖中，受了許多人欺侮？浮笙越想越悔恨，親得就越使勁，恨不得將他和沈魚融為一體，好替他分些痛楚。

親了一會兒，浮笙見沈魚喘不過氣，才依依不捨鬆開，雙唇又印到他身上。紗布交錯之間，衹見兩顆豆兒挺立，浮笙逐一品嚐，咬得又紅又腫，轉而舔他胸腹絨毛，一路往下，眼見體毛漸密，便解開沈魚褲帶，意不在除他褻褲，卻埋首在他腿間，細品沈魚體味。鼻尖過處，高山深谷，濃淡各異，別是一番景致。品罷體香，浮笙便大快朵頤，隔著褲子咬那柄兒，吮那球兒，唇齒間水聲潺潺，好不淫靡。

沈魚看不到他動作，衹覺腿間又濕又熱，黏在褲子上，便問：「阿浮你在做甚⋯⋯」話未講完，之後的字句都成了淫聲，衹見那浮笙握住他那話，吮他龜頭細嫩的皮肉，待他終於肯鬆口，沈魚私處已是一片汪洋，白褲之下，透出一片烏黑叢林，立了根嫣紅的塵柄兒。

浮笙這才與沈魚脫褲，卻不肯速戰速決，偏要使花招兒，褲腰壓著那物事，徐徐從根勒到龜頭，待那褲腰褪盡，陽物跳將出來，幾滴晶瑩淫水，掛在頂端，直如花間朝露。

沈魚見浮笙起身，知他將要入港，張腿迎之，浮笙卻不順他意，把褲子除到腿上，卻衹在穴口徘徊，三過家門而不入，急得沈魚來回擺腰，若非負傷，早把浮笙那話塞進穴裏，抽送個痛快。

浮笙來回磨了許久，終於托起他腰，正要深入，卻壓到他背上刀傷，痛得沈魚咬了咬唇，道：「阿浮，且慢⋯⋯」便撐起身，著浮笙躺下，坐到那硬物上，臀瓣兒一張一弛，緩緩吞吐浮笙那物，看似風平浪靜，其實內藏暗湧。那沈魚裏頭似乎有個小嘴兒，吮住那龜頭不放，浮笙想掙脫，卻被擒得紋絲不動。

過了一陣，浮笙卻已氣喘如牛，不禁道：「若師兄⋯⋯害我早早洩了⋯⋯咱家還怎有藥你服？」沈魚這才停了動作，卻把浮笙那物事塞入至根，坐到那球兒上，含情脈脈的望著浮笙，雙手抱住他脖頸道：「好罷，我便不動⋯⋯阿浮的物事好粗⋯⋯撐得好滿⋯⋯好不舒坦⋯⋯」

浮笙最招架不住沈魚淫話，衹因那沈魚生得老成持重，正義凜然，既不媚，亦不妖，卻是別樣誘人，不知他可知曉？眼見那沈魚好不舒爽，浮笙倒想欺他，故意往上挺腰，道：「那師兄可歡喜？」

沈魚教他頂得哼了一聲，顫聲道：「歡喜⋯⋯歡喜⋯⋯」一路呢喃，一路扒開浮笙上衣，把自己那話兒貼到浮笙上腹，蹭得他身上一攤淫水。浮笙更是得寸進尺，壓著沈魚雙腿，往上一撞，又問：「這般又如何？」

沈魚禁不住叫出聲來，應道：「這下好夠勁兒⋯⋯再來⋯⋯」浮笙便依言按著他臀兒，猝不及防一頓猛搗。待那沈魚漸入佳境，卻突然停下，過一會兒，又是一陣狂風暴雨。如此反覆幾回，害得沈魚渾身酥癢，猶如百蟻噬骨，自己上下擺腰，卻不夠方才痛快，急道：「阿浮幾時學壞了⋯⋯曉得⋯⋯欲擒故縱？」

浮笙笑道：「還不是跟師兄學的？」見差不多火候，掐住沈魚腰間，奮力抽送，弄得啪啪作響。沈魚仰起身子，隨著他節律喘吟：「阿浮用力些⋯⋯弄得我好舒坦⋯⋯」浮笙攻勢稍緩，衹為應沈魚話：「師兄，再用力，恐怕傷處會裂⋯⋯」沈魚粗喘道：「不怕⋯⋯不怕⋯⋯快弄⋯⋯」雙腿夾緊浮笙腰間，又哀求道：「快與我⋯⋯我寧可⋯⋯被你弄死⋯⋯」

浮笙一聽此言，亦按不住獸性，把沈魚按在床上，狠狠沒入，深入之後，左右擺腰，在那裏頭翻攪，爽得沈魚幾近氣絕，雙目迷離，喚也喚不出聲，突然渾身一顫，精兒一股股噴薄而出，盡數灑在身上。

浮笙見沈魚洩了，還不罷休，再抽送了幾十回，才洩到他腹上，和沈魚的精兒混作一處，黏著他身上絨毛，順著小腹淌下。沈魚兩指接了幾滴，舔得一乾二淨，意猶未盡道：「下回⋯⋯咱們去庭院裏弄。」

待浮笙同他清理乾淨，沈魚早已酣然入夢，一頭鬈髮散在枕邊，面上身上紅暈未退，右手放在左手戒子上，似乎怕人搶了去。浮笙恐他受涼，輕輕扶起他背，與他著好衣褲，上床同眠不提。

又過了大半月，經那浮笙精心照料，沈魚身子漸漸復元，面色亦變得紅潤。兩人趁這日天氣晴朗，清理少時的雜物，好日後長居於此。浮笙拖出幾個塵封多年的大箱，道：「師兄，你可知我為何等你好起來才收拾？」話間抹了把汗，摸得滿臉是灰。

沈魚同他擦臉，拍淨身上灰塵，嗔道：「你想偷懶，就直說好了。小時你叫我同你一齊做事，有那次不是我獨個兒料理？」浮笙辯道：「才不是偷懶哩！我樣樣都捨不得丟，上回下定決心清理，到頭來全翻出來看了一遍，一件也清不走。」沈魚瞄了他一眼，小聲道：「我又何嘗不是。」浮笙似乎聽不到這話，沈魚又說了一句，卻改了口：「阿浮，用不著的丟掉便是，無需帶太多身外物。」

那兩人打開一個木箱，一股塵灰撲面，嗆得兩個夠勁兒。浮笙取出本書，抖掉上頭的灰，才見是少時同沈魚一同上學堂時的書，滿滿是佛郎機字。扉頁有兩個沈魚畫的人兒，一個抱著阮，一個拿著洞簫。

浮笙見那書角被蟲啃得破爛，書脊搖搖欲墜，便問：「師兄，這書還留不留？」沈魚接過書，望了望畫中人兒，用袖口擦了擦，抱在懷中道：「有咱家的墨寶，當然要留。」話間又隨意翻了翻書，道：「可惜我天資愚鈍，學了幾年佛郎機話，離了學堂已不記得。」

本應是沈魚的語言，他自己卻早已遺忘。倒是浮笙，多年依舊研習佛郎機話，即便到了恭州，依然孜孜不倦，生怕自己忘了沈魚。浮笙正思索間，沈魚又揭開本書，滿滿是浮笙的字，不等浮笙問他，即道：「這本也留。」浮笙見他緊張兮兮，不禁笑道：「師兄還不是一樣，甚麼都捨不得。」

那沈魚臉兒一紅，避而不答，轉而問道：「阿浮，咱們到濠鏡過活可好？你通曉佛郎機話，到洋人公館找份差事不難。倒是我，空有一副洋人的皮囊，人家同我講洋文，我真是一頭霧水。」

浮笙道：「不打緊，咱家教你。來，咱們從這本開始。」便抄起一本書，揭到一頁，見夾了張發黃的紙，上頭寫了一堆字，忽地失笑。沈魚見狀調笑道：「這道符是剋的那個？」浮笙道：「師兄！不許說我的墨寶是畫符！」又道：「這是我九歲時，寫與師兄的詩。」

沈魚倒來了興致，問道：「是麼？讀來聽聽。」那浮笙煞有介事，讀得抑揚頓挫，卻是佛郎機話。沈魚一個字不懂，便問：「好阿浮，告我是何解？」

浮笙見沈魚著急，更是一本正經道：「師兄是我的⋯⋯年年月月，如⋯⋯相伴，此生這個那個，如此這般，就是這樣。」無關緊要的字，才讀成白話，一說到肉緊處，即用佛郎機話，引得那沈魚撲過去，作勢要搶他那詩：「你好頑劣！我叫凱爾解我聽，你快與我看看！」兩個倒在地上，嬉鬧到一處去。

情意綿綿當兒，突然外頭一陣敲門。浮笙衹覺掃興，卻一時說不回白話，直用佛郎機話問：「誰？」外頭那人竟然用佛郎機話答：「請問⋯⋯沈鏡是不是住這兒？」浮笙衹覺出奇，即刻去開門，衹見是個鬚髮皆白的洋人老叟，著一身黑絨袍，頭戴皮帽，拄著紫檀拐杖，看模樣已屆古稀。

浮笙便問：「先生可是何人？所為何事？」老叟道：「我姓桂，人稱桂官人。沈鏡是我夫人，三十多年未見，他可安好？」這桂官人似乎難掩欣喜，咳了幾聲又道：「聽說我還有個孩兒，他叫沈魚，可是住在此處？」浮笙一聽「桂官人」，想起師父說的板樟堂前事，便問：「桂官人？是不是鳳棲梧的桂官人？」

桂官人奇道：「你這麼年輕也曉得？都是我那夫人，我贈他半闋詞，考他對出下闋，他卻不對，倒寫了段龍陽情事，四處與人看，害得街知巷聞，待我回到佛郎機，還有唐人問我，是不是有個叫吳宥兒的男子，賦我一闋鳳棲梧⋯⋯是了，我妻兒在那兒？」

浮笙望望屋內，並無人影，唯有茶花清香，默然良久才道：

「桂官人，我獨居在此。」


End file.
